


the spicier side

by spicyyuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Feathers & Featherplay, First Time, Frottage, Half-Assed Body Shots, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Language Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Skype, Swimming Pools, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 60,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyyuuri/pseuds/spicyyuuri
Summary: from newly met to newly wed, and everything in between.  victor nikiforov and katsuki yuuri explore their kinks and sexual fantasies in this series of sex-capades.a collection of victuuri one shots for a 30 day nsfw challenge + prompts received on tumblr that can be read in any order.





	1. cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to this mess. again, as the summary says, you can read this in any order! you can start from the beginning, or you can skip around to whichever chapter you like! pay attention to chapter titles to skip over things you may not want to read! 
> 
> if there is anything in particular you would like to see these boys do, don't hesitate to send me a prompt on tumblr - you can find the link in the end notes.

To say Yuuri was tired would have been the understatement of the century.  He was exhausted, utterly exhausted.  He had been training with Victor much of the day like he normally did, but something that had been said near the end had set his anxiety off like a fire alarm.  He tried to calm himself down with a soak in the onsen, but his mind was racing.  He had been tired and ready to sleep after a big meal and a soak, but his brain wouldn’t let him relax.

So, he left Victor to his own devices and had left to go to Minako’s studio instead. He didn’t want to be back on the ice, so the studio was his best choice.  Minako wasn’t around when he arrived, though he would have been more surprised if she had been.  It was getting pretty late, and he knew she had better things to do than to watch him dance.

He stretched his legs and his arms before plugging his phone into the speaker system. The skating programs were on the top of the list as Eros filled the room.  He swung his hips and danced around through the song, followed then by his free skate program.  He danced and danced for a few hours, taking breaks and stretching in between until he could feel his limbs starting to protest.

He needed to wind down and head home before he fell asleep in the studio.  It wouldn’t have been the first time.  In fact, Yuuri could still hear Minako’s scream, shocked to find him sprawled on the hard wood floor in front of the large mirror.

He arrived home a short while later, with aching legs that screamed at him to go back into the hot spring.  He knew, however, slipping into the steamy bath would only cause him to fall asleep and most likely drown.  He sluggishly trudged off towards his room and slipped through the door and into the darkness.

Already half asleep while on his feet, Yuuri started to pull off his layers one by one, tossing them in the general direction of his hamper.  A hoodie followed by his t-shirt, his pants followed by his boxers and lastly his socks, one by one landed in and around the dirty laundry basket.  He yawned while he pulled off his glasses and sat them on his desk.  As he rubbed his eyes he stepped over to the bed and fell onto the mattress, only half shocked by the grunt it made.  Or someone on the bed made.

He peeked open his eye and turned his head to the source of the sound to see Victor fast asleep, his arms wrapped around one of Yuuri’s pillows.  This hadn’t been the first time Victor had welcomed himself into Yuuri’s bed, but this was the first time Yuuri hadn’t realized he had done so.  And of course he had decided that particular night to sleep stark naked.  And Victor seemed to have foregone his pajamas as well, if the blanket barely just making it up to Victor’s hips gave him any idea. The sight, despite the darkness, left little to the imagination.

Yuuri gulped and tried to relax as he tried to pry his pillow from Victor’s arms.  It was surprisingly easier than he thought it would be, and soon he settled down beside the other man.  He was far too tired to get back up and put his shorts back on at that point.  And as soon as Yuuri shifted onto his back from his side, Victor sidled closer to him and threw his arm across his body.  Yuuri wondered if he was actually asleep, or if he was faking it.  His evened out breathing told him the answer.

Yuuri could feel his eyes start to droop as he relaxed, too tired to care about the lack of clothing between him and the other man.  He let it happen.

When he woke up the next morning, his arms were wrapped around Victor’s body and his head fit perfectly under the man’s chin.  Victor was still out cold, with his own arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, and their legs tangled under the covers below.  Yuuri was nervous for the moment the other man woke up, but in that moment, he enjoyed their proximity and had to admit he hadn’t slept that well in months.


	2. kiss (naked)

Yuuri was stirred awake slowly by the soft touches of the man beside him. He hummed quietly as he tried to get back to sleep, but the delicate brushes of fingertips across his soft stomach and the light kisses pressing against his shoulder kept him from doing so.

“Victor,” he mumbled, voice thick with sleep causing his jaw to barely work and his tongue protesting against moving, “what time’s it?”

Victor hummed in Yuuri’s ear and rolled closer to him, burying his face in the space between his neck and shoulder. He breathed in deeply; the feeling causing a chill to make it’s way down Yuuri’s spine. “Just about seven.”

Yuuri wanted to cry, he was sure it was still the middle of the night. But he then had to remind himself that they had both stayed up entirely too late despite the early training session they had.

“I don’t wanna move.” He finally muttered.

He felt Victor move his head and he opened one of his eyes to look up at the face above his. Victor was still very clearly tired, the sleep still in his eyes as he watched Yuuri fondly.

“No rush, my love.” Victor murmured before leaning down to brush his lips against Yuuri’s.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth.” Yuuri mumbled between kisses, causing Victor to grin into it.

“I don’t care.”

The kiss deepened after a few more quick ones, as Victor’s tongue pushed into the heat of Yuuri’s mouth, and the latter welcomed him with fervor. Victor’s body slowly shifted while keeping their mouths attached. He moved one leg over Yuuri’s bare body to straddle him, his hands moving up into his hair, brushing the dark locks back and off of his forehead.

Victor nibbled on Yuuri’s bottom lip before he pulled back, both gasping for air, as they seemed to have forgotten how to breathe through their nose. But the break didn’t last long, and it was Yuuri who brought Victor back into the kiss, his hands tangled in his hair. Their movements slowed as they enjoyed exploring each other’s mouths.

Victor once more pulled back from the kiss, causing Yuuri’s head to push off of the pillow to chase the heat. The man on his back whimpered quietly, but it soon died in his throat as Victor’s mouth latched onto the side of his neck. Yuuri moved his head slightly to give the older man more room to kiss and nip at. Yuuri’s hands moved from Victor’s hair and down to his hips, as he couldn’t stop the giggle from erupting once Victor’s tongue moved over a rather sensitive area. He could feel the man smile against his skin before sucking the very same spot, hard.

Victor didn’t move until he was satisfied with the mark he had left, and Yuuri knew that he was going to feel that for the next day or two.

The man continued to place kisses down Yuuri’s body after that, over his collarbone and chest, while taking a few moments to tease around Yuuri’s nipples causing the other to groan softly. As Victor shifted down lower, he could feel Yuuri’s arousal starting to brush across his body, the feeling of skin on skin causing blood to run south. He smirked against the skin of Yuuri’s stomach and took his time kissing every inch of it he could reach before lowering still, tongue gliding down, down…

“V-Victor, please.” Yuuri whined, writhing below the other man.

Victor laughed quietly as he continued to press kisses across Yuuri’s hips, biting down on the flesh to earn himself another groan. After all the teasing at that point, Victor moved in, slowly. He placed one kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s cock, right when both phones on the nightstand started to ring, alarming them that it was time for practice.

Victor couldn’t help but laugh as Yuuri stared at the phones in disbelief. The older man sat up, red in the cheeks as he covered his mouth.

“Well, it’s time for practice, Yuuri.”

“You have to be joking me.”

“Come on, let’s go.” Victor said, laughter still in his voice as he hoisted himself off of the other man, clearly ignoring both of their cocks raised to attention.

“But, Victor.”

“We don’t have the ice for very long today, we have to hurry.” He said, slipping off of the bed. “Come on.”

“I don’t think I can.” Yuuri said, covering his face, embarrassed by the whole predicament. He had no reason to be, considering Victor was in the very same boat.

“Come on, come on.” Victor repeated, reaching for Yuuri’s hand. “We can take care of it in the shower, come on.”

Yuuri was out of the bed in two seconds, pulling Victor down for a quick kiss as soon as he was on his feet. “Thank you.”


	3. masturbation

Victor was restless. He had another Grand Prix gold under his belt, and a whole season of competitions in front of him still, but he couldn’t wind down and his ears were ringing with the sound of a peculiar man’s voice, “Be my coach, Victor!”

Victor lay in his hotel bed and ran over the night for the umpteenth time, from arriving at the banquet, to helping Yuuri Katsuki out of the banquet hall with his current coach. 

Victor didn’t go back to the banquet hall after seeing Yuuri off, and retired to his own room for the night. His brain was reeling, and a spark of inspiration had been lit in the back of his brain. He wouldn’t know what it was until a few months later, so until then, Victor was restless.

He rolled over in his bed, clad in nothing but his underwear, and buried his face into the pillow. He almost wished he had had a little bit more to drink to help him sleep, but he had been so distracted that he hadn’t even thought about it.

Of all the banquets he had been to up to that point, he had never had someone call out for a dance off. And he had definitely never seen someone bring out a stripper pole. 

He made a mental note to ask Chris why he had a stripper pole with him in the first place.

Victor remembered watching everything unfold in front of him. He remembered Yuuri calling Yuri into a dance off, and he was surprised to find the younger boy cooperate, despite how much he grumbled about it. He knew he could have easily said no, but he found his way on the dance floor regardless. Victor couldn’t keep his eyes off of Yuuri’s movements though. And soon Yuuri was also pulling him onto the makeshift dance floor, and Yuri took it as a chance to escape. The man’s face was flushed red, and Victor decided in that moment that yes, this man was amazing.

The dancing came naturally to Victor, and he couldn’t help but laugh as Yuuri pulled him one way and the other, as they dipped each other low, and not once was Victor nervous about the drunken man dropping him. Victor couldn’t keep his eyes off of him and the way he moved.

Victor rolled back onto his back and sighed at the memory, biting the inside of his lip as he recalled the pole being brought in and set up while everyone else was distracted. Victor wiggled his hips at what came next.

Yuuri’s eyes lit up when he saw the pole standing in the center of the room. By now, most of the guests were circled around to see what would happen next considering Yuuri had become the center of attention. It was Christophe that spurred Yuuri on and onto the pole.

Victor was, for lack of a better word, impressed. He had thought about looking away as soon as Yuuri hoisted himself up onto the pole, but he was glad he hadn’t, because the man knew how to work it. He couldn’t believe that this was the same quiet man that had turned him down for a photo only a few hours before.

Victor’s hand twitched on his bare stomach as he remembered Yuuri rolling his hips and grinding against the pole. The vision was almost too much for Victor to handle, and he wasn’t sure how he survived watching it in person.

And the dance only got better as Yuuri got more into it, as he found the beat to the music playing, and Victor couldn’t believe the strength he had in his legs as he held himself up with his thighs. When Chris joined him, Victor needed to concentrate on keeping his jaw off of the floor.

Victor, in his bed, could feel his blood rushing to his lower regions as he continued to think back on the night, and the sight of Yuuri’s strong thighs holding him up on the pole on top of the sight of the champagne dripping down his chest, and the movement of his hips gyrating against the pole to the music. Victor gulped back a lump in his throat as his hand slowly slipped down to move over himself; the feeling just through the fabric of his underwear sending electric sparks through his system.

His eyes squeezed shut tight as he kept his hand moving, slowly, slowly, until the fabric was too restricting. He pulled his underwear to the side to let himself free, and he sighed quietly at the cool air against his heated skin.

Thoughts of Yuuri on the pole still spread through his mind, though as the time passed, the more his imagination got in the way. He thought of Yuuri grinding on the pole, before grinding on him instead in an incredibly lewd fashion.

At the thought of that, Victor’s breath hitched in his throat as his thumb brushed over the tip of his cock.

He remembered Yuuri’s arms around him, wiggling his body against him as he asked him to be his coach, and at that moment, Victor knew he was already getting in deep. His imagination had Yuuri grinding on him harder. His hand squeezed around himself as he stroked, slow and steady. He didn’t do this often, he never really had the time to, but he wanted to enjoy it.

His imagination took over from then, with very little from the actual banquet running through his mind. He thought of what it would be like to be grinding against Yuuri, to have his hands on the man. He imagined what it would be like to have Yuuri’s hand wrapped around his cock instead, pumping just as slow, just as teasing.

Victor moaned quietly and arched his back as his hand pulled up to collect the precum that had collected at the head.

He knew Yuuri was shy, he knew that he’d not go through with something like this so easily, but that night at the banquet, Victor saw something he hadn’t expected. He saw something he wanted to see again and again. His brain nearly short-circuited as he thought of how nice it would be to have Yuuri on his knees, with his mouth around his cock.

Victor’s hand sped up, spurred on with the image. Yuuri’s cheeks would be rosy red, and his eyes would be closed with concentration, his hand worked the base where he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

Victor wriggled on the bed, arching his back once more before finally pulling off his underwear properly. He immediately started pumping himself once more, while his free hand moved to massage the sack below his shaft. He moaned out again, picturing Yuuri’s head bobbing below.

“Fuck…”

His hand sped up with a flick of his wrist, and he could feel the knot in his stomach starting to tighten with his impending orgasm.

Images continued flashing through Victor’s head as his hand moved. There were thoughts of Yuuri on all fours in front of him for the taking, wiggling his ass side to side. Victor’s hand squeezed again at the thought of how tight the other man would be. Had he done it before? Would Victor be the first one there?

The thought alone nearly sent Victor over the edge. After the performance that night, there was no way that Yuuri hadn’t done it before, surely.

Victor’s hand pumped quicker as his other moved back up his body and to his nipples, tweaking them teasingly. He grunted at his own ministrations as his thumb brushed over the head of his cock once more. He was so close he could barely stand it anymore.

His imagination once more brought him Yuuri’s mouth wrapped around his dick, with his cheeks hollowed and saliva dripping down his chin. Victor thought about how nice the sight was as he thought about thrusting into the tight heat of his mouth.

His hand slowed down moments later as he finally spilled over his stomach and up to his chest, and the images of Yuuri’s face covered instead came in fragments before Victor came crashing back down to reality, alone in his hotel bed, but satisfied.


	4. first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess, sorry in advance.

“Don’t ever take your eyes off of me.”

Victor did as he was told, though he wasn’t sure he _could_ look away if he wanted to.  He was so entranced by Yuuri’s performance; his eyes were absolutely glued to the other man on the ice.  He gulped back a lump in his throat as the routine came to a close and tried to ignore his body reacting in a way he hadn’t expected.  It didn’t help that Christophe, who had been watching beside him, had actually noticed Victor’s reaction, and with a smirk, handed a few things to him from his pocket. Victor felt the blush creep onto his face at the sight before hurriedly pushing them into his own pockets.

“I feel like you’re going to need those more than I will.”  He had said, giving Victor a knowing look before his eyes turned back to the ice, dismissing Victor to go meet with Yuuri at the kiss and cry.

“Well, I was hoping everyone else felt great watching me.”  Yuuri had said as they both sat and waited for the score. And as it came, Victor hugged him. There was no way he couldn’t _not_ hug him.  He was proud, he was _so_ proud of him.  He could sense the change before he had stepped out onto the ice, but he couldn’t place what that change was until then.

“Of course they’d feel great watching a performance like that.”  Victor finally said into Yuuri’s ear, watching the other man blush.  “Come on.”

Victor pulled Yuuri up after everyone’s attention was back on the ice and pulled him into the warmth of the lobby, where most of the other skaters were watching the performances on the televisions provided.  Yuuri moved to go stand with Phichit and Guang Hong, but Victor had other plans and tugged him away before the other’s noticed they were there.  The pure eros of Yuuri’s performance had been too strong; it only spurred the older man on.

Victor tugged Yuuri’s hand through the crowds, and managed to get through mostly without incident.  He noticed a clock on top the concession and they still had a fair bit of time before they had agreed to meet with the others for dinner.  Victor bit the inside of his lip as he finally slipped into a random conference room, which was thankfully empty aside from the table and chairs.

“V-Victor, what are we doing?  I still have my skates on, and I forgot my jacket…”

Victor locked the door and turned to Yuuri, who looked at him with confusion in his eyes. Victor sighed quietly and ran his hands down his face before stepping towards the other man, who was much taller with his skates on.  Seeing him at eye level was not helping Victor any.

“Your performance…”

Yuuri groaned and buried his face in his hands.  “It was horrible, I know.  I’m sorry.”

“Yuuri, no, not at all.”  Victor said with haste, reaching up and taking the other’s wrists to uncover his face. “Perfect, really.”  Victor stepped forward causing Yuuri to step back, the backs of his legs hitting the large table that took up most of the room. Victor reached up to cup Yuuri’s chin, meeting his eye.  “You have successfully seduced me.”

“V-Victor…”

Victor stepped forward once more, pressing himself right up against Yuuri, his eyes widening.  Even through all of the layers of clothing, Yuuri knew.  Yuuri could feel something there that he hadn’t before when this close to the other man.  His heart skipped and leaped up into his throat, he was sure it was going to come out his mouth.  There was no way Victor _couldn’t_ hear his heartbeat at this point.

“Yuuri…” Victor sang softly against Yuuri’s ear, causing a chill to go down his spine. Victor pulled back a moment later, grinning, before pressing his lips against Yuuri’s.   Yuuri’s eyes widened at the realization of what was happening, his coach, his idol, was kissing him.  He’d fantasized about this since he was much younger, and it was really happening. He let his hand pinch his side to make sure he wasn’t dreaming before kissing back.

He’d wanted this for years, and if Yuuri really had managed to seduce him, well, he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity, was he?

Yuuri’s hands moved up into Victor’s hair as the other man pressed against him completely, hands splaying across his lower back.  The kiss deepened soon after, and Yuuri felt like the world was slipping out from under his feet.  He definitely had to be dreaming, though as Victor pulled back with his teeth digging into Yuuri’s bottom lip, he was once again reminded that this was not a drill. This was happening.  

“Yuuri…” Victor breathed out, eyes moving over the man’s face.  “I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.”

“I didn’t want you to.” Yuuri whispered back, pressing his forehead against Victor’s, much like he had before his performance.  “I never want you to take your eyes off of me.”

Victor nodded, and as if there was some gravitational pull, his lips were back on Yuuri’s, hungrily kissing the other man with everything he could muster, his hips shifting forward causing Yuuri to groan.

Yuuri was too preoccupied to care about the mad blush on his face.

Yuuri’s hands tightened in Victor’s hair as he could feel the other’s hands move lower, squeezing his ass and only pulling him closer if it was even possible.  He couldn’t believe how close he was to the other, and it wasn’t close enough.

Victor was the first to break away from the kiss and latch on to Yuuri’s neck, kissing and biting across the soft skin.  He found one particular spot just under Yuuri’s ear that made the man _purr_ , which only caused Victor to become more impatient as he ground his hips forward, causing Yuuri to hiss.

In a moment of boldness, one of Yuuri’s hands left Victor’s hair and trailed down the front of the man’s suit and to the front of his pants where he could feel the man’s cock trying to burst from his pants.  He bit the inside of his lip as he stroked, causing Victor’s breath to hitch.

“Yuuri…”

“Is this okay?”  Yuuri asked once Victor continued to stay still with his lips still pressed against his neck.  Victor nodded, which relieved the other man greatly.

“God, more than okay.”

Yuuri would later admit that that made his heart skip.

Yuuri continue his movements over the other man’s erection while Victor started kissing his neck once more, his breath stuttering slightly when Yuuri tightened his hold.  Victor pulled back from Yuuri’s neck once he had sufficiently kissed every open space before capturing his lips once again, grinding himself into Yuuri’s hand as he slowly pushed the man up onto the table.  In hindsight, he shouldn’t have, as Yuuri’s hand couldn’t reach him as well, but Victor had other plans anyway.

He looked down at the man on the table and sucked in his bottom lip at the sight. Yuuri’s hair had become somewhat disheveled and his face was redder than anything he’d ever seen.  As his eyes moved down the man’s body, still clad in his Eros outfit.  Victor’s hands moved up Yuuri’s thighs as his eyes went back to the others.  Yuuri’s eyes hadn’t moved off of him at all, until Victor started palming him through his pants causing his eyes to flutter shut.

At that, Victor wasted next to no time in removing one of Yuuri’s skates in order to get his pants off at least one of his legs.  Yuuri lifted his hips to help the man pull down the fabric, sighing more once the bodysuit underneath the costume had been unsnapped from between his legs.  He really did love the costume, but he didn’t realize how uncomfortable it would be to wear in certain situations.  He most definitely hadn’t anticipated having a hard on in it, that’s for damn sure.

Victor ran his hands down Yuuri’s thighs to his knees, bending his legs up so his feet were on the table, legs spread wide.

“Is _this_ okay?” Victor asked, taking in the view as he felt the gifts from Chris heavy in his pocket.  Yuuri couldn’t find his voice and could only nod as he watched Victor with a mix of curiosity and lust.  Yuuri pushed himself up onto one of his elbows, keeping himself wide open for Victor’s viewing, and reached forward to unclasp Victor’s pants.  The button came loose easily, followed by the zipper, and Victor stepped out of them.  He quickly retrieved the items from Chris from his jacket pocket before removing it as well, tossing it over a chair.

Yuuri’s underwear was the next to go, joining his pants that were hooked around his ankle where one skate was still laced on.  His face heated up even more once he realized his coach, his idol, the man that he had looked up to for so long had his entire lower half in view completely.

He tried to ignore the feeling of the precum beading at the head of his cock, dripping onto his stomach.  He did his best to pull the top half of the costume up his torso to save it from any body fluid.

Victor growled quietly in his throat as he pushed down his own underwear and stepping out of it as well, his own dick standing to attention at the sight of the man in front of him.  The man he had been wanting since the previous December.  Victor stepped forward and pulled Yuuri as close as he could before leaning forward and kissing the man yet again, this time far more slowly, far less hungrily than he had been before.  He _did_ have feelings for Yuuri, and he wanted the man to know it, that this wasn’t just going to be a quick fuck because Yuuri had turned him on while on the ice.

Their tongues met between their lips before moving in to explore each other’s mouths.

Victor’s hips rocked forward, teasing against Yuuri’s entrance as he continued to kiss the man, kissing back the moans that the other was emitting.  He blindly reached for the lube Chris had gifted him that he had placed on the table a few moments before and uncapped it to spread on his fingers, warming the substance.  He tossed the tube back onto the table before circling his fingers around Yuuri’s hole before slowly pressing one finger in.  He was met with a groan, but surprisingly Yuuri had immediately relaxed the muscle and Victor kept a slow rhythm to spread him open.

Once he was satisfied with his work, Victor pressed in a second finger to continue working the man open.  Yuuri was quietly mewling into their, now sloppy, kisses and after what felt like hours, he was rocking his hips up to meet with Victor’s fingers, trying to find more friction.

“V-Victor, please.” The man whimpered, and Victor pushed in a third digit, causing the man to gasp and buck his hips up.  

Victor stood properly and slipped his hand from Yuuri’s ass, earning him a whine. He made quick work of ripping open the condom, courtesy of Chris as well, and rolling it on, slicking himself up. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s thighs, hoisting his legs over his shoulders, careful of the one skate still on his foot.  He pulled Yuuri right to the edge of the table, his ass just barely hanging off of the edge, before he pressed himself against his entrance.

Yuuri’s eyes were fluttering open and closed, and a low moan escaped as Victor slowly pushed into him.  He could feel Yuuri clench around his cock as he pushed in, slowing him down.

“Relax, Yuuri.  Relax.” Victor said quietly, turning his head to press a kiss to his bare knee hooked over his shoulder.  Yuuri nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Victor patiently wasted until he could feel the ring of muscle relax before he continued to push into the man.

Victor grunted when he finally bottomed out, the tight heat of Yuuri nearly overwhelming him.  He knew he wasn’t going to last long at all.  He stayed still with his hips pressed against the back of Yuuri’s thighs until the man nodded, ready.  Yuuri’s eyes opened, determination on his face.  He reached up and held Victor’s face with both hands on his cheeks.

“Don’t ever take your eyes off of me.”

Victor’s eyes widened as he gulped, feeling almost _threatened_ by the man’s words.  He nodded as he slowly started to rock his hips, keeping his eyes on Yuuri’s as he did so.  Yuuri, however, didn’t keep his eyes open for very long, as the feeling of Victor inside of him was too much to handle.  Victor kept his promise though and continued watching Yuuri’s reaction.

As Victor’s pace picked up, he could feel the sweat starting to form on his brow. Yuuri was making all the noises that Victor had, admittedly, dreamt about, and he couldn’t believe that he was witnessing them first hand.  He didn’t even care about the guarded skate blade hitting him in the back with every hard thrust, just cared about the crease between Yuuri’s eyebrows and moans with every movement.

But Victor was getting too hot, heat was radiating off of both of their bodies, and pulled Yuuri off of the table a little more before pressing his bare leg to his chest, spreading him even more open.  With this new position came knew reactions from Yuuri, who arched his back.

“R-right there, Vitya.”  Yuuri cried, and at the name, Victor continued to push in at the same angle with a grunt.  “V-Vitya, more…”

Eyes still on Yuuri, Victor was not going to disappoint.  He could feel himself moving towards the edge at a rapid pace, with each and every thrust into the tight heat that was Yuuri.  His arm tightened around the leg that was still hooked over his shoulder as his other hand moved to pump Yuuri’s cock.  Yuuri, in turn, had wrapped his own arm around the leg that Victor had moved, spreading himself even more for Victor.

Victor would never get over the man’s flexibility, and it only turned him on further.

“God, Victor, more…” Yuuri whined, back arching and hips trying to press up with each thrust as Victor hit his prostate.  Victor’s fist was working quickly to bring him to the edge.  “I’m – I’m gonna c…”  Yuuri’s words were cut off by him doing just that.  Victor watched in amazement as strings of white shot up to Yuuri’s hand, where he thankfully had thought through the lust-fueled haze to block the cum from landing on the outfit.

The sight alone was enough to tip Victor over the edge, and with a few more deep thrusts and a low groan of Yuuri’s name, he was spilling into the other man.

The two took a few moments to catch their breath, and Yuuri smiled wide when his eyes finally opened to see that Victor was still watching him intently.  The eye contact broke only after a moment though when Victor looked up to see the clock hanging on the far wall of the conference room.

“Shit.” He groaned before pulling out of Yuuri, who grunted at the loss.  “Shit, shit. We’re going to be late for dinner.” Victor carefully dropped Yuuri’s legs back down before removing the condom and tossing it into a trash bin.

Yuuri pushed himself up onto his elbows and wince at the slight pain in his legs.  “I completely forgot we were going out for dinner.”  He said, slipping off of the table, keeping the top part of his costume pulled up as he looked around the room.  “Can you please?” he asked, pointing to a box of tissues at the far side of the room.

Victor pulled up his underwear and nodded, quickly moving to grab the tissues and helped Yuuri clean up the mess.

The two continued to clean up in silence, both satisfied and happy with how the day had turned out.  Once their pants had been put back on, Yuuri took off his other skate.

“I’m not covered in anything, am I?”  Yuuri asked, looking down at his clothes to make sure that he had managed to not cum on anything else.

Victor did a once over and grinned.  “Nah. You’re good.”

“I’m good? Well, that was my first time but thanks, I guess.”  Yuuri mumbled, picking up both of his skates, missing Victor’s jaw drop completely.

“Wh-what?”

Yuuri looked up, eyebrow raised as he hobbled towards the door.  “What?”


	5. blow job

Yuuri twisted in his sleep and groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He was slowly being pulled from his slumber by a weight between his legs, and the most amazing feeling causing him to squirm.

His arm moved out beside him to grab for Victor and his breath hitched in his throat when he felt the bed empty beside him. He continued squirming until he could pry his eyes open. The blankets on top of him were far too hot, and he pushed them down to reveal a mop of hair between his legs. Yuuri blinked slowly before everything started to click in his head, as Victor smirked against the underside of Yuuri’s cock.

“Good morning, my sunshine.” Victor murmured, the vibrations of his voice causing Yuuri to wiggle his hips.

“What’re you doing down there?” Yuuri asked, feeling a bit silly. He could tell what Victor was doing, but he wasn’t certain why.

Victor hummed quietly as he ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh in his hands. “You were rutting against me in your sleep, so I figured I’d give you a hand.”

Yuuri could feel himself blush as he arched his back, Victor’s mouth enveloping the head of his cock, sucking gently.

“I’m sorry if I w-woke you.” he stuttered, embarrassed. He couldn’t even remember what he was dreaming.

Victor hummed again, his lips pulling off of the dick with a wet pop. “It’s okay, love. You know I love your cock.”

“V-Victor, that’s embarrassing.” Yuuri whined, glancing down at Victor, who was still under the comforter. The man grinned up at him, running his tongue up his cock slowly again, tracing the vein.

“But I love it, Yuuri. The smell,” he leaned in and took a deep breath at the base, “the taste, and the way your face looks completely blissed out when you’re cumming on my tongue.”

Yuuri’s face was on fire, and he didn’t know what to say. It was far too early for him to comprehend just how dirty Victor wanted to get.

“Don’t you like that, Yuuri?” Victor asked, his voice dropping lower. Yuuri felt himself nod quickly.

“Y-yeah.”

Victor grinned once more and leaned back down, sucking one of Yuuri’s balls into his mouth, massaging it gently. Yuuri moaned and arched his back once more. How long had he been going before waking up?

Yuuri moved one of his hands down into Victor’s hair, brushing the soft locks out of his face gently as Victor pulled back up, his own hand slowly pumping Yuuri’s shaft.

“What would you like, my love?” Victor asked quietly, pulling the tip of the cock to his lips, tip of his tongue skimming the slit and collecting the liquid slowly beading out.

“J-just keep going.” Yuuri managed to say, gulping back a lump in his throat as he watched Victor nod seconds before taking him completely in his mouth. Yuuri moaned loud as he felt the head brush up against the back of Victor’s throat, and his hands tightened in his hair. Victor nuzzled the hair at the base and breathed in before pulling back slowly, with hollowed cheeks and saliva dripping off his lips.

Victor hummed as he kept the head in his mouth before moving back down, tongue licking over the underside as he bobbed his head in a slow motion.

“Oh god, Victor…” Yuuri mewled, trying his best to keep his hips from moving off of the bed. The tight heat of Victor’s mouth was too tempting to thrust into. Victor could sense what Yuuri wanted to do and held him down with his free hand, while the other continued working at the base.

Yuuri’s breath was becoming more and more ragged as Victor worked, picking up the pace before slowing down drastically. His tongue teased over the heated flesh where he knew Yuuri was the weakest.

“V-Victor, I’m not g-going to last.” Yuuri choked out as Victor pulled off of him with another wet pop, kissing the swollen tip.

“Come for me, love.” Victor said, breath hot against his cock as his tongue continued to tease the tip while his hand worked him over.

Yuuri’s hands grasped at the sheets under him as he tried to hold out, but Victor’s hand moving and the velvet touch of his tongue was so overwhelming it brought him to the edge quickly.

Yuuri’s face screwed up as his eyes tightened, his back arched and he moaned loud enough to wake the entire neighbourhood as he spilled his seed onto his lovers tongue and face. His opened his eyes in time to catch Victor lapping up what he could, while missing the white mess for miles on his nose and cheek.

Victor continued licking up the mess on the cock in his hand, causing Yuuri to gasp, overly sensitive to the touch. Once he was satisfied, Victor crawled up Yuuri’s body and kissed him, and Yuuri opened up to him immediately, despite the taste of himself on Victor’s tongue.


	6. clothed getting off

It took ten minutes for Victor and Yuuri to make it back to their hotel room after the medal ceremony had wrapped up after the World Championship, and only ten minutes and fifteen seconds for the two to be on the bed, kissing like their lives depended on it.

“You did so good Yuuri.” Victor mumbled in between kisses, helping Yuuri out of his jacket. Yuuri was straddled across the man’s waist and his hands were wrapped up in his hair, deepening the kiss without saying a word until he pulled back for air.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Yuuri said softly, eyes lidded heavily as he looked down at Victor. Victor leaned up and captured his lips in another kiss, pressing his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri was the first to break off from the kiss and immediately started to trail kisses down Victor’s jaw and to his neck, where he nibbled and sucked at the skin under his ear. Victor shivered at the touch and moved his head to the side to give Yuuri more room to work, his hands moving down the man’s side to rest on his ass, squeezing. Yuuri groaned at the action and rutted his hips down causing Victor to gasp at the friction. The noise caused Yuuri to continue rolling his hips as his mouth stayed attached to the side of Victor’s neck.

The movements were causing all of the blood in Victor’s body to move south, and he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips up to meet Yuuri’s movements. The two groaned together quietly, and Yuuri moved one of his hands from Victor’s hair down between their bodies and into his own pants to free himself from the leotard with a sigh of relief.

Once Yuuri had pulled his hand back out, Victor could feel the man’s erection resting against him through all of the layers of clothing. Yuuri rolled his hips again, and Victor’s head tilted back at the feeling.

Yuuri sat up after kissing the mark he had just left on Victor’s neck and grinned, satisfied. He moved his hands down to rest on Victor’s chest as he rolled his hips at a quicker pace, the friction not being quite enough.

Victor, on the other hand, was grasping at the bed sheets as Yuuri moved. He loved the way the other man’s movements were fluid, the way his hips rocked seemed to come naturally. He gasped quietly as Yuuri shifted his angle and moaned, watched the man throw his head back and quicken up the pace as he rocked his cock against the others.

“Shit…” Yuuri cried, grinding down harder on Victor’s clothed erection. Yuuri could feel the impending orgasm starting to coil in his stomach, and he rolled his hips to get there quicker.

Victor pressed his hips upwards as Yuuri continued to press down, the feeling becoming overwhelming as his back arched off of the bed. By the look on Yuuri’s face, Victor knew he was close, and by the heavy feeling forming in his own body, he knew he wasn’t going to last long either.

Finally, with a moan and his head tilting back, Yuuri’s movements stilled as he came in his pants. His hips continued to rock slowly through the orgasm, and to help Victor through as well.

Victor watched the beauty unfold on top of him and pushed his hips up again. He was _so hard_ , but Yuuri had stopped moving completely. Victor grunted, somewhat frustrated until the man slid back on his legs to pop the front of his pants open. Yuuri pulled Victor’s leaking cock from the confines of his underwear and started pumping quickly, fingers spreading the precum down the shaft to move easier. Victor moaned at the touch and arched his back once more, his hands gripping the bed sheets tighter until he could no longer hold on.

Yuuri’s hand continued to move as Victor let go, strings of white shooting up and over the free skate costume the man still wore, and white meshing with the gold of the medal still wrapped around his neck.

As Victor tried to catch his breath, it hitched in his throat as he watched the man above him lick his hand clean. Yuuri’s eyes didn’t move off of Victor while doing so, before moving the cum-stained medal to his lips.

“You’re going to be the death of me, love.” Victor whimpered, causing Yuuri to smirk.


	7. skype sex

Victor rubbed his face with one hand as he stepped off the ice, his vibrating phone in the other. He looked at the screen as he walked into the lobby of the arena and grinned at the Skype call coming in from his fiancé. He was quick to answer, and quite surprised to see the camera start up once the connection had been made.

Victor’s eyes widened at Yuuri’s flushed face, light shimmering off the line of sweat across his forehead.

“Y-Yuuri?” Victor asked, quickly moving to somewhere a bit more private, out of sight from any onlookers that may be around. It was late in the afternoon in St. Petersburg and school children would be coming to take the ice for their evening lessons.

“Vi-Vitya, I’m sorry.” Yuuri whimpered, breathing heavily. Victor squinted and finally focused one what he was seeing. Yuuri was hunched up over a pillow in front of his laptop, arms folded in front of him. “I w-was thinking about you, and got carried away. I needed to see you. Hear you.”

Victor was torn. He didn’t want to hang up and leave Yuuri alone in this state, but he was in a very public area. People could see him, or worse off, _hear both of them_.

“Love, can you hang on for about fifteen minutes?” Victor asked, feeling horrible for even asking in the first place. He could get home in less time if he ran. Yuuri groaned, burying his face into the pillow.

“Please hurry.”

Nodding, Victor quickly ended the call and went to switch from his skates to his shoes. He yelled a quick farewell to the other skaters before quickly leaving the building to jog to his apartment.

He’d been at home in St Petersburg for a week and a half, and he was missing Hasetsu dearly. The distance between Yuuri and Victor had been hard after spending the last year together, and Victor desperately wanted the man beside him once more. However, he still had another week and a half until Yuuri would join him in Russia.

Victor took the stairs up to his apartment two at a time before fumbling with the keys to his door. As soon as he was inside his apartment with the door locked behind him, he scrambled to his bedroom where his laptop still sat at the foot of his bed. He quickly opened it up and waited for the Internet to connect before calling Yuuri back on Skype.

Yuuri was quick to answer, groaning quietly.

“I’m really sorry.” he mumbled, muffled by the pillow he was still laying on.   Victor glanced at the clock and realized it was quiet late in Japan.

“It’s okay, my love. What were you thinking about?”

Yuuri took a deep breath before letting a shaky one back out. “It’s embarrassing.”

Victor smiled at the laptop before crawling up onto his bed. “I’m sure its not. You can tell me.”

The two remained silent for what seemed like forever, and if it weren’t for the slight rocking on Yuuri’s side, Victor would have been sure that the connection had dropped.

“I got back from Minako’s and had a shower, and my mind started to wander.” Yuuri said, voice quiet. Victor had to turn the volume up in order to hear him. “So, I got off in the shower, but then…” Yuuri paused for a moment and groaned. “But then I came back to my room, and I wasn’t sated. And my hand isn’t doing the trick, and I can’t. I just, I can’t.” Yuuri’s voice cracked, desperation was in his tone as he continued to rock against the pillow; a pillow that Victor only then realized was really there for.

Victor gulped back a lump in his throat and shifted on the bed, feeling his training pants start to tighten.

“What do you need me to do for you, love?” Victor asked, tentative. He wanted to help Yuuri out more than anything, of course, but with seven thousand kilometers between them, it would be a bit difficult.

“Just talk to me, please, Vitya. I want you to be here right now, hearing your voice will help.”

“R-right, okay. I wish I was there to help you.” Victor started, feeling a bit nervous. It was one thing to talk dirty to Yuuri while he was actually there, but with laptops between them, it felt way different. “I would wrap my hand around you, jerk you slowly. Tease you.”

Yuuri grunted quietly, lifting his face so Victor had a full view of it, finally. The laptop still lit up the sweat on the man’s forehead, and he could see the creases of his furrowed brow.

Victor couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight in front of him, and his hand twitched at his side as he could feel himself turn on.

“I’d keep pumping your cock as I worked you open with my other hand.” Victor continued, watching as Yuuri sat up from his hunched position, his head now completely out of view, but Victor could still enjoy the sight. Yuuri, it seemed, had not got dressed after his shower. He was stark naked already, his cock heavy, resting on the pillow under him. Yuuri rolled his hips to gain friction on the fabric.

Victor scrambled to free himself from his pants, unable to take the neglect any longer.

“I’d work you open with my fingers.” Victor added, his hand moving slowly on his cock, trying to get back on track. Yuuri moved one of his hands up and off the screen before it dropped back down behind him. With the gasp through the speakers, Victor could only assume that he had pushed into himself.

“V-Vitya.” Yuuri whispered as he continued to rock his hips, shaking the laptop around. Victor’s fist tightened around himself as he pumped, wanting to burn the image into his brain forever.

“Fuck, Yuuri, you’re beautiful.” Victor groaned as precum started to seep out the head of his cock causing his hand to move a bit smoother. “After you’re all prepared for me, I’d press you up against any surface I could and fuck you so good.”

Yuuri moaned loudly at that, and Victor momentarily hoped that there was no one else in the Katsuki residence. The thought soon slipped away as Yuuri continued to rut against the pillow, quicker than he had been.

“I want you to fuck me, Victor.” Yuuri groaned, and it was like music to Victor’s ears. Yuuri never spoke such words unless he was completely desperate, or already wrecked from stimulation. “Please. Harder.”

Victor’s breath caught in his throat at that and his hand pumped his cock faster, more in time with the movements the man was making on the screen.

“I’d fuck you into next year.” Victor finally said, voice starting to shake as he snuck closer to the edge. “Until your legs were shaking. You wouldn’t be able to walk for twelve hours after.”

Yuuri moaned again, back arching as he finally wrapped his free hand around his dick. “I’m gon-na…” he started, breathing becoming heavily and quicker as his hand jerked.

“Come for me, love.” Victor damn near purred as he watched his lover jerk himself off.

It was a matter of seconds before Yuuri was crying out with Victor’s name on his tongue, his release narrowly missing the camera lens at the top of the laptop. The sight alone had Victor joining in, back arching as his own orgasm took over, soiling the shirt he had worn to the skating rink.

Both men were breathing heavy as Yuuri collapsed back on the pillow, not caring for the sticky mess that he had flopped down on. He groaned, a small smile visible on his face.

“Feel better?” Victor asked after his breathing had mostly returned to normal.

Yuuri hummed quietly and nodded. “Much. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I wish I could be there with you, so this doesn’t have to happen.”

“Did you not like it?”

Victor shrugged. “I quite enjoyed it, but nothing beats fucking you in real life.”

Yuuri buried his face in his pillow. “Victor, that’s embarrassing.”

Victor couldn’t help but snort. “Nothing beats _making love to you_ in real life.”


	8. half clothed

Victor had been working on his laptop in the living room when his ears perked up at hearing the bedroom door open. Yuuri had only arrived in St. Petersburg the day before, and the jetlag was kicking his ass. He had fallen asleep almost immediately upon arrival and had slept right through until late the next morning.

Yuuri walked out as he rubbed his eyes, and his choice of attire had Victor’s heart skipping, as he came out in nothing but his red and white, team Russia jacket.

“How did you sleep?” Victor ventured as Yuuri walked closer, before he removed the laptop off of Victor’s lap to sit on the coffee table. Victor raised his eyes at his silent fiancé and watched him carefully; his eyes still dark with sleep as he crawled onto him, straddling his lap.

The only answer he received was a content sigh as he buried his face against his neck. And Victor felt something between them that had clearly woken the other man up as they were pressed against each other.

“Yuuri,” Victor sang against Yuuri’s hair, feeling the man shudder under his touch as his hands moved to his hips.

Yuuri stayed still for a moment and Victor almost thought he had fallen back asleep before he felt lips against his neck. The kiss was quick before Yuuri was sliding back off of Victor’s lap to kneel on the floor between his parted legs.

“Yuuri?”

Silently, Yuuri looked up as his hands moved to Victor’s sweatpants. He tugged at the string to loosen them before tugging at the waistband until Victor lifted his hips. Yuuri left them sitting around his thighs as he leaned forward to mouth at Victor’s cock hidden away in his underwear. Victor’s eyes were wide as he watched the man, and wondered if he was still asleep. Yuuri wasn’t known for sleepwalking, or sleep-blowing, but maybe something had happened while they were separated that Victor hadn’t been informed of.

Victor could feel himself rise to the occasion anyhow once Yuuri pulled the fabric to the side to free him. Victor moaned as he felt the man’s lips on his shaft, slowly coming to life with every movement of Yuuri’s tongue.

When Victor had woken up that morning, he knew he’d be sleeping with Yuuri at some point that day. He hadn’t expected it to be so soon. By no means was he complaining.

Yuuri continued to work Victor’s cock with his mouth, bobbing his head, pulling back with hollowed cheeks, before lowering back down to nuzzle at the light hair at the base. He hummed softly as he did so before finally pulling off with a soft pop.

“Victor…” Yuuri finally said, voice somewhat broken from the intrusion in his throat. Yuuri stood up on somewhat shaky legs before turning around to lift the jacket. Victor’s eyes went even wider at the sight of slick marks around his hole. And if the man on the couch hadn’t been turned on already, he sure as hell was now as he reached for the other’s wrist.

“Come here.” Victor almost growled as he tugged Yuuri back into his lap. Yuuri straddled the man like he had only a short time before and gasped once he felt Victor slide against his entrance.

“Victor, please…” Yuuri moaned softly, pressing down to feel the friction again.

Victor watched Yuuri’s flushed face in awe, as the man sat with his head tilted back. He reached down to guide himself into Yuuri’s tight heat, and both sighed as Yuuri sat down on him completely.  Once comfortable, Yuuri lifted his head back upright before leaning in to kiss Victor, slow and deep, not having been given the chance to really enjoy it the day before, before he had passed out for the better part of twenty-four hours.  It was nice exploring the familiar feeling of the other mouths after being away from one another for so long. They’re nights on the phone and on video chat just did not make up for the lack of touch, and Yuuri and Victor were both ready to make up for lost time.

Yuuri was slow as he started to lift off of Victor, keeping their mouths attached as he started a steady rhythm. He winced at the pain, but it could have been worse. He’d felt worse.

Yuuri had woken up a little while before to an empty bed and a brilliant idea, fueled by the morning wood he had been sporting. He was quiet as he searched Victor’s nightstand until he had found a half used tube of lube, forgetting the sight of a bright pink dildo, a _set_ of cockrings and one set of zebra-print handcuffs, which suspiciously reminded him of Christophe. Yuuri wasn’t going to ask about previous partners Victor had had, and instead grabbed the lube to prepare himself. Once Yuuri was three fingers deep into his ass, he didn’t want to stop. He felt so damn good; the loss of the digits had him whimpering into a pillow. After regaining control of his breathing, he moved back to the drawer and frowned at the lack of condoms and put it on his mental shopping list. Victor’s team jacket was the first article of the man’s clothing he could find, which he slipped on before leaving the room, feigning exhaustion.

Yuuri was forced out of the kiss when Victor’s cock finally brushed against his prostate at the exact right angle. He moaned louder than he had anticipated, and felt his face heat up ten times more than it already was before. Victor’s hands on his hips tightened, and Yuuri picked up his pace, the pain finally subsiding into pleasure. He wanted more of Victor; he _needed_ more of Victor. Hell, he’d ride Victor until sunset if he had to. The feeling of being so _full_ of Victor was something that Yuuri had missed so much. Yuuri wondered if Victor would feel the same.

He cried out as the feeling spread through his body again; back arching as another moan wracked his body.

“Shit, Victor…” Yuuri mewled, his dick straining against the Russia jacket. He wanted to unzip it, but the friction of the fabric felt amazing on his sensitive skin as he bounced in the other’s lap.

Victor’s hands moved to Yuuri’s back to hold him steady, shifting the angle slightly as Yuuri leaned into the touch. The movement was just enough, the sounds coming from Yuuri were music to Victor’s ears, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold on. Between the noises, and the fact that there was no condom separating their skin causing the feeling to be way more intense than he was used to, he was surprised he had lasted as long as he had already.

Victor could feel Yuuri start to clench around him, which was a sign that the other was close, a sign that he had picked up on long ago. And Victor was ready for it. His eyes moved from Yuuri’s flushed and completely blissed out face and down to where his cock was pressed against the jacket, a wet spot had grown at the head. Something about the sight of Yuuri completely wrecked in his jacket forced his hips up to meet Yuuri half way. Yuuri cried out at the harder contact and threw his head back, his nails digging into Victor’s shoulders as he sped up, wanting to feel it more and more.

Yuuri was close, he could feel it building up in his abdomen and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. He didn’t want to stop. Victor’s cock felt so good, way better than any toy he’d used in the last few weeks. As Victor had now found the right angle to consistently pound at Yuuri’s prostate, he knew he was a goner.

“Mmph, Victor. There.” He croaked out, bouncing on Victor’s dick quicker than he legs wanted him to. Victor continued to thrust up into the heat, feeling his own peak coming fast. “I’m gonna…”

Yuuri’s words were cut off with a moan, so loud that the entire apartment block heard him, but he didn’t care. He continued to ride Victor through his own orgasm, the inside of the team Russia jacket covered in cum. Yuuri tightening around Victor was enough to send the older man over the edge, his hands moving to his hips as he tightened his hold, thrusting into him until he was spilling into Yuuri, his name on his lips and stars circling his head, dizzy with the feeling he’d missed.

Yuuri was breathing heavy as he looked at Victor, both of their faces red with exertion. They met each other in a kiss half way before pressing their foreheads together.

“I missed you, Victor.” Yuuri mumbled quietly, feeling sleep trying to grab at him once more.

Victor grinned, stealing a chaste kiss before sitting back against the couch. “And I missed you, my love. Welcome home.”

Yuuri grinned before wincing as he lifted himself off of Victor’s softened cock, the feeling of the man’s seed slowly dripping down his leg, and the feeling of his own against his stomach.

“I’m gonna need a shower.” Yuuri mumbled, turning around.

Victor’s eyes went straight to Yuuri’s legs, licking his lips at the sight. He reached forward with one hand to stop the man from leaving so soon and lifted the bottom of the jacket with his other. The sight of the mess he had made most definitely grabbed his attention, and he couldn’t help but spread Yuuri’s ass to get a better look.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri cried, though stayed still, even bending forward a little to give the other man a better view.

“Yeah, we’re not done yet.” Victor decided, standing up behind Yuuri and pressing against his ass, letting his sweatpants fall to the floor. “Let’s hit the shower, champ.”

“Did you just call me _champ_?”

Victor slapped his ass and smirked at the moan in response, steering them towards the bathroom. “Yes, lets go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say half used tube of lube five times fast yikes


	9. against the wall

Victor and Yuuri had only been in the hotel room not two minutes before their mouths were coming together. It had been an intense day, and the couple was full of pent up energy that they both needed to get rid of before even thinking about sleeping.

Victor led them both into the room as they slowly removed one article of clothing at a time. It wasn’t long before they were standing in nothing but their underwear, gasping for breath as their kiss finally broke. Yuuri’s face was flushed red and there was sheen of sweat across his chest, which heaved up and down as he tried to even his breathing. Victor wasn’t much better as his hands splayed wider on Yuuri’s lower back, moving his fingertips down and under the elastic of his underwear. Yuuri took that moment to attach his mouth to the front of Victor’s throat, his tongue moving across his Adam’s apple before lowering to his chest. Victor gasped as Yuuri’s tongue gently grazed over his left nipple before moving to suck on the right, his teeth gently digging into the flesh before he pulled away.

Yuuri lifted himself back up with a smirk as he looked at the man in front of him. His eyes lingered for a moment before he turned away to grab something that had been left on the nightstand the night before.

Yuuri opened the tube while he moved back to Victor, who had stepped closer to the window, peering outside. They were on one of the topmost floors of the hotel and had an amazing view through the high rises that surrounded their hotel; so amazing that Victor couldn’t help but smile. The smile dropped and a gasp took his place as Yuuri’s hand dipped below the waistband of his underwear and a cold substance on his finger passed across his entrance.

“Cold,” he grumbled quietly, tilting his head forward as the finger slowly circled around the ring of muscle.

“Sorry, love.” Yuuri said quietly, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the other man’s shoulder.

Yuuri’s hand moved out of Victor’s underwear after a moment before the offensive cloth was pushed down his legs. Victor was happy to kick them off, and just as he was about to turn around to face the other man, Yuuri pressed him against the window, bare chest against the cold glass causing him to hiss. The cool surface wasn’t the most pleasant against his arousal.

Yuuri’s finger was back on Victor’s entrance moments later, finally pushing into the tight heat with his fingers coated properly. Victor gasped and instinctively pressed back against Yuuri’s hand, causing the younger man to smile. The man worked his fingers into the other as he placed kisses across his back and neck until he was completely satisfied with his work. He was quick to pull out, earning him a whimper from Victor, before quickly prepping himself. He stepped closer to Victor once he was ready, tossing the lube somewhere onto the bed behind him, before aligning his cock with Victor’s waiting hole. Yuuri continued to press kisses across the skin in front of him as his free hand moved to clutch Victor’s hip as he pushed into the man. They both moaned from the feeling, a feeling that always felt _so good_ despite how many times they’d been in similar positions.

Yuuri stayed still once he was fully sheathed for a moment until Victor found a more comfortable way to stand, parting his legs and resting his arms on the window in front of him. The entire sight was quite lewd, anyone in any of the other high rises around them could definitely see into their room with the curtains wide open, the sky dark overhead and the lights in the hotel room lighting them up for anyone to see. Neither seemed to mind nor seemed to be quite aware that they were putting on a show for anyone that could see.

Victor took one step back to present his ass more to Yuuri before nodding. Yuuri took the initiative and started a slow pace, both hands now on Victor’s hips.

The slow rhythm didn’t last too long, however, as Yuuri started to thrust his hips quicker and harder, spurred on by the lewd noises passing Victor’s lips. He loved the noises the other man made and it always made him want more, to hear more. His fingers tightened on Victor’s hips as he continued to slam into the tight heat, groaning out as Victor tightened around him every few thrusts.

“Y-Yuuri, more,” Victor panted, trying to push back with every thrust, bending more at his waist. “Harder, f-fu-uck.”

Yuuri wasn’t one to disappoint and started to ram in as hard as he could, the sound of skin against skin filling the room.

Victor stood up from his bent position after a few before gasping and nearly falling face first into the window. He stood back up as soon as he was down and tried to keep himself upright, hands splayed on the glass in front of him as Yuuri continued his assault.

“Right there, ri-i-ight the-e-ere,” Victor cried, needing more of the friction.

Yuuri’s nails dug into Victor’s flesh as he continued his movements with sweat dripping down his back as he felt like his own skin was burning up. He didn’t want to stop though; Victor’s noises were so pleasing to his ears.

Victor could tell with Yuuri’s movements starting to falter that the other was getting close. He moved one of his hands from the glass in front of him to wrap around his cock, pumping in time with the thrusts. He gasped at the feeling and hoped to every god that his arm wouldn’t give out. Death by getting fucked through a window wasn’t an ideal way to go, although he’d definitely be happy.

Yuuri could feel the edge coming faster and faster, as he looked down to watch as he disappeared into the other man repeatedly. He groaned at the sight, the feeling starting to tighten within his belly.

“I-I’m gonna,” Yuuri panted, his breathing was heavy as he tried to keep focused, getting lost in the feeling of Victor tightening the muscles around his aching cock.

“Come for me, Yuuri,” Victor managed to get out as he jerked himself quickly, feeling his own orgasm edging up closer.

Yuuri was the first to go as Victor clenched, as he was unable to handle the tight space anymore. With a loud moan and a shudder, he stayed pressed up against Victor’s body and stilled, the seed releasing within the other.

Victor didn’t last much longer at the feeling of being completely filled, and soon, strings of hot white shot from the tip of his cock onto the glass in front of him. He continued pumping his softening cock until he was completely and one hundred percent satisfied at the sight of the cum slowly dripping down the window.

Yuuri continued to stay still as his arms wrapped around Victor, tight, his face pressed against the heated skin of his neck. The two stayed quiet save for their heavy panting, attempting to regain control of their breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wall, window... same thing


	10. doggy style

Yuuri mumbled indecipherable words as Victor’s hands moved up his bare back, pressing his finger tips into his shoulder blades and rubbing small circles into the knots he found under the skin.

Training had been excruciating that day. Yuuri’s muscles were on fire, and he missed the onsen back home very much. Victor was quick to offer his services though, and before they knew it, Yuuri was laying naked on his stomach, hugging a pillow under his head with Victor straddling his ass, also naked for no other reason than he felt overdressed with Yuuri in the room.

Yuuri knew that Victor was good with his hands, but he hadn’t been expecting quite the massage experience. Victor was picking out very knot under the man’s skin he could find and rubbing them away, causing Yuuri to sigh as he continued to relax into the bed, the pillow feeling like a cloud under his head.

He concentrated on Victor’s hands as they continued moving across his shoulders and down his back, feeling all of the tension starting to melt away.

Victor’s hands continued their journey on the other man’s back, making circles lower and lower. Time seemed to pass slowly as Yuuri relaxed more and more into the bed, and Victor’s hands skillfully worked out any paints. Yuuri could have dozed off, but it was Victor shifting down to straddle his thighs that had him perk back up. He smirked into the pillow when he felt Victor’s growing arousal brush across his ass. He wiggled his hips some, teasingly, before Victor’s hands slid down to cup his cheeks.

“Was this your plan all along, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, feeling his cheeks warm as Victor continued to massage his rear. There was definitely no tension there, but Victor _was_ an ass man after all.

“Maybe.” Victor said quietly before crawling up, holding himself over Yuuri with his hands on either side of his head. He leaned down to kiss the man’s cheek, until Yuuri turned his head enough to kiss the man properly.

“You could have just said so.” Yuuri mumbled against Victor’s lips before kissing him again.

As Victor kissed him back, he blindly reached for the well-used tube sitting atop the nightstand beside the bed. He broke the kiss once it was firmly gripped in his hand. “I know, but that’s less fun.”

With a small grin, Victor slid back down Yuuri’s body to take his place on his thighs once more. His hands moved over the man’s ass again, spreading him open with a hum, thumbing over his entrance gently. At the touch, Yuuri whimpered, and Victor was quick to lube up his fingers.

Before anything, Victor crawled off of Yuuri’s legs and with his free hand, prodded him in the hips. Yuuri was quick to understand as he quickly pulled his knees up under his own body to bring his ass up to a better angle, parting his legs for Victor to sit between. Victor couldn’t help but lick his lips as he slipped up close to Yuuri, using his free hand to spread him once more before slipping his first finger in.

Yuuri mewled as soon as the finger pushed past the ring of muscle, and already in a completely relaxed state, it didn’t take to long before Victor was free to push in a second. The older man worked him open slow and steady, watching as his fingers disappeared into the tight heat and looking forward to his cock feeling the same sensation.

Victor’s fingers didn’t move from Yuuri until Yuuri was pushing back against his hand, needing more. Victor hooked his finger gently causing Yuuri to cry out, just before freeing them.

“V-Victor, hurry up.” Yuuri whined, wiggling his ass for the man behind him. Yuuri hugged the pillow tighter with one arm while the other moved back, hand splaying over his ass. “Please.”

Hearing Yuuri’s needy words didn’t help Victor’s situation, and he was quick to lube himself up. He stood tall on his knees once he was prepared, and pushed the head of his cock over Yuuri’s waiting hole.

“Are you ready?” Victor asked, a teasing tone in his voice as Yuuri tried to push back against him.

“Victor, please.”

“I’m not sure if you are.” He said slowly, rubbing the tip around his entrance as Yuuri continued to whine, hand tightening on his ass as he tried to spread himself more.

“God, Victor.”

“Yes?”

Yuuri buried his head into his pillow, feeling his face burning up with just the mere thought of the words about to spill from his mouth. “Just _fuck_ me already.”

Victor chuckled quietly as he smacked Yuuri’s ass with his free hand, the other guiding himself into the man soon after. “Well why didn’t you just s-say so.” He said, grunting slightly as he pushed into the welcoming heat.

Yuuri moaned out at the intrusion and rutted back almost immediately. He was far too relaxed to feel any pain, he just needed Victor to _move_ and _move now_.

“So needy tonight, Yuuri.” Victor said, trying to keep his voice steady. Seeing Yuuri in this state always made him jump to the edge almost immediately, but wrecked Yuuri was his favourite Yuuri.

“Sh-shut up, just…” Yuuri stuttered on his words for a moment as he gasped, Victor’s hand coming down against his ass once more as he kept a painfully slow pace. “Just, more. Faster, fuck.”

Victor looked down at Yuuri’s back and grinned, one hand moving to tighten his hold on his hip as he started to thrust quicker, the other slapping across the reddening skin of his ass once more. Yuuri hissed at the sensation, though continued to rut back with every movement.

Victor continued to pick up the pace, spurred on by the noises coming from Yuuri and the sound of skin against skin, lewd and loud in the room. He would have to send an apologetic gift basket to his neighbours, as the headboard of his bed seemed to want to go through the wall with every movement he made.

Yuuri pushed himself up onto his hands and arched his back down towards the bed, crying out almost immediately at the new sensation as Victor brushed against the bundle of nerves that had been waiting for him. Victor kept a steady pace once hearing that as he moved his free hand up Yuuri’s back and to the back of his head, grabbing hold of his hair. He tugged gently, pulling Yuuri’s head back as he continued to pound into him.

“F-Fuck, Vi-ictor.” Yuuri cried, feeling his legs start to shake as he grew closer to the edge. He could feel the heavy weight of his orgasm start to build as he collapsed forward once more. He winced only slightly as Victor’s hand was forced out of his hair, but he felt so good in that moment he didn’t even care. His face was once again planted against the pillow he had been hugging before, unable to hold himself on his arms anymore. He moved one hand down to wrap around his leaking cock instead.

Victor continued his pace, knowing he wasn’t going to be lasting much longer, especially with the sounds that Yuuri was making, indistinct words and moans mixed together only brought him closer to his climax.

Yuuri was the first to go, his hand pumping quickly, his thumb teasing over his head as he finally came over the sheets under him. He continued to work his hand in time with Victor’s thrusts until he became too sensitive to touch.

Victor moaned as Yuuri’s walls tightened around him. He was seconds away, there was no way he was going to last much longer. Victor quickly pulled out of Yuuri and began jerking himself until he was essentially painting Yuuri’s back with his seed, groaning at the release. Yuuri slowly swayed his hips side to side, relishing the satisfied feeling until Victor collapsed onto the bed beside him.

They were both quiet as they caught their breath, Yuuri moving only slightly when his knees had started to scream at him. Victor turned his head to look at the other and gave a soft smile.

“Would you like me to run you a bath, love?”

Yuuri hummed quietly and nodded. “Please.”

Victor took a few moments before pushing himself off of the bed. He leaned over to kiss Yuuri’s hair before rolling out and making his way to the bathroom. Once the water was running and the tub began to fill, he made his way back to Yuuri and picked him up off of the bed to carry him to the bathroom.

“I’ll change over the sheets, you just relax.” Victor said quietly as he set Yuuri in the tub.

Yuuri reached up before Victor could stand back up and pulled him down to kiss him. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i hear the term doggy style, i just think of the bad touch by the bloodhound gang ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	11. Dom/sub

Yuuri hummed quietly as he left the bathroom, stepping back into the bedroom with a smile on his face and a gift for Victor in his hands. The man in question was still laying in bed with a book in his hands and the covers pulled up to his chest. When Yuuri entered the room, Victor looked up and immediately put the book on the nightstand.

“I have a gift for you.” Yuuri said as stepped up beside the bed to rummage in one of the drawers on his side of the bed. Finding what he was looking for, he glanced back to Victor to see the man eyeing the item in his hand.

“Is that so?”

Yuuri hummed again as he nodded, twirling the black anal plug in his hand. “I thought we could have some _fun_ later, and I thought how nice it would be for my angel to be ready for me.” He spoke with a quiet tone as he crawled up onto the bed beside Victor.

Victor regarded the plug for a moment before a grin crossed his face. “Of course, _sir_.”

Victor pushed the blankets off of his bare body and turned onto his front, while Yuuri slicked up his fingers. He shuffled over to Victor and immediately pressed two fingers into the other man to stretch him out for the larger device. Once he was satisfied with his work, he lubed up the plug and slowly pushed it in. Victor groaned and buried his face into the pillow as the plug settled into him firmly. The man took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves before crawling off of the bed to stand. He wiggled his hips to get used to the feeling before nodding.

“It’s actually quite comfortable.” He said, looking up to Yuuri with a surprised tone in his voice.

Yuuri grinned widely. He’d been looking for just the right plug for weeks, and when it had arrived that morning, he couldn’t wait to test it out.

“That’s good. Let’s get ready for practice, yeah?”

Victor wiggled his hips again before nodding.

 

Despite the plug buried in his ass, Victor didn’t seem fazed as they went through their usual training regimen. He had Yuuri practicing his difficult quads, and running through his new free skate and short programs. He had him practicing his edges and his spins until Yuuri finally asked for a break, which Victor gave him gladly.

Yuuri skated to the side of the rink where his water bottle and phone sat, his eyes trained on Victor. He watched as the man did laps of the rink, before jumping into his signature quad. Victor was as graceful on the ice as he’d always been, and Yuuri never got tired of watching the other man skate, completely lost in his own thoughts as he jumped into the air for another quad salchow.

A thought came to Yuuri’s mind at that and he bit his lip to hide the smirk as Victor skated closer to him. Yuuri picked up his phone.

“Hey, can you do a waltz jump?” he asked, earning himself a double take from Victor.

“A w-waltz jump? Yuuri, I’ve been skating for how many years? What kind of question is that?”

Yuuri cleared his throat and stood up straight, Victor immediately sensing the change.

“That’s not what I am asking. Can you do a waltz up, please, my angel?”

Victor’s voice hitched in his throat and his cheeks tinted a light pink as he looked at Yuuri, still completely confused as to why Yuuri was asking him such a thing, in such a way.

“Yes, sir.” He finally said with a nod before skating off.

Yuuri was quick to open his phone as Victor skated around in a circle before coming around to do the simple jump right in front of Yuuri, but something caused his land to be shaky, and Yuuri played down the smirk with a concerned look. Victor hadn’t fallen, and he was relieved because he was worried he might have.

“What was that landing?” he asked playfully, still holding down a button on his phone. Victor was squatting with both hands on his mouth, eyes looking up at Yuuri, pleading. Yuuri lifted his finger after another moment.

“Wh-what is this?” Victor finally asked, standing up on shaky legs, looking around to make sure that no one else was in the arena.

“We’re alone, don’t worry.” Yuuri said quietly so Victor would at least relax about that. “I wanted to test the Bluetooth feature out.”

Victor cleared his throat, “Bluetooth fea—oh god.”

Yuuri pressed back down on the button, and Victor was quick to move to the boards as the plug began vibrating once more.

“It’s definitely giving the effect that I wanted.” Yuuri said matter-of-factly as he let his finger off of the button once more, Victor sighing loudly beside him. “How does it feel?”

“Good.” Victor said, looking over to Yuuri who had his eyebrow raised and his thumb slamming down on the button again. “Good, _sir_. It feels good, sir.”

Yuuri grinned and stopped the vibrations once more. “Excellent.” He said, stepping closer to Victor, who stood back up with a little difficulty. Yuuri’s eyes scanned down to take note of the obvious tent in Victor’s pants, and his hand immediately moved to cup it. He hummed softly. “My, my, what have we here?”

Victor’s breath hitched as Yuuri rubbed gently. The feeling stopped all too soon for his liking, and he whimpered as Yuuri backed away. Yuuri turned the vibration on once again, Victor’s legs becoming jelly again.

“Yu-uri,” the man whined, clutching the boards for dear life.

Yuuri cocked his head to the side and turned the vibration setting up a notch. Victor moaned louder.

“Excuse me?”

“Pl-please, s-ir. Not here.” Victor choked out as Yuuri kept the vibrations going.

Out of the corner of Yuuri’s eye, he could see people starting to arrive in the lobby for the next skating session. He nodded and turned the device off and skated right up against Victor.

“Of course, my angel.” He said quietly, pressing a kiss to the man’s cheek before helping him off of the ice, keeping his front hidden from the people in the lobby.

 

Getting home was far too fun for Yuuri, and Victor had never been so glad to wear a long coat out of the house, covering him _just_ enough. At every crosswalk they’d have to stop at, Yuuri was sending vibrations from his phone to Victor, who would groan and fall against Yuuri. Onlookers only assumed that Victor had an upset stomach.

Once they arrived home, Yuuri turned the vibration up which had Victor clinging to the doorframe of the bedroom.

“S-sir, for the love of god.”

Yuuri smirked at that and locked the front door as he kicked off his shoes. After dropping his skate bag, he turned the vibrations off and nodded his head, motion for Victor to go into the bedroom.

By the time Yuuri had walked in behind him, Victor had already thrown his jacket over a chair. He turned as he stood at the end of the bed, waiting for his next instructions. Now that they were home, the real game could start, and Yuuri could tell that the man was excited as he tried to hold back the large grin that wanted to break across his face.

“Strip.” Yuuri said, voice firm as he stayed standing by the bedroom door, still bundled up in his jacket, his phone buried in his pocket.

Victor was quick to throw off his sweater, earning him a high setting of vibrations. He gasped and fell back against the bed, which only pressed the plug in farther causing him to moan loudly. Yuuri stopped it at once.

“Slower.” Yuuri said as he unbuttoned his jacket.

“Yes, sir!” Victor nodded as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt before slipping it off. Yuuri nodded in approval and sent a quick, light vibration Victor’s way. Next, Victor took time with the belt around his hips before dropping it onto the pile growing beside him. His pants came next, and Yuuri’s eyes hadn’t moved off of the large bulge since his shirt had come off. Victor caught sight of Yuuri licking his lips as the zipper came down, and Victor made quiet the show as he swung his hips to drop his pants to his feet.

“Good boy.” Yuuri mumbled quietly, sending another soft vibration to Victor. He stepped forward, pulling his shirt over his head. “You’ve been very good today, my angel.” Yuuri said in his low but demanding voice, a voice that Victor would never get over. “I have another gift for you, would you like to see it?” he asked.

Victor nodded quickly as he looked down at Yuuri. He could see the lust swirling in the other man’s eyes and his cock twitched in the confines of his dampened underwear. “Yes, yes please, sir.”

Yuuri grinned and pushed Victor onto the bed causing the man to gasp. Yuuri stepped closer to Victor, between his parted legs, as he set the phone down on the bed beside him.

Yuuri was slow as he unzipped the front of his pants before pulling them down; followed by the tight black underwear he wore underneath. Victor eyed the man’s growing arousal for only a moment before Yuuri was turning around and bending over, showing off the end of his own plug. Victor gasped before Yuuri turned back around, smirk on his face.

“You weren’t the only one having fun, my angel.” Yuuri said, his hand moving to rub over Victor through his underwear. He looked down at the white cloth turning transparent due to the leaking tip, and his tongue darted out across his bottom lip. “Move up.”

Victor, at that point, was not one to argue and he hurriedly made it up to lay against the pillows, Yuuri crawled up with him, straddling his hips and grabbing the lube that they had left on the bed earlier that morning. Yuuri moved Victor’s underwear to the side before lathering it up in a thin coat of lube, the movements of his hand causing Victor to moan. He wiped the excess on the sheet under him with a scrunched up nose before reaching back for his phone to send another shock to Victor.

“You already looked so wrecked and I haven’t had my way with you yet.” Yuuri mumbled, leaning over to kiss Victor’s cheek softly. “You look so good like this, my angel.”

“Th-thank you, sir.” Victor mumbled as another shock came through the plug. He groaned.

Yuuri lifted himself up enough to remove his own plug, moaning softly at the loss as he tossed it to the side. He moved up Victor’s body and immediately sat down on Victor’s waiting cock, both moaning out simultaneously. After having the plug in all day, Yuuri found it far easier to relax around Victor and he found his pace rather quickly.

Yuuri rocked his hips and lifted himself up before lowering him self down as quick as he could. His head fell back as he lost himself in the feeling of Victor’s cock against his walls, over and over again. It was when Victor started bucking up into him that Yuuri remembered his phone, sending a high vibration to Victor, stuttering his movements.

“Fuck, Vitya!” Yuuri cried as he had shifted his movements, finding that sensitive bundle of nerves. The electric feeling coursing through his body spurred him on, and he continued to roll his hips against the other’s, crying out with each meeting with his prostate.

Victor’s head was back against the pillows, his breathing was heavy as he tried to concentrate on _something_ , but it was too hard when everything felt _too good_. The plug in his ass was on a low setting, and along with Yuuri riding him until next century, Victor was overwhelmed.

Yuuri was surprisingly the first to climax; even he hadn’t been expecting it as it seemingly came out of nowhere. He gasped as hot strips of white covered Victor’s chest, making it as far as his chin. He continued bouncing in Victor’s lap to ride it out before slipping off, replacing himself with his hand.

Yuuri pumped Victor quickly, trying to match the pace he had made as he was riding him. He grabbed his phone with his free hand and turned the setting up once more causing Victor’s hips to rise from the bed as he moaned.

“Pl-please, sir. Can I p-please c-cum?” Victor asked soon after, Yuuri smiling tiredly at him.

“Good manners, my angel. Cum for me.” Yuuri said as he continued to pump Victor’s leaking cock.

It didn’t take too much longer until Victor was crying out, his hips bucking off of the bed as he let go, seed shooting up to mix with Yuuri’s on his chest, and covering Yuuri’s hand still wrapped around his sensitive shaft.

Yuuri turned the plug off on his phone but kept his hand wrapped around Victor’s cock as he leaned over, kissing the man softly.

“You were very good today, my angel. You’ve earned yourself another gift. Any ideas?”

“Thank you sir. If I can, can I think about it?” Victor asked, clearly tired from the days activities.

Yuuri nodded and rolled to the nightstand to grab the box of tissues to clean up the mess they had both made.

“Of course.”

Once Victor was clean, Yuuri found his spot beside him and wrapped his arms and legs around him.

“Hmmm, Victor?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I love you.”

Victor chuckled quietly before turning to face him, reaching back to remove the plug still in him.

“I love you, too.”

Yuuri’s eyed the toy in Victor’s hand. “Did I give you permission to remove that?” he asked, voice changing once more.

Victor cleared his throat and moved to put it back. “Sorry, sir.”

Yuuri shook his head and reached for it, tossing it to the end of the bed. “It’s okay. Scene is over. I’m too tired.”

Victor laughed quietly and pulled the younger man closer, nuzzling into the top of the dark locks before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference, a waltz jump is one of the first jumps you learn as a beginner skater. think of it like half an axle. don't wear a vibrating anal plug while skating, folks!


	12. fingering

Yuuri pushed Victor’s legs up against his chest with a smirk as his fingers of his free hand teased over his waiting hole, fingers slicked up and ready to go.

“How bad do you want this, Victor?” Yuuri asked, voice gruff as he’d only been awake a short amount of time, but with the feeling of Victor’s arousal pressing into his back waking him up, he figured the other needed some sort of punishment.

“P-please. So bad.” Victor whimpered as Yuuri’s finger circled the puckered ring, unable to move as Yuuri held him down with his arm.

Yuuri hummed softly before pushing one finger into the man, causing him to let out a large breath of air. Victor relaxed almost immediately and Yuuri slowly pushed in a second finger. He moved his hand slowly, teasingly, wanting Victor to hold out as long as he possibly could. He spread his fingers and pressed against the heated walls of Victor’s ass, stretching him more as the man moaned, back arching off of the bed as he did so. Yuuri continued to hold him down so he couldn’t move much more than that.

Yuuri finally pushed in a third finger causing Victor to moan louder, gasping as Yuuri’s finger just barely brushed against his prostate.

“Hmf, Yuuri, there.” Victor mumbled before gasping, the finger brushing against it again ever so lightly. Yuuri smirked as he continued his deliberate gentle strokes.

Victor could feel sweat forming on his brow as his toes curled, the weight in his abdomen starting to swell with every movement of Yuuri’s fingers, slow and steady.

“More, please. Faster.” Victor said, wanting it to come out like question, though ending up with a statement. Yuuri let it slip as he worked his hand quicker, pushing his fingers deeper as he still hooked his finger just right. Victor was mewling; his face was flushed with one hand in his hair and the other clutching a post on the headboard. He cried out with every touch and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, his cock laying heavy on his stomach under his legs, the only friction being that of his thighs lightly brushing him.

But just that along with Yuuri’s assault on his hold was enough to push him over the edge, as his seed shoot out between his legs and his chest with a loud, satisfied moan.

Yuuri was slow as he extracted his fingers, and Victor whimpered at the loss before the other man helped in moving his legs back to the bed. Yuuri helped clean up his chest before kissing him on the forehead.

“What about you?” Victor asked quietly, eyeing the obvious arousal in Yuuri’s pajama pants.

The man simply shook his head and snuggled up against Victor’s side once more.

“I’m too tired to worry about it now.” He mumbled against the man’s chest, eyes heavy with sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to get this one out of the way


	13. rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second part to [chapter 8!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9263741/chapters/21100286)

Victor growled deep in his throat before pushing Yuuri against the wall just outside the bathroom. His eyes had barely moved off of the mess he had made dripping down the back of Yuuri’s legs, and it was instinct that pushed him forward.

Yuuri made a startled noise as his arms pressed against the wall in front of him before he had completely face planted into it.

“V-Victor?”

Victor was quick to lower himself to his knees, lifting the bottom of his jacket from the man’s ass to spread him wide, sticky white still spread between the cheeks. Victor kept one hand firmly on Yuuri’s ass as one finger moved along the hole in front of him, still slightly gaping from minutes before. Yuuri stifled a groan behind his hand as Victor’s finger pushed past the ring of muscle, pulling out more of the seed. Victor’s tongue moved along his bottom lip before he was spreading Yuuri open again, moving his face in to run his tongue across his entrance.

“Oh, god!” Yuuri cried, bending forward to present his ass a little better to Victor, who continued to lap at Yuuri’s rear, cleaning the mess he had made, relishing in the flavor of himself.

Victor continued to run his tongue around the ring before slipping his tongue into him, licking at the walls slowly, his hands squeezing Yuuri’s cheeks tight. Yuuri’s knees were weak with the feeling of Victor’s tongue, his breathing heavy as it took all his strength to keep him upright.

Yuuri’s back arched, pushing him back against Victor’s face causing the man to tighten his hold, his tongue working faster as he continued his ministrations. Yuuri was in heaven from the feeling, not having been in such a position before. Him and Victor had been quite adventurous, but this had been a first and one he hadn’t been expecting. One he would definitely like to try again, and again at that.

Yuuri could feel his cock start to twitch back to life as Victor finally pulled back to bite down on one of Yuuri’s cheeks, sucking hard over his teeth marks. He slapped Yuuri lightly on the other before standing back up, kissing the back of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri could feel Victor’s growing erection brush against his entrance and he couldn’t help but back into him, groaning at the touch.

“Let’s get that shower.” Victor mumbled against Yuuri’s neck before tugging him into the bathroom where they had been originally headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short but theres only so much you can write..
> 
> there will be a third part to this when chapter 21 comes around!


	14. 69

Victor and Yuuri fell onto the bed, giggling between sloppy kisses as their hands wandered each other’s bodies. Victor slowly pushed Yuuri onto his back, tugging up the bottom of the man’s shirt as he did so, hand splaying across his stomach sending chills up Yuuri’s spine.

Victor wasted no time in maneuvering himself around to press gentle kisses across the man’s stomach causing Yuuri to gasp at the touch. The two had stayed up far too late and probably had a little bit too much to drink; Yuuri’s entire body was sensitive to any touch. It didn’t help that Victor leaned down a bit farther to nuzzle his hardening cock through his jeans.

“V-Victor!”

Victor only laughed softly against the fabric, causing vibrations to course up Yuuri’s body, not helping the situation in the slightest.

Victor made quick work of undoing the man’s pants and tugging them down to his thighs. Victor licked his lips as his hand immediately wrapped around the base of his shaft, earning a moan from the other man. Victor sat up, hand still wrapped around the man, before shifting over to straddle Yuuri’s body, back towards him. His hand pumped slowly before he leaned down to run his tongue across the tip of the cock. Yuuri gasped, back arching slightly at the sensation.

Yuuri’s hands moved around Victor’s thighs and tugged him back so the man was straddling his shoulders instead. His mind was a bit hazy, his concentration was mostly on the feeling of Victor’s tongue swirling around his dick, but with some time, he managed to free Victor’s own erection from his pants. Yuuri clasped his hands around it as he felt himself brush the back of Victor’s throat, a moan escaping his lips as the man hummed around him.

“F-fuck, Victor.”

Victor pulled off of Yuuri’s cock with a wet pop and pressed his lips against the side, smiling.

“God I love it when you’re vocal.” Victor mumbled before lapping up the precum leaking from Yuuri’s tip.

As another moan escaped his throat, Yuuri’s hand slowly started to pump the man straddling him. He reached to his side with his free hand and pulled a pillow over so he wouldn’t be as strained as he lifted himself up to take Victor into his mouth. It was an odd angle, not one he would ever suggest again, but he made it work. He did his best to concentrate on pleasuring Victor with the movements of his mouth all while trying to keep himself focused while Victor did the same to him. He moaned around Victor’s cock as the other moaned around him, the vibrations of his voice almost too much to handle.

The two both continued to work their mouths on each other’s dicks at different paces, both moaning against each other until their breathing became erratic. Victor continued to bob his head as Yuuri popped off of Victor to pump him with his hand, his back starting to ache from the angle.

Yuuri was starting to see stars with each and every time Victor moved down his shaft and he could feel the impending orgasm start to build deep in his core, tightening and tightening. His hand pumped Victor’s dick quicker as he knew he wasn’t going to be lasting much longer, teasing his thumb over the tip where liquid was starting to leak at an alarming rate. His free hand gripped around Victor’s thigh, as though it would help ground him.

“I- Vict-or, I’m g-gonna…” Yuuri panted as he raced closer to his peak, keeping his hand going as steadily as he could though completely captivated by the movements Victor was making with his mouth. “F-uck, Vic—”

At that, Yuuri arched his back as the white mess shot directly into Victor’s waiting mouth. Victor continued to work him through his orgasm, cleaning him up with his tongue. Yuuri’s hand continued to move slowly on Victor’s cock, and when his climax had subsided, he lifted himself back up to slip him into his mouth once more. Yuuri worked in fervor, still high from his orgasm as he swirled his tongue and teased around the cock head. Yuuri could hear Victor’s breathing start to pick up, a tell tale sign that he was getting closer.

Yuuri pulled back with hollowed cheeks and once more replaced his mouth with his hand, pumping quicker than he could with his mouth. It was only a loud moan that gave Yuuri half a second of warning before Victor’s warm seed was spraying out over his face and onto his shirt. Yuuri kept pumping until Victor fell forward onto the bed with a thump and a groan, and Yuuri could relax back into the pillow he had grabbed earlier. Both were breathing heavy, and Victor lifted himself back up once he had somewhat regained control of his lungs. His eyes widened when he turned around to see the mess on Yuuri’s face, and smirk played at the corner of his lips.

“Well, this is a beautiful sight.” He said, moving up Yuuri’s side as Yuuri licked the cum from around his mouth.

“Shut up.” The younger man mumbled, undoing his soiled shirt before sitting up to pull it off, wiping the rest of his face with the same shirt. “I hear it’s good for the skin.” Yuuri finally said as he tossed the shirt in the direction of the laundry hamper.

“I think it’s good for your hair.” Victor added, his own shirt following Yuuri’s to the floor. “Which, it’s also in your hair.”

Yuuri reached for his hair and made a face as he, indeed, could feel the stickiness on his bangs.

“I’ll test this theory and shower in the morning, I’m too tired. I think I shouldn’t have had that last drink.”

Victor nodded and slipped out of his jeans and underwear with Yuuri following suit. It didn’t take too long for them both to be curled up together, satisfied.


	15. sweet and passionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay

Victor and Yuuri both walked into the hotel room, grins wide on both of their faces. They both removed their coats and gloves after setting down their bags after an afternoon of shopping in Barcelona. Yuuri glanced at the beds pushed together and his heart tugged in his chest before he looked at Victor, who hadn’t stopped gazing at him after he had closed the drapes to cover the window. Like a magnetic force, the two stepped towards each other, and their lips met in a soft kiss.

The kiss was gentle and every way loving as they moved their lips together. Victor was the first to prod at Yuuri’s bottom lip seeking entrance to the other’s mouth. Yuuri hummed quietly as he let Victor in, his hands moving up to comb through the back of the man’s hair.

Every movement was slow, sweet, and calculated. Victor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him flush up against him, his hands splaying across his back. The two stayed like that for what felt like forever, but also only seconds before they finally broke away from one another, catching their breath.

Victor looked down at Yuuri with the softest of smiles, and Yuuri couldn’t help but grin back up at him as Victor pulled Yuuri’s hands from the back of his head, bringing his ringed finger to his lips.

“My love…” Victor said softly, having nothing else to add as he kissed the ring once more before swooping in to attach his lips to Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri gasped quietly at the action but moved his head to the side, giving the other man access as his hands tightened his grip on the other’s.

Victor was gentle against Yuuri’s skin, careful not to leave any marks where audience would see it from the ice. Victor wanted to the world to know that this man was his, but he knew he couldn’t leave visible marks on Yuuri’s skin the night before the Grand Prix Final.

He continued his ministrations down across the front of Yuuri’s neck to the top of his shirt. He stood back up after a moment before his hands moved to the bottom hem of the shirt, eyeing Yuuri for permission to continue. As soon as Yuuri nodded, the shirt was slowly brought over his head and dropped beside them onto the floor.

Victor nudged Yuuri to the side and nodded at the bed for him to sit. Yuuri scrambled up onto the edge of the bed without complaint and Victor slowly started to unbutton his shirt, his eyes on Yuuri’s the entire time.

Yuuri couldn’t look away from the man in front of him. He was still having difficulty believing that Victor was his coach, let alone now his _fiancé_. It was a lot to wrap his head around, and the way Victor stripped out of his shirt was making his brain short circuit. Surely it was about to explode as Victor stepped up to him, between his parted knees to push him onto his back.

Victor descended onto Yuuri as soon as he was on his back, his lips pressing feather light kisses to his chest, and his tongue running over one of the man’s pert nipples. Yuuri gasped at the sensation, and groaned quietly as Victor’s teeth grazed over it next. Yuuri could feel the man grin against his skin as he continued his ministrations, lips and tongue not missing a single inch of his skin as he continued to work his way lower causing butterflies to stir in the pit of Yuuri’s stomach.

Yuuri could feel his arousal start to pick up as Victor descended, his lips softly brushing the skin across his hips and thighs before biting down on his inner thigh, painfully close to his groin. Yuuri gasped at the sensation and a soft whimper escaped as Victor sucked over his bite mark. Victor was in a territory he was more than welcome to mark up, and he did just that.

There was no pattern in the way that Victor worked, marking the insides of Yuuri’s legs, kissing over light stretch marks before finally moving up to tease his tongue over the head of Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri, however, hadn’t been expecting such a sensation quite so soon and gasped at the feeling, back arching slightly.

“V-Victor!”

Victor laughed softly, pressing his lips to the side of the man’s shaft before grinning. “Sorry, my love. I couldn’t hold back anymore.”

Victor continued to tease Yuuri’s arousal with the tip of his tongue, gently grazing over the heated skin before letting his lips slip over the head, sucking softly. His tongue swirled around as his eyes moved up to meet Yuuri’s, who cheeks had turned bright red. Victor slipped down Yuuri’s cock slowly before sliding back up and releasing him with a pop and smirked.

Victor stood up properly after that and moved to his jacket, pulling out a bag of things he had bought earlier. Yuuri frowned as he watched the man; he didn’t recognize the bag at all, though he did recall Victor slipping away while Yuuri had gone to retrieve some coffee.

When Yuuri realized what Victor had procured was, he could feel his cock twitch, heavy on his stomach. He shifted back onto the bed to rest against the pillows and bit the inside of his lip as Victor dropped the strip of condoms and lube onto the bed. Victor watched Yuuri move on the bed and he could feel himself grow nervous, though he couldn’t place _why_ exactly. With nimble fingers, he undid his pants and dropped them to the floor along with his briefs, his cock springing free and raised to attention. Yuuri couldn’t help but run his tongue across his bottom lip at the sight, but the thoughts swimming through his head didn’t last long as Victor climbed onto the be to settle between Yuuri’s legs, which parted more out of need.

Victor moved to hover over the other man before lowering down to let their lips come together once more. Yuuri moaned into the kiss as he could feel Victor’s cock brush up against his own, and he lifted his hips slightly to feel that friction once more.

Victor was the one to pull back from the kiss with a small smile as he pushed himself up to sit on his knees. He grabbed the lube and uncapped it before pouring a generous amount on his fingers, spreading it slightly to warm it. He reached down and let his fingers tease over Yuuri’s puckered hole. Yuuri mewled at the feeling and gasped as Victor slowly pushed his first finger, waiting for the man to relax. With his free hand, Victor picked up Yuuri’s and brushed his lips over the gold band around his finger, and just at that he could feel the man unclench around his finger. Victor started to move his finger slowly to work him open before pressing in a second. Yuuri took less time to relax, and it wasn’t long before Victor was pushing in a third just to be sure. But with the third finger, Yuuri’s hand tightened around Victor and he whimpered.

“Please, Victor.”

Victor hummed quietly and hooked his finger before pulling out of the man causing him to moan. Victor took a moment to take in the sight in front of him; Yuuri already half way to being completely wrecked, his cock leaking onto his stomach and his free hand resting on his forehead. Victor reluctantly looked away and tore off a condom from the strip before rolling it onto his waiting cock. He slicked himself up with more lube before shifting forward, pressing Yuuri’s legs up and closer to his chest. Victor reached down and slowly guided himself into the man’s tight heat, as he moaned at the intrusion. His free hand once again found Yuuri’s and Yuuri’s hand tightened, the pain from being stretched being moved to Victor’s hand. Victor moved slowly until he was completely sheathed and wiped his hand on the sheets under them before picking up Yuuri’s other hand. He leaned down and let their lips crash together once more, heavy breathing between messy kisses. Tongues danced between them as Victor’s hips slowly started to rock once he felt Yuuri relax around him.

Victor kept the pace slow and steady as they continued to kiss, fingers interlaced with one another. Yuuri broke away from the kiss first once he felt the head of Victor’s cock brush up against the sensitive bundle of nerves with in him causing him to cry out and arch his back. Victor smirked at that and moved in, kissing over the expanse of Yuuri’s neck as the man moaned with each movement. Victor brought their hands over Yuuri’s head before lifting himself up slightly, bettering his angle so he could speed up his movements. Yuuri continued to make beautiful noises under him as he picked up his pace, pounding into the other man harder as he continued placing sporadic kisses across his neck.

Yuuri gasped suddenly in the new position and Victor could feel him shudder under him.

“Right there. Please, right there.” Yuuri mumbled almost inaudibly, but Victor heard loud and clear as he continued to thrust into the man right where he wanted him.

Victor let go of one of Yuuri’s hands and moved it between them, wrapping his fingers around the man’s neglected cock. He could feel the precum oozing out the tip as his thumb brushed over the head. Using it as a way to slick him up, he started pumping Yuuri in time with his movements, thrusting hard and deep though slowing his movements.

Yuuri knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the feeling of Victor’s lips on his skin or the hand wrapped around his shaft, and especially not with his prostate being absolutely assaulted. He could feel his orgasm building as his toes curled, legs shaking on either side of Victor’s body. His vision was blurry as he tried to keep focus on all the feelings as he raced towards the edge, his hand tightened on Victor’s.

“I’m go-n-nna…” Yuuri croaked seconds before he was releasing between their bodies, across his stomach and up to his chest as Victor pumped him through it, his hips still rocking in time.

Victor hummed quietly as he continued to push into the man, movements stuttering as Yuuri clenched around him. Grunting, he picked up the pace and felt himself nearing his peak as Yuuri continued to mewl under him, over stimulated by the feeling of Victor brushing past his prostate over and over.

With a loud moan, Victor’s hand tightened in Yuuri’s as he buried his face against his neck. His other hand covered in Yuuri’s seed moved to brace himself on the bed as to keep him from collapsing as his climax hit. Victor thrust into Yuuri a few more times to ride it out completely before letting out a content sigh, unmoving from his position.

The two stayed still for a few moments to catch their breath before Victor lifted himself up only to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“You know I’m gonna marry you regardless, right?” He mumbled quietly before brushing his lips against Yuuri’s lazily. “Gold medal or not.”

Yuuri laughed softly and he knew he’d be blushing if his face weren’t already the same shade as a tomato.

“It was a good incentive, though. But I’m glad, there’s less pressure now.”

Victor raised his eyebrow at that. “Oh? Well I still expect you to win gold, Yuuri.”

Yuuri brought his free hand up to cup Victor’s cheek, brushing his thumb across his skin. He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I can only do my best.”

Victor kissed Yuuri back with that statement and said kiss continued far longer than either had anticipated until Victor broke off.

“Hey, Yuuri?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Yuuri grinned wide at the words. He’d heard them before, and it always had the same effect causing his heart to leap and the butterflies to swarm in his stomach. He reached for Victor’s ringed finger and kissed the gold band.

“I love you, too.” He said softly before wincing. “Now, my darling fiancé, can you please remove yourself from my ass and run me a bath?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 down 15 to go


	16. in a public place

Yuuri watched Victor skate from rink side, his leg bouncing under him. He’d woken up a bit late, which Victor had assured him via text that it was fine, but he had another problem. And his hand hadn’t done the trick.  In fact, it had only made him more frustrated.

Watching Victor skate in the way he was skating wasn’t helping either.

It was still early morning and the rink was mostly empty. Victor was the only one out on the ice while a few others were still tying up their skates and getting ready for a good few hours of practice. Yuuri didn’t want to move from behind the boards.

He had managed to get into the arena undetected, his long coat covering his morning erection. He got quite a few stares at his choice of attire, since he usually came to the rink in his track jacket rather than a long jacket one would usually see Victor in. He waved them off and told them that he was cold, which only earned him more weird looks, though they left him alone after that. And it wasn’t a complete lie, he really wasn’t used to the cold Russian weather yet!

He had hurriedly slipped into his skates once he was safe to do so and stashed everything in his locker before maneuvering out of the changing area to the side of the rink.

Yuuri’s eyes were stuck on Victor’s body as he watched him move around the rink, his movements perfect with the practice music that was playing overhead. His hands moved up his sides and over his head as he shook his hips, and Yuuri had to gulp down a lump that had grown in his throat just by watching the man. He shifted on his feet and tried to calm his arousal, but it was _too hard._

Victor finally caught Yuuri’s eye and he grinned wide, throwing his hands over his head. “Yuuri, why aren’t you on the ice!” he cried as he skated towards Yuuri, who’s cheeks had flushed pink because people were now filtering onto the ice and staring in their direction.

Yuuri cleared his throat and shook his head until Victor was right up close. “I can’t get on the ice.”

Victor cocked his head to the side as he looked over the edge. “Well you’re skates are on just fine, so you can get on the ice just fine!”

Yuuri shook his head quicker. “No, no I can’t. I, uh,”

“Did you hurt yourself?” Victor asked, his voice concerned. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri sighed quietly, unsure of _how_ to explain it without having to actually _say_ it.

“I’m fine, I’m not hurt. Um…” he trailed off, eyes darting around as he could feel his face grow warmer. His brain was trying to concentrate and find the words but it was no use as Victor set his hands on the tops of the boards, Yuuri grabbed one of them and tugged him down, pressing Victor’s palm against the front of his jeans, groaning quietly at the friction.

Victor was quite taken aback by how forward the action was before he realized what was wrong with Yuuri. “ _Oh_.” He whispered, eyes moving up to see Yuuri looking everywhere but at him. “Yeah, you definitely can’t go on the ice.”

“N-no, definitely not.”

“But you can do some stretches.” Victor added quickly, grinning as he moved his hand away from Yuuri.

“What?”

Victor stayed quiet as he skated to the closest door to step off of the ice before back tracking back to Yuuri. He stood right behind Yuuri and moved his hands down the man’s sides, the touch sent shivers through Yuuri’s body.

“You’re going to do some stretches.” Victor said softly, leaning forward to speak right into Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri couldn’t do anything but nod, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Victor stepped back before bending to lift Yuuri’s leg, resting his heel on the top of the boards, and Yuuri bent the knee of the leg he kept himself on to properly stretch, wincing slightly. His arousal was not making the situation better.

Victor, however, had different plans as he knelt down. He pushed Yuuri away from the boards slightly though made sure the man kept his skate up high. Yuuri watched the man, puzzled by his actions, until Victor shuffled in between his leg and the boards.

“Victor…” Yuuri started as soon as Victor reached up to untie the drawstring of his practice pants before pulling them down just enough to pop Yuuri’s leaking cock out of the confines of his damped briefs. “V-Victor, people could find us.” Yuuri whispered, feeling his body heat up ten thousand degrees despite being in the cold ice rink.

Victor only grinned as his hand slowly started to pump the man’s erection, his tongue tracing over his bottom lip as he looked up at Yuuri. “All the more reason to cum quickly.”

Yuuri groaned at that and fell forward, crossing his arms on the boards in front of him and resting his head on top just as Victor swallowed his cock right down to the base causing the head to brush up the back of his throat. Yuuri bit into his arm to hold back a cry from the friction he had been waiting for all morning, and hissed as Victor pulled back with hollowed cheeks before he started a steady pace, bobbing his head with fervor.

“Oi, Pig! It’s time to skate, not sleep!” Yurio yelled from the other side of the rink causing Yuuri to jump slightly, forgetting about the other skaters on the ice.

At that, Victor pulled off of Yuuri with a wet pop and tapped his leg with one of his hands. “Switch legs.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to move after the service that Victor had so far been providing him causing his legs to wobble. But he managed to switch legs without _too_ much difficulty and before he could say katsudon, Victor was swallowing him back down and bobbing his head with everything he had. Yuuri slouched forward again and bit back any sound he wanted to make, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to handle the heat of Victor’s mouth for much longer. He could feel the orgasm start to build, coiling around him faster and faster as Victor’s tongue swirled around the head of Yuuri’s cock teasingly, as his moved to massage his balls. Yuuri started to shake as he reached his end, unable to give Victor much warning before he finally came. Victor had thankfully seen Yuuri at his peak enough times to sense it and had managed to catch all of the mess on his tongue. Victor moved his mouth a few more times, licking Yuuri clean before moving him back into his briefs and pulling his sweatpants back up, tying them up loosely. Victor stood up and helped Yuuri put his other leg back down on the ground and moved him to sit on one of the benches that lined one wall of the rink.

“Do you feel better?” Victor asked, brushing his hands through Yuuri’s hair as the man finally caught his breath. Yuuri looked up at Victor and nodded, his face still flushed pink.

“Yes, thank you.”

Victor laughed softly and shook his head, leaning down to press his lips to Yuuri’s forehead.

“My love, you never have to thank me for that. I tell you every time.”

“I know, but you’re so good at it.”

Grinning, Victor kissed Yuuri once more before standing up, crossing his arms. “I thank you for the compliment, but compliments aren’t going to get you out of practice. You _were_ late today, so we have to work even harder!”

Yuuri groaned and fell onto his side on the bench, covering his face. “Victoooor!”

“I’ll give you ten minutes to recover and I’ll see you on the ice!”


	17. on the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay!

“My, my, this is a pleasant view.”

Yuuri nearly fell out of his position on his yoga mat at the voice. He opened his eyes and saw Victor’s legs crossed in such a way that he knew he was leaning against the doorframe. He took a deep breath as he brought his knees back down to the mat before turning around to find him standing just as he had predicted.

“You don’t have to stop on my account. Do you need a hand?” Victor asked, mischievous smirk on his lips.

Yuuri hummed as his eyes lowered on Victor’s body, his eyebrow arching immediately. “No, but I think you do. How long have you been standing there?”

Victor glanced down to see the impressive bulge in his sweatpants before looking back to his boyfriend. “Long enough.”

Yuuri’s eyes stayed trained on the tented fabric of Victor’s pants and slowly nodded, his tongue running along his bottom lip. Victor stepped forward, as if his tongue had beckoned him to do so. Yuuri reached out as soon as he was close enough and pulled him forward, mouth immediately moving over the clothed erection causing Victor to gasp.

“I didn’t know yoga turned you on so much, my love.” Victor murmured, running his hand through Yuuri’s hair.

“Maybe it’s not so much yoga, but more that you were watching me.” Yuuri muttered against the fabric, nuzzling into Victor as his hands moved up to the waistband of the man’s pants.

“You like to be watched?” Victor asked, curious. Yuuri’s kinks never failed to surprise him, even if he was only doing yoga.

Yuuri only answered with a hum as he slowly pulled the sweatpants down, freeing Victor’s cock. He grinned before running his tongue up the underside of the length, teasing. Victor shuddered at the sensation as a chill moved up his spine. Yuuri repeated the motion a few more times before finally swallowing down the man’s cock as if his life depended on it, causing Victor’s hands to tighten in Yuuri’s hair as he repeatedly bobbed his head.

Yuuri finally pulled back, his lips pulling off of the head with a lewd pop, a trail of saliva connecting them. Victor watched Yuuri’s hand slowly work the base of his dick, with his face flushed and lips swollen. Victor could have come right then and there just at the state of Yuuri. He quickly stepped out of his pants that had pooled around his ankles before walking around to his side of the bed where he found a nearly empty bottle of lube waiting for him.

By the time Victor had returned to the end of the bed, Yuuri had already shimmied out of his work out shorts and briefs, and had moved onto his back. He reached up and snatched the lube out of Victor’s hand before he could even realize what was happening. Victor stood between Yuuri’s parted legs and watched as his boyfriend slicked up his fingers. Victor felt his knees weaken at the sight and knelt down as he watched Yuuri’s fingers disappear into his ass, slowly at first as he stretched himself open. Yuuri’s free hand had slowly started to pump at his cock, his eyes closing as he continued to work himself open. Victor reached for the forgotten lube, finding it hard to tear his eyes away from the lewd act happening right before his very eyes.

As soon as he had popped the cap open to ready himself, Yuuri’s eyes flew open. He didn’t stop Victor by any means, but watched as Victor slowly slicked up his cock with a flick of his wrist. Yuuri bit the inside of his lip as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, calculating his next move. He knew what he wanted, and Victor was ready for the taking.

Victor was rather surprised by Yuuri’s next move as the man pushed himself up to pin Victor down on his back, completely perpendicular to the yoga mat. Yuuri straddled Victor’s hips with a smirk on his face, and any blood that was left in Victor’s body was joining the rest down south as he felt Yuuri press his ass against him. The friction caused them both to moan, and Yuuri wasted no time in reaching back to properly lower himself onto Victor’s cock.

The feeling was one they both never got tired of, and once Yuuri was comfortable, he started a slow pace. Though, the slow pace didn’t last long and soon Yuuri was bouncing quicker, feeling his thighs start to burn from the movement. Victor’s hands moved up to rest on Yuuri’s hips, but his eyes stayed on his face. Yuuri’s eyes had closed as pleasure washed over him. His face was flushed and sweat was beading on his forehead. His breaths were short and coincided with soft moans and gasps, and Victor was finding it a difficult task to keep himself in the game.

Yuuri’s head rolled back as he started to roll his hips at a quicker pace, his breathing picking up as he moved.

“Oh god…” he groaned, feeling Victor brush right up against a sensitive bundle of nerves repeatedly with the new movement. “Shit, yes.”

Victor could feel Yuuri tighten around him, which caused him to groan, his back arching slightly which only pushed him deeper into the man. Yuuri cried out, his own back arching as he continued to bounce on Victor’s cock.

The two were a mess, for lack of a better word. They couldn’t keep quiet as Yuuri continued to move, the muscles in his legs yelling at him to stop. His hand moved down to wrap around his cock, pumping in time with his hips rolling.

It wasn’t long before Yuuri was letting go, loud moans leaving his mouth as ribbons of white burst up and over Victor’s clothed chest.

The feeling of Yuuri tightening around him again was what sent Victor over the edge after a few more moments, once Yuuri had nearly ridden out his orgasm. Yuuri had continued rolling his hips until Victor was completely saited, even though he was overly sensitive to the feeling. Yuuri twitched slightly as he pulled off of Victor, feeling the seed drip down his legs as he collapsed on the floor next to Victor, suddenly feeling quite embarrassed. He pressed his face against Victor’s side and whimpered.

“You have a voyeurism kink?” was the first thing out of Victor’s mouth causing Yuuri to groan.

“Don’t judge me.”

“I would never judge you, my love.” Victor said softly as Yuuri looked up to him. The younger man shifted up before leaning in to press a kiss against Victor’s lips.

“I know, and that’s why I love you.”

“Such a sap after sex.” Victor mumbled against Yuuri’s lips before capturing them once more.


	18. morning lazy sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for the delay!

Victor slipped out of his sleep to the bed shaking gently as Yuuri rutted against him in his sleep. He turned his face into his pillow as he held back a soft laugh before pressing back against Yuuri’s erection, earning him a moan muffled by the blankets covering both of them.

Victor opened one of his eyes and blinked until it was focused enough to see that they still had another hour before the alarm would go off. The man had two options at that point; he could either stay awake and help Yuuri, or try to get back to sleep while his fiancé continued to move around behind him which was distracting to say the least.

As Yuuri let out another moan, this time without the help of Victor, he made his decision. Victor reached to his nightstand carefully and retrieved the handy bottle of lube. His movements were slow as his brain was still trying to completely wake up, but he slicked up his hand and reached behind himself to wrap his hand around Yuuri, who hissed. Victor slowly pumped Yuuri’s cock until Yuuri finally started to come to.

“V-Victor.” He muttered against Victor’s back before groaning. “G’morning. ‘M’sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, my love.” Victor murmured back as he removed his hand from Yuuri to slip two digits into himself instead, grunting at the feeling.

Yuuri stayed quiet but kissed the expanse of skin in front of him as Victor worked himself open on his fingers, wincing slightly as he slipped in a third. Once he felt he was good and ready, his hand wrapped around Yuuri once more to guide him in.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s middle as he pushed into him, moaning softly against the other’s back at the tight heat surrounding him. Both men stayed still as they relished in the feeling before Yuuri started to slowly thrust into Victor.

The movements remained slow and steady, both far too tired for anything else. Both moaned at the friction, and Victor’s hands moved to rest over Yuuri’s where they were sitting on his stomach.

Yuuri wasn’t exactly sure how long he had been aroused before he had woken up, but Victor tight around him sent him straight for the edge almost immediately. He frowned though and concentrated, not wanting to cum too fast. He kept his movements slow as he continued pressing sporadic kisses on Victor’s back and neck.

Victor gasped after a moment as Yuuri finally managed to brush against a certain bundle of nerves within him, causing his arch to back. The sound only spurred Yuuri on, and his movements picked up only slightly and his hand moved down to wrap around Victor’s leaking cock.

Yuuri’s hand moved in time with his thrusts, and Victor’s eyes had fallen shut once more, as the feelings were overwhelming in his still half asleep state of being.

“Mmph, Yuuri, almost…” Victor mumbled into his pillow, finding himself rocking back against Yuuri’s thrusts.

The warning relieved Yuuri as he could feel his own orgasm starting to tighten up in his belly even more than it had been. His hand started pumping out of rhythm with his movements, and Victor gasped as he finally came, covering Yuuri’s hand with sticky white under the covers of the sheets.

Yuuri’s hand continued to move as his thrusts picked up, feeling himself about to reach his breaking point. He moaned softly as he bit into the back of Victor’s shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to make Victor hiss. It was definitely going to leave a mark. Yuuri ran his tongue over the mark in his attempt to soothe any pain as he finally felt his release wash over him. He continued to thrust up into Victor, riding though his high as his seed spilled into the other man.

Victor and Yuuri both stayed still as they caught their breath. Yuuri stretched his legs before tightening his arms around Victor, nuzzling into the man’s back on the brink of sleep once more.

“Good morning indeed.” Victor mumbled into his pillow, wincing as Yuuri slowly pulled out of him causing Yuuri’s cum to seep down his leg.

“Can I sleep more?” Yuuri asked, feeling everything dim around the edges as sleep tried to pull him back.

Victor opened his eye once more to focus on the clock and sighed. “For about half an hour, unless we cut morning practice short.”

Yuuri sighed. “Half an hour will do.”


	19. outdoors, woods, parks, gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day

Victor grinned as he pulled Yuuri back against him before wrapping his arms around his waist. Yuuri couldn’t help the laugh that escaped as he wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck. Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed pink with the mix of alcohol and the cool evening air surrounding them, and Victor was very much in the same boat.

“L-Let’s go through the park, Yuu-uu-uuri.”

Yuuri twisted in Victor’s arms and walked where he was guided, letting his head fall back against Victor’s shoulder as the laughter continued to erupt from his mouth.

The two had gone out for dinner, and both had had a glass or two more wine than they probably should have. It was late on a Tuesday, Valentine’s Day, and most people had already turned in for the night being that it was a weekday.

Victor had steered them both into a park, which was dark aside from the street lamps lighting up the pathways between what were probably gorgeous gardens and what sounded like a fountain.   There were large trees overhead blocking out most of the stars in the sky, but the moon shone bright between the leaves.

Victor nuzzled his face into Yuuri’s neck after they had weaved through the park, utterly lost without enough light to tell which direction they were walking in.

“Victo-o-or, why did we come to the park? It is so _dark_.”

Victor hummed against Yuuri’s neck before biting down at the soft skin causing Yuuri to hiss, stumbling slightly.

“I didn’t wanna go home yet.” Victor mumbled before running his tongue over the bite mark he had just left.

“N-not here!” Yuuri stuttered as he felt Victor’s hands slip between the buttons of his dress shirt, his fingertips brushing against the heated skin of his stomach.

“Mmm, why not? There’s no one else here.”

Yuuri bit the inside of his lip as he, slowly, looked around the park. There really wasn’t anyone around, and Yuuri had no idea what time it actually was, just that it was dark and the park was basically theirs for the taking. In a moment of boldness, Yuuri slipped around in Victor’s arms once more and let his hands slink around his waist.

“What’re you thinking?” was the first thing he decided to ask Victor, his head cocking to the side as he squinted through the dark. Victor’s hair glowed under the streetlights, and he could see the smirk growing on the older man’s face.

“Come with me.” Victor said, dropping his hands from Yuuri’s waist to pick up his hand instead. Yuuri followed Victor, not even considering the fact that Victor also had no idea where the hell they actually were in the park, until they had reached a large willow tree. Victor stared at the tree's silhouette for a moment before tugging Yuuri along once more, under the low hanging branches. Victor gasped once they had made it through the leaves and pulled out his phone, immediately turning on the flashlight. In his drunken stupor he had managed to find a completely secluded patch of grass underneath the willow tree’s leaves. He turned to Yuuri with a triumphant look, as though he had planned it all along.

In that moment, Yuuri fully believed that he _had_ planned it all along.

He would later find out that it was a complete fluke.

But in that moment, neither would take any other answer as the truth, and immediately Victor found Yuuri’s lips in a heated kiss.

The kiss could have lasted hours, or merely minutes, before Victor was pulling back to trail messy kisses down Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri let his head fall back as Victor started to unbutton each of the buttons on Yuuri’s shirt, completely forgetting about the tie tightly secured around his neck.

Victor dropped to his knees soon after Yuuri’s chest and stomach were visible, and his mouth attached to the soft pale skin that had been hiding beneath his shirt. Yuuri’s hands instinctively moved into Victor’s hair, and as Victor continued his decent, Yuuri couldn’t help but tighten his fingers around the strands. He hummed quietly as Victor continued his ministration on his hips, his tongue running along the lines of his hips before nuzzling the soft patch of hair right at the button of his pants.  Yuuri gasped at the action and wasn’t at all surprised by Victor’s hands moving to undo his pants. Yuuri wiggled his hips some as his pants fell to the grass under his feet, and Victor instantly started mouthing his hardening cock through his briefs. Yuuri gasped at the feeling and moaned softly once Victor pushed the fabric of his underwear to the side, freeing him into the cool night air. The chill was not exactly what Yuuri _wanted_ , but it kept him from losing control right away.

Victor moved his hand over Yuuri, pumping him slowly before running his tongue up the underside of the sensitive shaft. Yuuri moaned out once again, his hands tightening in Victor’s hair, tugging gently at the silver locks.

“V-Victo-or.” Yuuri mewled as Victor enveloped his cock, sucking him back in the heat of his mouth. Yuuri wanted to thrust forward, wanting to feel more, more, more, but Victor was quick to move his hands to his hips to keep him steady.

It didn’t take Victor too long to start a steady rhythm, bobbing his head, his cheeks hollowing every time he pulled back. He pulled off of the head of the cock after a short while with a lewd pop, a thin sliver of saliva connecting them as Victor looked up into the darkness, the light from his phone long forgotten at his knees lighting up Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri’s face had turned an even deeper red, and despite the chill in the air, Victor could see sheen of sweat on his brow, which was furrowed.

Victor licked his lips once Yuuri looked down at him before taking him completely into his mouth once more, the tip of the cock grazing the back of his throat. As Victor hummed around him, Yuuri moaned, his head falling back at the overwhelming feeling.

“V-Vitya. I’m c-close.” Yuuri groaned as Victor started to bob his head once more, quicker now as he reached his goal. “Mmph, Victo-or.”

Victor’s hands tightened on Yuuri’s hips as he continued to work, his eyes screwing shut in concentration, listening to Yuuri’s breathing picking up more and more. These were all the telltale signs that he knew very, very well.

“Vic-Victor!” Yuuri cried, hands again tightening in Victor’s hair as the man moved.

Finally Victor pulled off of Yuuri’s cock and began pumping him with fervor, his eyes on Yuuri’s face as he worked him over.

“C’mon, Yuuri. Cum for me.” Victor murmured, mouth still awfully close to Yuuri’s leaking cock. “Cum for me.”

Yuuri could feel his knees start to weaken as the familiar knot started to build in his abdomen. He was getting closer and closer, and the more Victor’s thumb brushed over the head, the closer he got.

Yuuri gasped and tugged Victor’s hair once more before crying out indecipherable words as he finally came, releasing white hot ribbons all over Victor’s waiting face and tongue.

Victor continued to pump Yuuri’s cock until he was positive he had milked him for everything he had. He let his tongue run over the overly sensitive dick, cleaning it of any mess before tucking it back into Yuuri’s briefs.

It took Yuuri a few moments to come back from his high, eyes wide once he saw the white mess over Victor’s face.

“You’ve made yourself a mess.” He mumbled, reaching down to wipe some off of Victor’s cheek.

Victor smirked and wiped a streak off of his nose with his finger, which ended up in his mouth.

“You made a mess, I just helped.”

Yuuri grinned and leaned down, letting their lips and tongues meet, the taste of his seed now on both of their tongues.

“What about you?” Yuuri asked once he pulled back from the kiss, keeping his lips against the other’s anyway.

Victor hummed and shook his head. “Wait until we get home. Valentines day isn’t over yet.”


	20. your own kink

“Victor, can you come in here?” Yuuri called from his position, leaning against the foot of the bed. He heard papers rustling in the living room followed by footsteps. Victor walked into the bedroom moments later and gasped almost immediately at the sight.

Yuuri stood against the bed, and behind him completely on display were a few different toys that Victor had not seen before.

“What’s this?” the older man asked as he stepped up onto the bed. He glanced over to find Yuuri trying to suppress a smirk.

“I thought we could have some fun today.” Yuuri finally said with a shrug, turning towards Victor to rest his hands on his waist. “What do you say?”

Victor’s eyebrow shot up immediately and he found himself nodding before he could really consider backing out, not that he _would_ consider backing out. When Yuuri wanted something, Victor always gave it to him no matter what.

“Of course, what did you have in mind?” Victor asked as his eyes slowly trailed back to the toys lying on the bed.

Yuuri turned to the mix of items and picked up a long black piece of cloth. “Get on the bed and you’ll find out. Oh, and lose your pants.”

Victor could feel his ears start to burn at the tips as Yuuri’s voice changed, commanding tone taking over. It was one of his favourites, and Victor could already feel his blood traveling south to his groin. Victor hurriedly undid his pants and pushed them to the floor with his briefs. He threw off his shirt as well for good measure and shivered at the slight chill in the room. He ignored it for the most part however as he crawled up onto the bed to lie against the pillows.

“As always, let me know if you want to stop.” Yuuri said as he walked around to the side of the bed, the fabric still in his hand as he reached for Victor’s arms. Before Victor could really compute what was happening, Yuuri had tied his arms to the headboard.

“Of course.”

Victor watched Yuuri curiously as he moved to crawl onto the foot of the bed, mindful of the toys lying in wait. Yuuri parted Victor’s legs to get a better angle before turning back for the bottle of lube he had already out with the toys. He slicked up his fingers before setting the bottle down and running his cool fingertips over Victor’s entrance. Victor gasped at the cold substance but it warmed up soon enough.  Yuuri slowly started to prod him open with one finger, soon followed by a second. Yuuri worked slowly, spreading Victor open with his fingers the best he could until he was completely satisfied with his work and until Victor was mewling under his touch. Victor squirmed once the fingers had left him, whimpering once his restrained hands finally were getting the best of him. He so badly wanted to start touching himself, but he couldn’t.

The smirk was back on Yuuri’s face once he noted Victor trying to move. It was the exact reaction he had been counting on.

Yuuri turned away from Victor completely to concentrate on the toys. He hummed quietly as he picked up one of the smaller vibrators and turned back to Yuuri. He turned the vibe onto the lowest setting before teasing it over Victor’s cock, causing the man to groan at the brief touch. He set the vibrator back on the bed seconds after and picked up one of the dildos instead. Yuuri made quick work to slick it up as he had done with his fingers before teasing the head over Victor’s hole. Victor’s hips ground down against it, though Yuuri kept it just out of reach as punishment.

“None of that, Victor.” Yuuri mumbled, waiting until Victor stopped moving before moving the dildo back against his entrance. Victor’s hips finally came to a complete stand still before finally, _finally_ , Yuuri pushed the toy into Victor before leaving it in completely.

Victor moaned softly at the full feeling and relaxed around the toy, wishing it was Yuuri but curious to see what the man had planned stlll.

Once the dildo was planted in Victor’s ass, Yuuri moved back to the vibrator. He hummed softly as he twisted back to face Victor properly, moving up closer between the man’s legs giving him the perfect view of all of his favourite things. Victor’s ass tight around the toy while his cock lay hard against his stomach.

Yuuri couldn’t help but lick his bottom lip as he moved the vibrator to sit against the head of Victor’s dick before turning it on to the lowest setting causing the man to moan once more. Yuuri held the vibrating toy still with one hand as his other slipped down to the end of the dildo, turning the end knob so it would start vibrating as well. Victor was immediately a whimpering mess at the sensation coursing through his body.

“Tell me if you’re going to cum.” Yuuri said, watching Victor’s face for any telltale signs as he started to slowly thrust the dildo into Victor.

Victor nodded at his request and let his eyes close, his fists clenching as he tried over and over again to move them away from the headboard.

“I’m gonna—” Victor gasped, and as soon as he did, the vibrating stopped and Yuuri stopped moving the dildo.

It was then Victor realized what Yuuri had planned and he groaned.

Yuuri pulled his hands away completely as he watched Victor catch his breath, his cock twitching against his stomach on the edge of his orgasm. Victor took deep breaths to calm him before Yuuri’s hands were back and the vibrating started up again. Victor’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to hold himself back, but it was hard with the vibrating toy brushing close enough to his prostate while the other toy teased the head of his cock. He could feel himself starting to leak against his stomach before he shook his head.

“I – stop, stop!”

And Yuuri stopped, and waited until Victor nodded for him that he was going to be okay.

This happened quite a few times. Yuuri continuously played around with the settings on both vibrators, and for one round had taken the one off of Victor’s cock to tease his nipples. Every time Yuuri turned off the toys, Victor looked more and more wrecked and it made such a pretty picture, one Yuuri looked forward to remembering for years to come.

Victor was breathing heavy the eighth time Yuuri turned off the toys, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold off. The building orgasm was tight in his abdomen and it was almost becoming painful. He had half a mind to ask Yuuri for permission, but his words died on his tongue as the vibrations started yet again, and instead of words a moan escaped as his back arched. The particular movement tipped Yuuri off instantly.

“Do you want to cum?” Yuuri asked, turning the vibration up on his cock, though slowing the thrusts of the dildo down, pushing it into Victor and turning up the vibration.

Victor could barely even think as the toys vibrated, his back arched and he nodded wildly, needing that release.

Yuuri hummed quietly as he shifted up onto his knees as if he’d get a better view, though it was already the best view. He stayed quiet, and he didn’t let up on the toys. Victor crooned indecipherable words and squirmed and oh _god_ was he a hot mess.

“I’m gonna, please, Yuuri, please let me cum.” Victor said almost too quietly to catch. Yuuri knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and he wasn’t so cruel he would turn the toys off again. Instead, Yuuri turned them up to the highest settings and Victor cried out at the feeling. “Fu-uck, Yuuri!”

“Cum for me, Victor.” Yuuri said, ten octaves lower than he usually spoke, the vibrations of his voice basically going straight for Victor’s cock.

It didn’t take much after that before Victor was releasing up across his stomach and chest, reaching as far as his chin. He continued to buck his hips up as the toys continued to vibrate against him. Yuui didn’t turn them off right away, until Victor did everything he could to get away from them.

“Please, no more!” Victor cried as Yuuri finally turned the vibrator off on his cock, though watched as the one in Victor’s ass still buzzed. “Please, Yuuri.”

Yuuri slowly moved the dildo out of Victor and turned it off, tossing it to the side with the now forgotten vibrator. Victor stayed still on the bed, breathing heavily as he tried to regain control of his lungs.

Yuuri looked down at the beautiful view in front of him and grinned, eyes trailing down from Victor’s face, across the pale expanse of his chest and to his softened cock, still twitching against his stomach. Yuuri licked his bottom lip before leaning down, licking up every last drop of the mess Victor had made before it completely dried to his skin. He ran his tongue over the dips and curves of his abs and up to his chest, cleaning him the best he could before letting his lips find the other pair. Tongues met instantly between them, and Victor hummed into Yuuri’s mouth at the taste.

“Can you please untie me?” Victor mumbled against Yuuri’s lips once the kiss broke, and with a laugh, Yuuri nodded and got to work to free his boyfriend.


	21. shower sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of [chapter 13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9263741/chapters/21316898)

As soon as they entered the bathroom, Yuuri was quick to get rid of the only piece of clothing he was still wearing, Victor’s team jacket, while Victor made quick work to get the shower running. Yuuri could feel the blood buzzing through his veins, as he looked over Victor’s bare body, his skin flushed pink with a thin layer of sweat on his chest. Yuuri sucked on his bottom lip as he made no effort to hide his staring, being fuelled by need.

Victor reached out once he had the shower going and pulled Yuuri flush against him, both men groaning as both of their cocks grazed against one another. Victor was first to swoop in to capture Yuuri’s lips, his tongue pushing into the other’s mouth almost immediately, the taste of his seed still on his tongue causing Yuuri to whimper.

The two continued the languid kiss until they pulled back for air, which had started to fog up from the shower. Victor tugged Yuuri into the shower stall and closed the door behind them before pushing Yuuri against the glass wall, much like he had moments before in the hallway.

Yuuri pressed his hands against the shower wall and pushed his hips out, needing Victor more than he had before. Victor’s eyes scanned down Yuuri’s back and to his ass, his hands moving down to cup his cheeks firmly, spreading Yuuri wide again.

“Mmph, please, Victor…” Yuuri whined as he let his forehead rest against the glass.

Victor hummed in response before pushing two of his fingers into Yuuri’s still stretched hole. Yuuri moaned and pushed back against Victor’s hand. Victor continued to move his fingers for a few more moments, just to clear his own conscience even though he knew that Yuuri was more than ready.

Once Yuuri had started repeatedly pushing back against Victor’s fingers, the older man finally pulled them out to replace with his cock, which had already started to leak at the tip from their previous activities. Both men cried out at the feeling, and Victor had to blindly reach back to turn the temperature of the shower down as he could feel himself start to burn up.

The pace started painfully slow despite Yuuri’s need for more. He continued to try and pick up the pace himself, but Victor’s hold was tight on his hips leaving him in charge.

“F-fuck, Victor. More.” Yuuri whined, feeling as though he was being tortured by the lack of pleasure.

Victor leaned in against Yuuri, pushing himself into the man right to the base. Yuuri wiggled his hips for more friction, but it didn’t help. Victor pressed his lips to the nape of Yuuri’s neck and chuckled.

“More?” was all he asked, voice ten octaves lower than normal, which only turned Yuuri on more.

“Yes, more.” Yuuri’s voice cracked as Victor slowly pulled out of him. “I need more. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Victor couldn’t even be bothered to hide the surprise on his face as he looked at the back of Yuuri’s head. His hands tightened on Yuuri’s hips as he finally started to rock his hips a bit faster, causing Yuuri to let out a very pleased moan.

But Victor slowed back down almost immediately causing Yuuri to cry in frustration, louder when Victor had completely pulled out of him.

“You’re killing me, Vitya.” Yuuri groaned, pressing his cheek to the glass as he tried to find anything to cool him down. The water pouring off of their bodies was still too warm.

Victor was hardly paying attention to the man’s words though, as he watched the string of precum fall between the tip of his cock and Yuuri’s ass. Victor’s hands moved from his hips to his ass, spreading him open to view the stretched ring. He slowly pressed forward, the head of his cock barely pushing into the other before he popped back out.

“You’re such a tease.” Yuuri mumbled, moaning each time Victor’s cock pressed into him.

“You look so good like this.” Victor mumbled, having a hard time, as he couldn’t break his eyes away from the view in front of him.

Yuuri was trying to think of anything that could get Victor to move, but his mind was blanking out every time he could feel the other. He let out a frustrated growl and pushed his hips back just in time to have Victor push in, completely enveloping him. At the feeling, Yuuri gasped and arched his back while Victor’s hands tightened on his sides.

“Fuck.” Victor hissed, he hadn’t been expecting Yuuri to move and hadn’t been prepared for the sensation.

“More like that.” Yuuri commanded, grinding against Victor the best he could from his position, still leaning against the shower stall wall. “If you fuck me like you mean it, you can do your favourite thing to me.” Yuuri added, hoping that Victor would finally do as he asked.

Victor sucked in a breath at that and took absolutely no time in thrusting into Yuuri, hard. The drastic change of pace caused Yuuri to gasp and cry out at the feeling, which was exactly what he wanted. Yuuri continued to thrust back against Victor, meeting him half way, causing the thrusts to be harder and deeper than they had been. The sound of their skin slapping together was the only sound that could be heard over the shower pelting water down onto their bodies.

Yuuri’s hands balled into fists against the shower wall as Victor shifted his movements, causing him to brush over that one spot that Yuuri had been dying to feel. Yuuri cried out at the feeling and continued to thrust back against Victor.

“Fuck, there. There. There.” Yuuri moaned with each thrust, and Victor gave it to him.

Yuuri listened to Victor’s breathing and he could tell that he was getting close. He could feel his own orgasm start to coil tight in his lower region and he reached down to pump his hard, leaking cock. He hissed as he wrapped his hand around the shaft, over sensitive still from their previous session in the living room. As Victor continued to thrust against his prostate though, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Which was good, he wanted to finish before Victor

With Victor’s movements, it really only took a few good pumps before Yuuri was releasing against the glass wall. He pressed his forehead against the wall as he looked down, watching the white mess drip down the window as Victor continued to thrust into him, breathing labored in a way that Yuuri had to move quickly.

Yuuri stood up and let Victor pull out before falling to his knees. Victor’s eyes widened as his hands immediately moved to pump his cock, and Yuuri waited patiently with his hands on his knees. Victor’s face screwed up as he got closer and closer to his release, his hand moving erratically the closer he got. Yuuri opened his mouth and presented his tongue just as Victor cried out, strings of white shooting from his hip and onto Yuuri’s tongue and face. He managed to close his eyes before they fell victim to Victor’s cum. Victor ran his cock over Yuuri’s tongue to clean up the small amount that continued to drip from the tip before slouching to the side of the shower stall to catch his breath.

Yuuri grinned up at Victor and he swallowed what had been given to him, the rest of the mess still on his face.

“You make such a lovely picture right now, my love.” Victor managed to croak out as his eyes fought to stay open.

“I told you I would let you do your favourite thing.” Yuuri said as he pushed himself back up onto his shaky legs, all of the activities finally starting to get to him.

Victor reached up and brushed a portion of his seed off of Yuuri’s cheek with his thumb before moving it to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri greedily sucked Victor’s thumb into his mouth, keeping his eyes on the man.

“God, when you do things like that…” Victor groaned, eyes finally closing as he tried to concentrate on the water pelting down on his back. “Shower and rest first. I can’t go on.”

Yuuri laughed quietly before putting his face under the shower, scrubbing off the rest of the mess. Once his face was rinsed off, he reached for the shampoo.

“Of course, we have all the time in the world now.”


	22. on the desk

Yuuri poked his head into the apartment’s office and grinned at the sight of Victor sitting in front of his laptop. The older man had a set of headphones on top of his head and he stared intently at the screen in front of him, his hands placed under his chin. Yuuri knew he was finding music for the next season’s programs, and he knew he shouldn’t interrupt him, but Yuuri was craving something only Victor could give him.

Yuuri slipped into the office slowly and blessed every god he could that Victor had bought a desk with only one side of drawers. Yuuri’s movements were stealth as he slipped up behind Victor and knelt down before crawling under the desk.

Victor jumped, startled, and looked down under the desk to see Yuuri settling between his legs with a wicked grin on his face. He turned the music down slightly and pulled one side of the headphones away from his ear.

“What are you doing?” Victor asked, feeling his cheeks heat and knowing full well what Yuuri was doing.

“Nothing.” Yuuri lied as he moved his hands up Victor’s legs and immediately to the zipper on his pants.

“Nothing?” the older man asked as he watched Yuuri’s nimble fingers unfasten the button and lower the zipper. Just with the simple action, he could feel his cock twitch under his briefs.

“Absolutely nothing. What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, moving his hand over Victor’s limp cock, wanting to wake it from it’s slumber.

“Working on programs.” Victor mumbled truthfully, breath hitching at the friction of the fabric. This man was going to be the death of him.

Yuuri hummed softly as he moved his hands up to tug the pants loose, and Victor lifted his hips to help him, letting the pants move down around his thighs. Yuuri’s hand was soon moving back over clothed dick, which was slowly perking up with every touch.

Yuuri continued to move his hand and tease his fingertips over the clothed tip, grinning more once Victor became fully hard. Victor whimpered softly at the teasing and wiggled in his seat, wanting to be free of the confines of his briefs.

Yuuri thankfully didn’t make him wait long, and he sighed at the relief once he was pulled free from the fabric, the warm air of the office hitting his heated skin.

Yuuri pumped Victor’s cock a few times, taking in the beautiful sight before him. His movements were slow and teasing as his thumb brushed under the head before over the tip. A few more pumps passed before Yuuri was kneeling up, mindful of the desk above him, and taking Victor into his mouth. The first few bobs of his head were short and fast before he moved down completely to nuzzle the hair at the base with his nose. Yuuri hummed around Victor’s member causing the man to groan at the vibrations. Victor’s hand found it’s way into Yuuri’s hair as Yuuri pulled back with a wet pop, grinning against the head before running his tongue down the underside. Yuuri continued his sloppy ministrations, kissing and licking at every bit of heated skin in front of him before taking Victor completely once more. It was taking everything within Victor not to thrust into the welcoming heat of Yuuri’s mouth. He wasn’t sure if Yuuri could handle it, and didn’t in any way want to scare him away with an attempt to fuck his face.

Yuuri continued to bob his head with hollowed cheeks while his hands moved the base of Victor’s cock in time with his mouth. He hummed as he worked with his eyes closed tight. He could feel Victor’s hand tighten in his hair and he grinned around the shaft at the telltale sign that Victor wasn’t going to last much longer.

With a few swirls of his tongue around the head of Victor’s cock, he could feel the warm seed start to fill his mouth. Yuuri drank it down like his life depended on it, bobbing his head and moving his hands slowly to pull Victor through his orgasm. Yuuri finally pulled away and grinned up at the man, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before crawling out from under the desk.

Victor sat back against his chair, gasping for breath as he glanced at Yuuri. His eyes trailed down the younger man’s body to find the lack of bulge in his pants, which he had expected to see.

“You’re not…?”

Yuuri leaned over to press his lips to Victor’s sweat-covered forehead. “Nah, not really.”

“Then why?”

Yuuri shrugged and walked towards the door. “I had a craving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the desk, under the desk, whatever. there was a desk involved.


	23. trying a new position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't try this at home kids.
> 
> also this goes along with chapter 21.

Yuuri had been out of the office barely five minutes before he was walking back in with a determined look. Victor was barely pulling himself together when the other had returned, his eyebrows rising as he looked Yuuri over much like he had a few minutes before.

“Okay, I changed my mind.” Yuuri said, setting down the tube of lube he had retrieved from the bedroom on the corner of the desk.

“Oh?” was all that left Victor’s mouth as Yuuri reached to the desk to move the laptop to a safer place atop a filing cabinet.

“Yes.” Yuuri said, turning back to Victor, who was still sitting in the desk chair with his pants around his thighs. Victor’s eyes widened as he watched Yuuri pull off his shirt, trying to figure out what had gotten into Yuuri. The man definitely had a dominant side, though it usually took a bit of coaxing to get out of him. This time around it seemed to come from out of the blue, not that Victor was about to complain. He was getting tired of listening to songs that weren’t inspiring him, and he needed the distraction.

Before Victor knew it, Yuuri’s pants were pooling around his ankles along with his briefs, cock hard and at the ready. Just the sight made Victor’s own dick twitch awake once again, still sensitive from a few minutes before.

Victor finally stood from his chair to let his pants fall to the floor, and his mouth dropped open when Yuuri picked up the lube from the desk, slicking up his fingers before reaching around to stretch himself open. Victor nearly forgot how to breathe as he watched the man work, his eyebrows furrowing with every movement he made as he stretched himself. Yuuri moaned softly as he continued to work his fingers.

Yuuri pulled out of himself when he was satisfied and bent himself over the desk, presenting his stretched hole to Victor, wiggling his hips as if to entice him. Victor absolutely did not need to be lured in, and stepped towards Yuuri, teasing the head of his cock over the waiting ring of muscle. Yuuri groaned at the feeling and pushed back against Victor, but the older man pulled away before reaching for the lube that had been placed back down on the desk. He made quick work of lubing himself up before aligning himself with Yuuri and pushing in.

The two moaned loudly at the friction, and Victor stayed still to catch his breath once he had completely sheathed himself. Yuuri wiggled his hips again as a request for Victor to move before growling.

“C’mon, Victor!”

After what felt like years, Victor slowly started to thrust into Yuuri’s tight heat, grunting with each movement. Yuuri gripped onto the desk and pushed back against Victor with each thrust, before whining. Victor was not hitting the right spot, and Yuuri pulled away from the man’s thrusts before climbing up onto the desk, facing the man with his legs spread wide.

Victor resituated himself between Yuuri’s legs and thrust into him, wrapping his arms around the man’s legs as leverage to thrust harder. As Victor moved, Yuuri’s head fell back with the pleasure coursing through him, but it still wasn’t enough.

“Harder. More.” He panted with each thrust, needing to feel more of Victor.

Yuuri leaned back on his elbows, which caused him to slip back on the desk. Victor wasn’t able to thrust in as deep, though Victor was quick to fix the issue as he pulled the desk chair closer with one of his feet before kneeling on it, picking up his pace once he was able to.

The moans coming from both men were vibrating on the walls, and for a brief moment Yuuri felt somewhat bad for their neighbours. The thought passed as quickly as it had come though as his back started to slide against the desk with sweat starting to form on his skin. With every thrust, he felt himself near the edge of the desk and his heart started to race. He didn’t know if he was going to fall off, but he didn’t want Victor to stop when he had finally started hitting the right spot.

“Fuck, there!” Yuuri cried as his hand moved to clutch the side of the desk, his body inching closer and closer still. He was nowhere near ready to cum yet, there was a definite chance he was going to fall off the side of the desk.

It happened quickly, and thankfully Yuuri’s head completely fogged up with lust as he caught himself on his hands as his back slipped off the side of the desk.

“Y-Yuuri, where are you going?” Victor asked as Yuuri slid into a handstand off to the side of the desk, his legs hanging over with his ass sitting right on the edge of the surface.

“I, uh, I’m not sure.” Yuuri replied, feeling half of his blood rush to his head as the other kept his dick hard against his stomach. “But don't let this stop you.”

Victor stepped back from the desk and looked at the man in front of him, trying to find the best way to continue. It didn’t look like Yuuri was going to move, and his cock was starting to leak he was so close to release.

Biting the inside of his lip, Victor hopped up onto the desk and sat between Yuuri’s parted legs on the desk. He picked up Yuuri by the hips and pulled him into his lap the best he could, while Yuuri continued to hang, his fingertips brushing the hardwood floor below.

Victor started with a slow pace, not sure how or if this position was going to work, but by the third thrust, Yuuri was crying out with a pleased sound that he had only heard a handful of times before.

“Holy fuck, keep going. Harder.” Yuuri demanded, gasping for air as Victor quickened up his thrusts. “F-fuck.”

Hearing Yuuri mewl was music to Victor’s ears and he couldn’t help the smile from forming on his face. Victor’s fingers tightened on Yuuri’s hips as he pounded into the heat, groaning at how quickly he was reaching climax.

“Close…” Yuuri warned, and Victor glanced down to note that his cock hung heavy against his stomach, untouched and leaking against his skin. Victor could feel Yuuri start to tighten around him, the well known sign that he definitely was on the brink of release.

Like clockwork, as Victor continued to assault Yuuri’s prostate, the younger man cried out as he came untouched up his body, over his chest and onto his chin. The sight alone sped up Victor’s own orgasm and with a few more thrusts he was releasing deep into Yuuri’s heat, moans on both of their tongues as they rode out both highs together.

Once they had both had a moment to calm down, Victor helped Yuuri down from his position and to the floor, where he stayed sprawled on the cool hardwood surface, gasping for breath with a bright red face.

“What even was that position?” Victor finally asked, leaning against the drawers on the desk, feeling sweat drip down the back of his neck, which only sent chills up his spine.

“I don’t even know but boy am I going to feel it tomorrow.”


	24. shy

Yuuri stretched his legs, as he lay in the bed before nuzzling closer to the man beside him. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, taking in the comforting scent of the other man after their first night sharing the same bed. It took him a moment to realize though that the other was already awake.

“Yuuuuri.” Victor sang quietly into Yuuri’s hair, and he could feel the smile on his scalp. Yuuri’s eyes soon widened when he realized what was happening and he did his best to roll over.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri mumbled, feeling his face heat up as he tried to hide the obvious morning wood that was tenting his pajama pants. Specifically, it was a tent that had prodded Victor only a few moments before.

Victor laughed quietly and wrapped his arms tighter around Yuuri so he couldn’t roll all the way away.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s only natural.” Victor said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri, despite the man’s words, felt like he needed to fall into a dark hole and never return. This was not how he had planned on waking up, in fact it hadn’t happened to him in a long time!

“This is so embarrassing.” He muttered, more to himself than to Victor as Victor’s hands splayed across his clothed stomach.

Victor hushed him as he continued to press light kisses over his neck and shoulders, which definitely wasn’t helping him in any way.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Yuuri.”

Yuuri groaned at that, feeling his face warm even more. “This isn’t how I wanted to spend our first morning together. We’ve never shared a bed, and this…”

Victor reached up with one of his hands to turn Yuuri’s head to face him. The angle was awkward but he made it work as his lips brushed against the others.

“I promise you, I am not judging you.” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s lips before letting his chin go. “It happens to the best of us.”

“It’s still embarrassing.”

“Do you need a hand?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he whipped his head away, unable to look Victor in the eye. “W-what? Th-that’s – you don’t – we’ve never—”

“Yuuri.” Victor sang his name again to calm him down, though for the last few months, Yuuri was very rarely calm around Victor. The older man’s hands moved down over Yuuri’s’ hips, fingertips gently grazing under the hem of his shirt. “I won’t continue if you don’t want me to, but I am offering.”

Yuuri gulped down a lump in his throat before squeezing his eyes shut. He felt like he was dreaming, this had to be a dream! Only in his dreams did Victor Nikiforov offer his services outside of skating!

Yuuri felt like he should shake his head no, but found himself nodding anyway. It was clear which head was doing the thinking that morning.

Victor hummed in what sounded like delight as one hand slowly trailed down from Yuuri’s hip to brush over the bulge in his pants. Yuuri hissed at the friction from the clothing on his erection and couldn’t stop the following groan as Victor gave one good stroke. He already felt overly sensitive, which was even more embarrassing. It had been so, so long since he had felt someone else’s hands on him in such an intimate.

Yuuri was somewhat distracted as Victor went back to placing gentle open mouthed kisses to the back of his neck, so much so he nearly missed Victor’s hand slipping under the waistband of his pajamas. In that moment, he was glad he had skipped the briefs the previous night. Yuuri’s hands moved up to cover his heated face as Victor’s nimble fingers wrapped around his aching cock.

Yuuri moaned at the feeling, whimpering as Victor’s thumb brushed under the head teasingly. Victor stayed quiet as he flicked his wrist, pumping Yuuri’s dick slow and steady. The only noises he made came from the kisses that he left.

Victor’s hand slowly started to pick up speed as Yuuri started to leak from the tip, the pre cum slicking up his cock for easier movement. He tried his best to stay quiet from behind his hands, but found it difficult, as Victor’s hand was moving just _too_ good. He was so good in fact that Yuuri couldn’t help but buck into his hand as he continued to moan.

If Victor kept it up, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Yuuri groaned loudly, muffled by his hands as Victor found a rather sensitive patch of skin just behind his ear. The older man grinned at the reaction and latched on with his mouth, nipping gently before sucking on the skin. Yuuri was over the moon, all of his emotions were buzzing in his ears and he couldn’t focus on one thing. He was overwhelmed.

The impending orgasm was coiling tight and he knew he was on the brink of release. He tried to warn Victor, but with the man still sucking on his neck, a gentle graze of his tongue sent his voice somewhere else. Yuuri couldn’t speak, or make any noise as Victor continued pumping his cock until he finally let go, come pooling in his pajama pants more and more with each stroke.

At the feeling of the sticky mess on his fingers, Victor kept moving his hand until Yuuri was completely spent. He pulled away from his neck, eyeing the mark he had made in the dim light of the bedroom.

“I am so sorry.” Yuuri muttered again from behind his hands, embarrassed as hell as to how the day had started.

Victor sighed and buried his face in Yuuri’s neck. “Hush, it was going to happen one day.”

At that, Yuuri groaned again and curled into himself, internally cringing at the stickiness in his pants, but unable to move as Victor still had a strong hold on him.


	25. with toys

Yuuri slid through the apartment on his socked feet with excitement welling in his chest as he clutched the package that had just been dropped off tightly in his hands. He bit the inside of his lip somewhat nervously as he stepped into the bathroom, opening the box on the counter and peering inside. His eyes widened at the size of what he had ordered, and he could feel butterflies start to warm in his stomach as more excitement started to overwhelm him. He pulled the object out of the box and thoroughly cleaned it from end to end. Once he was satisfied, he wrapped it in a towel and set it back in the box before throwing in a new tube of lube from one of the drawers. With a grin, he made his way to the bedroom where he knew Victor had been reading in bed.

Victor looked up from his magazine with an arched brow.

“I have never seen you run to the door so fast in my life, especially this early in the morning. What did you order?”

Yuuri felt his cheeks start to burn red at the question, since it had been a secret from Victor the entire ordering process. He cleared his throat as he set the box on the floor and tossed the lube onto the bed in front of Victor.

“I think I like where this is going.” The older man mumbled as Yuuri pulled the wrapped up item from the box and set it on the foot of the bed. Victor sat up, curious.

“There have been far too many instances where we have fought to bottom.” Yuuri said, his voice somewhat shaky with embarrassment as he uncovered the double-ended dildo for Victor to see.

Victor’s jaw dropped slightly, not having expected to see the toy at all, but he too could feel the excitement start to swirl through his veins. “It’s large,” was all he was able to say as he finally discarded the magazine on the nightstand, eyes unmoving from the toy.

Yuuri nodded. “Sizing is hard when you’re looking online but I think it’s a good size.”

Victor wiggled where he sat before leaning forward to pick up the long dildo, wrapping his hands around the thick material. He visibly gulped and Yuuri could see the blush on his cheeks.

“Do you want to test it?” Victor asked, feeling himself starting to perk up in his pajama pants.

Biting his bottom lip, Yuuri nodded and as quickly as he had run through the apartment, the couple were discarding their clothes and Yuuri was crawling up onto the bed.

The two met in a heated kiss as Victor continued to fumble with the toy and as Yuuri tried to open the brand new bottle of lubricant. The excitement was getting the best of them and they had to break away to concentrate.

Victor held out his hand once Yuuri finally popped the cap of the bottle and squirted the lube onto his fingers, followed by doing the same with his own. Victor shifted on the bed to slouch back against the pillows before reaching down to tease his hole with his slicked up fingers. The sight alone had Yuuri completely hard, and he scrambled to sit across from Victor to do the same. The position was difficult though, and with his clean hand he reached for the spare pillows on his side of the bed to toss behind him.

Yuuri and Victor both worked themselves open on their fingers, moaning softly. Neither took their eyes off the other, not once. Victor was pushing in a third finger by the time Yuuri was working in his second, both trying their hardest to find the sweet spot that made them see stars.

Once he was satisfied, Victor reached for the dildo and started to prepare it for both of them, lubing up both ends. He watched as Yuuri continued to fuck himself on his fingers, and the sight alone nearly sent him off of the deep end. The visual was just far too much for him, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself down as he moved one end of the dildo to his waiting hole.

Victor slowly pushed the large toy into himself, moaning softly at the intrusion. His eyes fell shut as he stretched around the silicone, his hips lifting to a better angle.

Yuuri’s jaw dropped at the sight, his cock twitching hard against his stomach as he watched Victor move the toy. Yuuri moved the fingers from his ass and shifted closer to Victor, moving his legs over the other’s so their asses were nearly touching. Yuuri reached for the other end of the toy and moved it down to push into himself with a moan.

Once the two had completely sheathed the toy, they took a moment to catch their breaths as they relaxed around the thickness. After what felt like forever, their hips started to rock together, moving the toy in and out of themselves. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s legs for leverage as he moved, head tilted back against the pillows.

“Fuck, this is the best thing you’ve ever bought.” Victor groaned as he too ground down against the toy.

Yuuri hummed in response and cried out as the dildo brushed up against his prostate, his back arching off of the bed more. He hissed as it continued to hit the same spot, causing him to start leaking across his stomach.

“Mmph, I agree.” He finally said, stars in his eyes as he fought to keep them open, not wanting to look away from Victor.

Victor’s eyes had been on Yuuri’s the whole time also. Victor gasped every so often before finally moving one of his hands down to wrap around his neglected cock. The man moaned at the contact as he slowly stroked himself in time with the movements of the toy.

Upon seeing Victor, Yuuri’s hand moved to his own shaft to do the same, though his strokes were not timed nearly as well as Victor’s, feeling himself inching closer and closer to release with every movement of the toy.

“God you are so hot like this.” Victor mumbled, teasing the head of his cock with his thumb and brushing it over the tip to collect the leaking liquid. “Ride it.”

Yuuri’s head fell back, unable to focus on Victor’s face anymore as he continued to roll his hips on the toy, his hand moving quicker around his shaft as he did. “F-u-ck, Victor!” Yuuri cried, almost unable to handle it anymore.

Hearing Yuuri’s voice was not helping Victor any as he quickened up his pace around his dick, hand moving quicker than his hips were. The dildo moved with each and every time Yuuri ground down on it, moving in just the right direction to send Victor for the edge. He moaned as he too let his head fall back against his pillows.

The two continued to move their hands around their cocks as they released only a few seconds apart sending strings of white up their chests. The two kept moving until they were far too sensitive to touch anymore.

Yuuri slid the dildo out of himself before pulling it from Victor, both moaning at the empty feeling. He tossed it to the side of the bed to deal with later before crawling up to collapse on Victor’s side, completely uncaring of the drying cum on both of their chests.

“That was…” Yuuri started, feeling his eyelids start to droop from overexertion.

“Brilliant. Buy more toys like that.” Victor finished, pressing a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s sweaty head. “But rest now, we’ll start practice late today.”


	26. boring sex

Victor and Yuuri had decided to cut practice short and stay in for the night. They had shared a nice large meal together and had found themselves on the couch in front of some rom-com that had been playing on the television. The two had been completely sucked in to the movie as it played on the screen, and Yuuri found himself shifting to lay his head in Victor’s lap.

The movie played on, unfortunately with commercials between segments, and it was about halfway through the movie, Yuuri could feel something prodding against his cheek, so much so it was nearly distracting.

While Yuuri wasn’t in the mood, he knew that Victor wouldn’t be able to calm himself down with a bit of help. Once another round of commercials had come onto the sceen, Yuuri pushed himself up enough to loosen the string on Victor’s sweatpants to pull his cock free from his underwear.

“Y-Yuuri!” Victor cried, startled by his actions.

“I can’t concentrate on the movie like this.” Yuuri mumbled before immediately taking Victor’s cock into his mouth, causing the man to gasp.

Once the commercials had come to a close, Yuuri popped off of Victor’s dick with a wet pop and turned his attention to the movie, his hand moving along the shaft to keep Victor from protesting. Victor’s hands clutched onto the couch cushion as he tried to concentrate on the movie, which was difficult.

Yuuri absentmindedly licked along the top of Victor’s now leaking cock before shaking his head. “She should have just told him how she felt from the beginning!” he cried before sucking gently on the head. “This wouldn’t be an issue if she had.” He added after, his hand still working the base slowly.

“Y-yeah.” Was all Victor was able to get out, no longer able to concentrate on the movie at all.

Once another set of commercials had started, Yuuri wrapped his lips around Victor again and bobbed his head in time with most of the jingles that started to play. At any other time, Victor would have thought that ridiculous, but he just needed more of the heat of Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri hummed around him sending vibrations through his body as the movie came back onto the screen, causing Yuuri’s mouth to move off of him again. He wanted to growl and tell him to pay attention, but Yuuri was so into the movie he couldn’t. But the more Yuuri moved his hand, the closer he was to release.

“Yuu-uri, I’m close.” Victor tried to warn, his voice cracking as Yuuri’s thumb brushed over the head of his cock once again. Yuuri nodded and kept his eyes on the movie as he wrapped his lips around the head. He hollowed his cheeks as he moved quickly.

Victor’s hands tightened on the cushions of the couch as he finally released into Yuuri’s mouth, who swallowed everything that had been given to him, eyes not moving off of the television.  Yuuri popped off of Victor’s dick once the older man was spent and tucked him back into his pants during the next commercial. He pulled the top of his sweatpants back up before settling back down where he had been before.


	27. rough, biting, scratching

When Yuuri walked into the bedroom, he absolutely did not expect to find Victor with his legs spread wide with a toy in his ass and his hand around his cock. Yuuri walked towards the end of the bed and it took Victor a few moments before he noticed he had an audience.

“Y-Yuuri, please.” The older man whimpered as he struggled to move the toy inside of him, his hand stalling around himself.

“I only went to get groceries…” Yuuri mumbled, though fumbled with the front of his pants, his eyes trailing up and down Victor’s bare body, taking in every inch of skin glistening with sweat.

“I couldn’t wait.”

Yuuri stepped out of his pants and underwear and crawled up onto the foot of the bed as Victor tossed the lube towards him. After throwing his shirt behind him, Yuuri immediately slicked up his cock, which had no problem coming to life at the sight in front of him. Yuuri stroked himself as he shuffled towards Victor, and Victor pulled the toy from his ass with a moan, the need to be filled strong.

Yuuri parted Victor’s legs more than they were as he settled between them, before reaching down to tease over the man’s waiting hole.

“God, don’t tease me.” Victor whined, bucking his hips up towards Yuuri. Yuuri’s eyebrow arched at his words and a small grin tugged at his lips.

“Well, alright.” Yuuri mumbled quietly before thrusting hard into Victor, causing him to moan quite loud.

“F-fuck, _Yuuri_.” Victor cried, flinging his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and digging his nails into his back. “Fuck.”

Yuuri grunted at the tight heat surrounding him but that didn’t stop him from moving. Yuuri kept up with a fast and hard pace, thrusting into Victor hard enough that the headboard started to smack against the wall. He leaned forward to wrap his hands around the posts on the headboard, giving him a different angle, one that he could move easier, and one that didn't disrupt the neighbours quite as much. Victor’s nails were digging deeper into Yuuri’s back as he moved his legs closer to his chest. The two couldn’t keep their voices down, both overwhelmed by the feeling.

Yuuri continued to pound into Victor with fervor, hissing slightly as he could feel Victor starting to break skin on his back with his nails. He didn’t let that stop him though as he continued to move his hips, moving one of his hands from the headboard and down to wrap around Victor’s leaking cock.

“More. More.” Victor panted, eyes rolling back before they closed, unable to keep them open any longer as Yuuri continuously assaulted his prostate. “Fuck, right there.”

Yuuri moaned loudly as Victor clenched around him, causing him to stutter his movements, his head falling forward as he did so.

“So close. So close.” Victor whimpered as his back arched off of the bed, bucking up into Yuuri’s hand as he continued to stroke him in time with his thrusts. “So close.”

“Come on.” Yuuri murmured, feeling himself closing in on his own orgasm. “Come for me, Vitya.” Yuuri’s hips slowed as his hand picked up the pace on Victor’s cock. “Come on.”

Victor couldn’t keep his back off of the bed as he finally released with a loud moan, covering his chest and Yuuri’s hand with everything he had. “Fuck, _Yuuri_!” he cried as Yuuri continued moving, still thrusting deep into Victor.

Victor’s muscles tightened more around Yuuri as he released causing him to hiss, sending him straight for the edge. It only took a few more good thrusts before Yuuri, too, released his seed into Victor with a moan.

Yuuri collapsed onto Victor’s chest, uncaring of the stickiness between them as he placed open mouth kisses to the man’s neck between gasps for air.

“God, I love you.” Victor murmured as he caught his breath, wrapping his arms around Yuuri properly, slowly letting his legs back down against the bed.

Yuuri lifted his head to look down at the man with a warm smile, nudging his nose against the other’s. “I love you, too.” He mumbled before stealing a kiss. The kiss broke after a few moments and he let his forehead rest against Victor’s. “Anyway, as I was going to say before I was _completely_ distracted, I bought everything to make curry for dinner tonight. Does that sound good?”

Victor hummed and nodded. “That sounds perfect.”

Yuuri grinned. “Good. Do you want me to run you a bath before I cook?”

Victor nodded. “Yes please, my love.”


	28. roleplaying

Yuuri looked around the room and sighed before peering into his wine glass. He took a sip before his eyes moved back up to find that they’d caught someone staring. A small smirk grew across the other’s face before they had slinked off towards the door, an invitation in their eyes despite being half a room away. Yuuri gulped down a lump in his throat before downing the rest of his wine. He set the glass on the table behind him before turning towards the door, just seeing the backside of the other man turn around the corner.

Yuuri took one last glance at the banquet behind him before slipping out of the room and making his way down the hall where the man was waiting for him near the elevators. The man turned into a small alcove before the bank of elevators and pushed Yuuri against the wall, pinning him there with his other arm.

“You looked bored.” The man murmured into Yuuri’s ear sending a chill up his spine. “Are you looking for a bit of fun for tonight?”

Yuuri cleared his throat and looked past the man, into the hallway.

“I, well, I shouldn’t. I am a taken man.” Yuuri said, feeling his voice crack over his words, feeling the ring heavy on his finger.

The man in front of him smirked, moving his hand from the wall to Yuuri’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the soft skin before moving down to his lips.

“That makes two of us. I won’t tell.”

Yuuri’s eyes continued to dart between the hallway and the man in front of him, his cheeks burning as he could feel his briefs starting to tighten.

“Okay.” He mumbled quietly, just barely audible to the man in front of him.

The man in question grinned and stepped back from Yuuri. He wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s wrist and led him out of the alcove and back towards the banquet hall. Yuuri’s heart started to race as he thought they were going back into the hall, but the man turned towards the men’s washroom instead.

There was one other stall occupied, but other than that the washroom was empty. Yuuri bit the inside of his lip and continued to follow the man into a stall, which was closed and locked behind them once they were inside the cramped space.

The man was silent as Yuuri was pinned to the stall door, much like he had been to the wall moments before. The man immediately lowered himself to his knees to undo the front of Yuuri’s pants. Yuuri wanted to protest, that this was a terrible spot and that he really shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn’t make his voice work. He didn’t want to draw attention to the stall, especially with someone in the stall right next to theirs!

The man on his knees opened Yuuri’s pants with ease and pulled him from the tight confines of his pants. He silently gasped as the man stroked him slowly, already feeling himself leak. The situation was one he would never have thought himself to be in, and he was embarrassed by how turned on it made him; sex with a complete stranger while his fiancé was somewhere else entirely.

A brief moment of guilt passed through him, but as soon as the man’s tongue moved up the underside of his cock, every other thought fell out of his head. Yuuri’s head fell back against the door as the man teased him with his tongue before gulping him down to the base, nuzzling his hair with his nose.

Yuuri whimpered just as a toilet flushed, glad for the timing as it covered his noise. His hands moved down into the man’s soft locks as he started to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks and driving Yuuri completely mad.

Yuuri let his eyes close as he concentrated on the feeling of the man’s mouth around him, his fingers tightening in the man’s hair. The man on his knees moved his hands up to Yuuri’s hips once he sensed that Yuuri wanted to buck into his mouth. He wanted to have a good time, but not that much of a good time.

The man continued to switch between a slow pace and a quick pace, keeping Yuuri on his toes, as he couldn’t prepare what was going to happen next. This only made Yuuri reach his climax sooner, and with not much warning past a quiet hiss and his hands grasping his hair harder, he was releasing onto the man’s tongue.

Yuuri gasped for breath as his stall partner made his way back to his feet. He tucked Yuuri back into his briefs and zipped up the front of his pants before pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“You gave in to a stranger awfully quickly, Yuuri.” The man said with a smirk.

Yuuri groaned, eyes closing again. “Victor, I told you I’d be really bad at role playing. You know I can’t help myself when you’re involved. Besides, I thought you were going to try and get me to buy you for the night.”

Victor paused for a moment before laughing. “I guess we are both terrible at this.”


	29. with food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salt is food. alcohol is food.

The room was loud with music. The bass thrummed and there were bodies moving together to the beat of the music as the scent of alcohol, sweat, and an underlying tone of sex filled the room.

Yuuri weaved between people he barely recognized in the dim light, squinting as he tried to find his fiancé, who he had lost when the older man had spotted Christophe nearly an hour before.

Phichit had thrown an extravagant party for his birthday; or rather that is what he continued to say despite his birthday being nowhere close.

“It’s my birthday! Woooo!” Phichit had cried, a bottle of beer in one hand and his selfie stick in the other as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s neck for a photo before vanishing into the crowd and before Yuuri could inform Phichit it was only February.

Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed from alcohol by the time he finally found Victor, his eyes widening when he realized what he was witnessing. Before Yuuri could announce his arrival, Victor spotted him with a large smile.

“Yuuri, there you are!” Victor called, reaching for his fiancé with a slight wobble in his step. Yuuri’s face may have shown that he had been drinking, but he was still in better shape than Victor.

“What in the world have the two of you gotten into?” Yuuri finally asked, eyeing Chris who had sprawled out onto a table with his shirt open.

“Body shots!” Victor cried, holding up his glass of god-knows-what before turning back to Yuuri, grin on his face. The grin fell almost immediately as his eyes widened. “Not that I was taking shots off of Chris’ body! I wouldn’t do that to you, but everyone else seems to be enjoying it.”

Yuuri raised his eyebrow at Victor before laughing, shaking his head. “It’s okay, love.” He mumbled, just loud enough for the other to hear. He watched as Chris’ boyfriend leaned over to take a shot off the man’s toned body. The sight stirred something close to curiosity in Yuuri’s body, but he tried not to acknowledge it. Not until Victor was leaning close to whisper into his ear.

“Can we do this in the hotel?” he murmured, the vibrations of his voice making the hair on the back of Yuuri’s neck stand.

The younger man bit the inside of his lip before slowly nodding, watching as someone else leaned over Chris’ body. Yuuri finally tore his eyes away after a few more moments and turned to Victor.

“Let’s dance.”

 

Victor and Yuuri moved together in the middle of the dance floor, gyrating together to the beat of the music. Yuuri’s arms wrapped around Victor’s neck as the older man pulled the other as close as he could, arms around his hips. The heat in the room was getting nearly unbearable, and Yuuri was finding it difficult to keep his shirt buttoned up. Victor seemed to have the same idea as he slowly started to unbutton his white dress shirt.

Everyone in the room had originally been dressed to the nines like every other banquet, but somewhere along the line, something went terribly wrong.

Or terribly right, depending on who you talked to.

Yuuri leaned up as another song came to a close. “Let’s go back upstairs.”

Victor nodded with nothing else to say before leading Yuuri through the thick crowd of skaters and what seemed to be random hotel guests that skaters had brought in for a good time.

As soon as the two had left the room, the immediate change in temperature made them sigh in relief. The alcohol was still buzzing in their veins, and it wasn’t until they had entered the elevator that Yuuri realized Victor had stolen an open bottle of tequila. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he didn’t question Victor about the bottle until they had made it back to their hotel room.

“You stole the tequila!”

“No one was drinking it!” Victor countered before grinning. “Besides, I think we can have some fun with it.”

“You _stole_ the tequila.”

“Okay so I stole the tequila. If the tequila police come after me, I will gladly pay for it.” Victor said with a shrug before kicking off his shoes and setting the half full bottle on the dresser beside the television. “Now, take off your shirt.”

Yuuri looked at Victor with wide eyes. “Eh?”

“Take off your shirt and lay down.”

Yuuri ran his hands through his damp hair before nodding. He unbuttoned the last few buttons of his shirt before shucking it off, sighing with relief at the cool air on his skin.

“Take off your pants too, and then lay down.”

“So demanding.” Yuuri mumbled, but did as he was told. He stepped out of his pants and socks before crawling onto the bed, sprawling on his back.

“If you are thinking of doing what I think you are doing, we are missing limes. And salt.”

Victor paused for a moment, the bottle of tequila back in his hand as he turned to the small kitchenette. Yuuri lifted his head up to watch Victor rummage through the counter before lifting up a handful of salt packets.

“We have salt!” he exclaimed, walking towards the bed with his hand still over his head. He dropped the packets down on the bed once he had crawled up between Yuuri’s legs.

“We still don’t have a lime.”

Victor scrunched his nose for a moment before shaking his head. “We will make do without the lime.”

“And a shot glass?”

“We can drink from the bottle.” Victor answered with a shrug before crawling up over Yuuri having discarded said bottle with the salt. He leaned down and let his lips brush against the other’s, the taste of alcohol mingling on their tongues as they slid together.

Victor broke the kiss after a few moments before slowly trailing down Yuuri’s body, his hair brushing against the man’s chest as his lips brushed every part of skin he could reach before finally stopping when his lips met the top of his briefs. Victor failed to bring up the bulge growing in Yuuri’s underwear already.

Victor reached for a salt packet and ripped it open before unceremoniously throwing it on Yuuri’s body.

“This seemed sexier downstairs.” Yuuri mumbled, despite his erection. Victor decided to remain silent at the comment as he leaned down to run his tongue over the salt that he had just poured over his fiancé’s skin, his tongue causing Yuuri to shiver at the touch. Victor sat up once he was satisfied with the lack of salt left on the other man and reached for the tequila to take a swig, wincing at the burn.

“It’s almost like there could be an easier way.” Yuuri said quietly as Victor recapped the bottle. Victor poked his tongue out at the comment before dropping the bottle back on the bed.

“I don’t need your sass, babe.” Victor muttered before his lips met with Yuuri’s yet again. “How about I just…” he started, his lips still moving against the other’s as he spoke. Victor ground down against Yuuri, causing him to moan at the contact.

“Rude.” Yuuri grumbled, rolling his hips back up, wanting more friction against his cock.

Victor smiled as he pulled back, reaching for another packet of salt. “Let’s try this again.”

Victor reached for the hem of Yuuri’s underwear and tugged them down, pulling them completely off of his legs. He ripped open the new packet and poured the salt on the man’s thighs before immediately ducking down to lap at it, his tongue moving over the sensitive skin of Yuuri’s inner thighs. He sucked hard on the skin, nibbling gently before pulling away before working on the other leg. Victor didn’t pull away until he was completely satisfied with the marks he had left before reaching for the tequila to take another swig.

Yuuri had another remark on the tip of his tongue, but it died as Victor’s hand brushed over his aching cock.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Victor said, giving Yuuri one good stroke before pulling his hand away, much to the man’s dismay.

“You know how I get when I’ve been drinking.” Yuuri mumbled, arching his back to make a point. He wanted more.

“We really needed that lime, didn’t we?” Victor asked after a moment, moving his hand back up to wrap around Yuuri. Yuuri moaned but still managed to nod.

“And a shot glass.”

Victor nodded as he slowly started to pump Yuuri’s cock, shifting to lay on his stomach in a much more comfortable position. His thumb brushed over the tip before swirling around the head. He kept his eyes on the length in his hand, his tongue running over his bottom lip as he watched beads of pre cum start to form.

Victor leaned forward and let his tongue move up the length of Yuuri, causing the younger man to moan softly at the warmth. Yuuri only got louder as Victor slipped the head into his mouth; sucking gently, tongue swirling around the top teasingly. Victor hummed causing vibrations to make Yuuri gasp, back arching.

“Shit…” Yuuri groaned as his hands made their way down to Victor’s hair, fingers lacing through the locks tight.

Victor continued to lap at the man’s cock, bobbing his head slowly and teasing him with his tongue whenever he pulled off of him. Yuuri was having difficulty keeping his hips still, to the point where Victor couldn’t hold him down. Yuuri wasn’t rough, but he slowly started to thrust up into the heat of Victor’s mouth, and Victor could feel tears start to form in the corners of his eyes as he tried his best to hold out. He finally was forced to back away from Yuuri before he choked, and Yuuri apologized endlessly as Victor moved back in to continue his ministrations, his hands back on the man’s hips to keep him still.

“I’m close.” Yuuri finally warned, nearly breathless when he could feel the orgasm start to build, unable to handle the heat and the tongue on his cock any longer.

Victor pulled back to speak just as Yuuri released, cum hitting Victor across the face and on his tongue.

Yuuri continued to apologize with that, not having planned to cover Victor with his seed at all though he didn’t seem to mind being covered. Victor crawled up Yuuri’s body and reached to the nightstand to retrieve the box of tissues to clean his face.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri mumbled again causing the older man to shake his head.

“It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last, so stop apologizing.” Victor said, leaning down to brush his lips against Yuuri’s once his face was cleaned off. “How are you feeling?”

“Relaxed. I could sleep. The hotel room is spinning.”

Victor laughed quietly and nodded, crawling to the side of the bed to discard his clothes properly, finally. “The room hasn’t stopped spinning since we got back. I think it’s time to sleep.”

Yuuri hummed quietly and wrapped his arms and legs around Victor once Victor had settled in beside him.


	30. webcam au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was 'whatever pleases you' and so here it the final instalment. my tumblr will be open for prompts shortly, if you are so inclined.

Victor sat back against the pillows of his bed and pulled his laptop from the nightstand. It had been a long day and he felt he deserved a well-needed break and reward as he scrolled through endless pages, looking for one in particular. A smirk grew upon his face once he clicked on last link.

“—the toy was too big for my ass though, so if you can see behind me, it’s just sitting out on display on my dresser. I should have read the measurements, but at least it looks cool.”

The voice rang louder than Victor had anticipated through his laptops speakers causing him to jump, but his stomach flipped once the man on the screen looked to his own screen.

“Ah, welcome, IceKingV. It’s nice to see you again.”

Victor could feel his cheeks flush a violent pink, and he was glad the other man couldn’t see him. Victor reached for the keys to type out a quick greeting.

“Always a pleasure, Katsu.”

The man, Katsu, bit his lip in a showy kind of way as he stretched himself, showing the expanse of his bare body.

“Hmm, how about we play a game?” Katsu asked, shifting to sit with his legs parted, making eyes at his camera before glancing to the chat room. A wicked grin crossed his face and he nodded. “Fifty credits will get you and everyone here a good look at my ass. Maybe there will be a surprise waiting for you, maybe there won’t be. One hundred credits I will touch myself, but I don’t plan on cumming yet so don’t expect too, too much.” Katsu explained, moving his hands over his thighs in a teasing sort of way.

Victor’s fingers twitched over the track pad of his laptop, feeling himself start to harden in his lap. He took a deep breath before moving his cursor to donate, though halted when he heard the noise signaling someone else had beat him to it. Katsu wiggled a bit in his spot on his bed before rolling over, arching his back to present his ass. He moved his hand to spread his cheeks, showing off the plug that sat nestled inside of him. The man turned to look at his screen with a smile, belting out a soft moan before turning back to sit properly.

An array of ringing started as more people, including Victor, started to throw their money at the man, and Katsu went from showing off his ass, to tugging on his cock, slow and steady, making nice on his promise that he wasn’t going to cum despite how obvious he wanted to give in.

This went on for a short while, as the man continued to answer questions asked by the other chat room members.

“Hmm, the last time I had sex was a few days ago, actually.” Katsu recalled as he slowly stroked himself. “The date was boring but the sex was great. He had a massive dick and a fit body, but he was just so _boring_ I couldn’t call him back.”

Victor let his eyes close as he tried to imagine the man on the other side of the screen sitting down on a large cock, and the thought itself had him grasping for himself to stop himself from cumming already.

“My favourite position is good old fashioned doggy-style, to be honest. I love being on all fours.” The man said, winking at the camera before turning to show off his ass once more, playing with the plug a little. “Two hundred credits and I’ll get another toy, and surprise me with any amount and maybe I’ll give you a private show.”

Over the few months that Victor had been visiting Katsu’s room, he had never had the courage to pay for a private show. He had heard things, of course, that the man was completely dirty and Victor wanted so badly to witness it. He bit the inside of his lip as people continued to pay for the ass shots or his cock before finally sending his cursor to the corner of the screen. He typed in an amount, before correcting himself a few times before finally sending it. His heart raced as the ringing sounded and he wanted to run out of his own room in embarrassment. Did he really just pay that much?

“Oh, IceKingV, thank you.” Katsu said, smiling sweetly at the camera. “I guess that settles that then. I have a very important weekend this weekend, so I won’t be back until sometime next week.”

Katsu took a few more minutes to sign off on the show before Victor was being invited to a private room. Victor’s fingers twitched again as they moved the cursor to accept, and his heart jumped into his throat as Katsu flickered back onto the screen.

“That was way more than I was anticipating.” The man said truthfully, hand wrapped around his cock again. This time it was only for Victor’s eyes.

“I wasn’t sure how much was too much.” Victor typed out slowly, his hands shaking from a mixture of excitement, embarrassment, and arousal.

Katsu hummed and leaned over off screen for a few moments before sitting back in his original place, dropping what looked to be lube and a dildo beside him. He kept his smile on his face as he looked at his camera.

“Well, either way I do appreciate it. Now, IceKingV is a lot to say, so what can I call you?”

Victor bit the inside of his lip as his fingers hovered over his keyboard. There were a few things he could answer with, but he found himself typing out, “Vitya.”

“Vitya.” The man on the screen said slowly before nodding. “Alright, Vitya. You have me for a while, so what would you like me to do?”

Victor’s ears were ringing as the lust pumped through his veins. What did he want to see? Of course he wanted to see everything. His face was on fire and he was so, so glad that the man couldn’t see him becoming a complete wreck. Victor moved his laptop to the side and pushed his briefs down his legs before tossing them to the floor, his eyes not leaving the video feed of Katsu, who had his hand slowly working on his cock.

Victor leaned over to type finally, biting the inside of his lip. “I just want to see you pleasure yourself. Get yourself off in the best way you know how.”

Katsu’s eyebrow arched once the message had popped up and he slowly nodded. “You’re quite easy to please, aren’t you, Vitya?” Katsu said, hand tightening around himself as he continued stroking. “Of course if you think of anything, don’t hesitate to tell me.” He added, reaching back with his free hand for a pillow. Katsu moved around on the bed to situate himself, the pillow under his lower back to prop up his ass, giving the perfect view of it to Victor. Victor’s tongue ran over his bottom lip at the sight as he tugged gently at his dick.

Katsu wigged his hips slightly to settle himself before reaching for the dildo beside him. He lubed it up slowly, keeping his eyes on his camera, his eyes on Victor, before setting it on his bare chest.

As Katsu removed the plug from his ass, the moan he let out caused Victor to moan along with him. Victor’s hand tightened around his cock as Katsu showed off his hole, wide open and ready for the taking.

“Do you want to fuck this, Vitya?” Katsu asked, voice ten octaves lower than it had been moments before. With one hand, Victor reached for his keyboard to type a quick response.

“Yes.”

“Good, because I want your cock.” The man crooned as he reached for the dildo.

Victor gulped down a lump in his throat as the man on the screen teased his hole with the vibrant green dildo. Victor found himself reaching over with his free hand to type, with much difficulty, “I would love to pound your ass until dawn.”

Victor couldn’t even be embarrassed at that point; mind clouded with lust and need as his other hand pumped himself slowly. Katsu gasped once he read the message, pushing the toy into his ass with a moan.

“Fuck, Vitya.” The man whined, starting a slow rhythm as he thrust the toy into himself. Victor tried to keep his hand moving around his dick at the same pace, wanting to feel like he was the one fucking him. “You feel so good, _Vitya_.”

At that, Victor moaned and let his head fall back against his headboard. He only kept his eyes off the screen for a few moments before he looked back. Katsu and pulled one of his legs to his chest to pump the toy in at a new angle that had him writhing on the bed.

Victor reached over to the keyboard once more with his free hand to type, “I bet u wuld look gud riding it.”

It took a few moments for Katsu to see the message, but Victor could see the smirk on his face.

“Mmph, _someone_ has their hand on their cock.” He said as he slowed his pace. He shifted on his bed, leaving the toy buried in his ass as he settled on his knees, pulling the pillow between his legs as to not strain himself as he slowly rocked his hips, grinding down on the toy. Katsu let out a loud moan as the toy started to hit him at a new angle, a better angle. “Mm, fuck, Vitya. Good idea.”

Each time Katsu moaned out Victor’s name, the man thought he would cum just at the sound. He reached to the keyboard to tell the man so.

“You like it when I say your name?” Katsu asked, reading back the nearly indecipherable message with a smirk barely visible on screen. His hands moved up his body, tweaking his pert nipples as he continued to grind down on his toy. “I will keep that in mind.” He added before gasping, back arching. “Fuck, Vitya, that’s the spot.”

Victor gasped as he watched Katsu’s cock twitch while it hung heavy in front of him, bobbing with each movement of his hips. Victor moaned as his thumb brushed over the head of his own leaking cock. What he wouldn’t do to have the other man’s length in his mouth, down his throat. Victor tried his best to type it out, and wished he had set up the speech to text function on his laptop for this very moment.

“Cock in mouth? You want me to suck you off?” Katsu asked instead, moving on of his hands to his lips. “I would love to have your dick in my mouth.” He added before slipping two digits into his mouth, continuing his rocking on the toy. Victor was amazed by his stamina. It was always one thing during a show in front of a bunch of people, but this was completely different.

Katsu pulled his fingers from his mouth with a lewd noise, a string of saliva connecting them before pushing them back past his lips once again. The man hummed as he continued to ride the toy on the pillow, and Victor wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold off on cumming. The sight in front of him was far too much, and definitely worth the money he had just put down.

“Mmph, Vitya, you taste amazing.” Katsu said around his fingers, tongue lapping at the mess he had made of his hand. Victor moaned at the sight, his free hand shaking over the keyboard.

“I’m gon cum.”

Victor could only see the bottom half of Katsu’s face, but the smirk alone nearly killed him.

“Mm, cum for me, Vitya.” The man moaned, leaning toward the camera to slam down on his toy harder and faster. “Fill me up, I want to feel it.”

Victor’s hand moved quicker on his cock, the shaft slick with what had continued to leak from the head. He moaned as he reached his end, bucking his hips up as hot strings of white shot up and across his chest, continuing as he kept his hand moving.

His eyes darted back to the camera as Katsu wrapped his hand around his own cock, mouth hanging open and breathing heavy. He was moaning non-stop, unable to handle the pleasure from showing off everything, riding the toy and his hand around him.

“Mmph, fuck, Vitya. I’m gonna cum. Did you? Vitya. Vitya.” Katsu moaned before stilling his movements, grinding right down on his toy as he released himself onto his sheets. He moved his hand erratically through his orgasm until stopping completely, gasping for air as he slouched forward on his free arm. “Shit.”

Victor wasn’t exactly sure what was to happen next. Was he supposed to leave the room immediately? Were they still going to chat? He reached for the tissues on his nightstand before stopping at the sound of Katsu’s wrecked voice.

“You came, right?” the man asked, cheeks flushed with exertion.

Victor reached over with his clean hand and typed a quick, “yes, a lot.”

Katsu grinned at the response and bit the inside of his lip, sitting back from the camera now.

“You should send me a picture, as a gift of course. You can send me direct messages in the corner, somewhere, over there.” Katsu said, pointing in the vague direction of the messaging system. He sighed softly before pulling himself off of his toy, scrunching his face as he sat back down on his pillow, completely empty. “You know, I always see you in the chat, and you always send credits, but this is your first show. How did you enjoy it?”

Victor had dropped the tissues in order to take a quick photo with his phone laying on his nightstand before the cum dried completely, holding his now limp cock in his hand still covered in his seed. Once he was satisfied with the lighting, he set the phone back down to respond.

“I was always too shy, or too nervous. I’m not sure why because you didn’t make me feel that at all tonight. I really enjoyed it, so thank you.”

Katsu grinned and nodded. “No, thank _you_. I can pay my rent this month because of you.” There was a brief pause as Katsu bit the inside of his lip, a brief look of uncertainty crossing his face. There was a question visible on his lip, but he grinned it away. “I hope to see you again like this, Vitya. And I look forward to that photo.” He finally said, winking.

Before Victor could ask him anything else, or even say goodbye, the private room closed, and Victor was left alone with his dried cum and laptop and more questions than he anticipated ever having about the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> log in to love -- click [**here**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10984920/chapters/24466593) to read the continuation of this chapter!


	31. whiny victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ## important notice
> 
> from here on, the spicier side will be home to the victuuri prompts i receive on tumblr. i've already posted two as their own one shots, but i don't want to clog up the entire victuuri tag with my smut prompts lol (and i don't want to clog up my account with a million works)

> **Anonymous said:**  maybe like very whiny victor tryna get off and a very passive yuuri ignoring him to the point victor ends up getting himself off by humping yuuris leg
> 
>  

* * *

It had been a long night of practice and Yuuri was glad to have a shower and fall into bed.  Victor had decided to take a shower after Yuuri as his stomach had been rumbling once they had walked into the door.

Yuuri collapsed on the bed and groaned softly, enjoying the relaxing feeling before shuffling around to get under the covers.

It wasn’t long before Victor was joining him, warm from his shower as he slipped under the covers of their bed.  Victor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist and his face rested in the space of his neck, a position that Yuuri was very used to sleeping in.

And he was so very close to slipping into dream world when he felt Victor’s cock graze against his leg.

Victor whimpered quietly as he tried to ignore it, biting the inside of his lip.  His mind had started to wander while he was in the shower, but he really didn’t want to deal with it.  But now with only his imagination to entertain him before sleep, it seemed it was not helping him any.

“Yuuri?”  Victor whispered, and Yuuri quietly sighed.

“Not tonight, Victor.”

Victor knew that Yuuri was tired, he  _ had _ made him practice way later than normal, but Victor found himself whining anyway, turning his head down to press his forehead against Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Please, Yuuri?”

Yuuri sighed again as Victor rutted against his leg.  He had absolutely no energy, and he knew he could easily sit there and just let Victor go at it without doing anything himself, but he just wasn’t in the mood whatsoever.  He just wanted to sleep.

“Not tonight.”  He repeated, a little more stern in hopes that the point would get across.

Victor whined quietly once more unable to hold still, the straining in his groin becoming unbearable.  He knew he shouldn’t pester Yuuri any more about it, but he didn’t want to have to go back to the bathroom to jerk off.  In hindsight, he should have just done so while he was in the shower like any normal person instead of trying to will it to go away.

His hips pressed forward again and he gasped as he brushed against the side of Yuuri’s leg.  The feeling was overwhelming and amazing, and Victor couldn’t help but move again.  And again.  Desperate for the contact.

“Victor…”  Yuuri groaned as Victor continued to more or less hump his leg.

But Victor was a goner as he continued to thrust against Yuuri’s leg, moaning softly against his neck between whining with need.  The orgasm was building and building and he tried to reach back for a tissue to catch it, but ended up being far too slow as his cum painted the back of Yuuri’s leg with sticky white.

Victor moaned as he came back down to reality, and Yuuri groaned a the sticky feeling.  He had  _ just showered. _

Victor caught his breath and immediately groaned.  “I am so, so sorry.”

“You’re cut off for like two weeks.”  Yuuri mumbled, knowing full well he wouldn’t even last two weeks, but he was  _ not _ impressed with his husband in that moment.

 


	32. skirts

> **Anonymous said:** another prompt! victor likes to wear feminine clothes in private and yuuri's always wanted to fuck him in a skirt ever since he found out

* * *

 

It had happened by accident.  Victor had been going through boxes of clothes after having moved in with Yuuri, while Yuuri was at his parents’ home, helping with the hot spring for the evening.  Victor hadn’t actually anticipated Yuuri home so soon, and when his husband had walked in on him that evening wearing a rather short black skirt, he was somewhat embarrassed.  Especially when Yuuri refused to leave the bathroom a short while later, his voice shaking as he held the door closed with his free hand.

The sight of Victor in the skirt was one that Yuuri had engraved into his memory, and god he wanted to see it again.  And every so often, Yuuri would hint at it, and Victor would shrug it off and/or change the subject completely.

 

When it happened again, it was entirely staged.

 

Yuuri had gone out for groceries and left Victor to his own devices.  They had settled into their apartment nicely by then, and everything was where it needed to be.  Victor sat on the couch in the living room and smirked once he received a text from Yuuri, letting him know that he’d be home soon as he was just leaving the market.

Victor pushed himself off of the couch and went into their bedroom to retrieve one of the other skirts in his collection.  He was fond of wearing skirts while in the privacy of his own home, though he hadn’t been expecting Yuuri’s reaction at all.  He had hidden them well, all the way in Russia, but now all of his belongings were in Hasetsu, his  _ hobbies _ were going to be found out one way or another.

The skirt he picked out was short and black and left very little to the imagination.  He laid it on the bed as he stepped out of his slacks and briefs before sliding it over his legs.  He looked across the room and into the mirrored closet doors and hummed.  He unbuttoned a few more of the buttons on his white shirt and looked around for _something_.  An idea struck suddenly as he stepped towards his tall dresser before digging deep into the top drawer, clicking his tongue as he pulled out a long pair of black socks.  The socks rolled up his legs nicely, over the knee and tightened around his thigh.

Victor turned back to the mirror and hummed, nodding at himself.  This would do.

He posed a few different ways, seeing just how far he could bend in the skirt before showing everything he had to offer.  He was pleased, and once he heard the front door open, he slipped towards the doorway to lean against the door frame.

“I’m home!” Yuuri called from the entrance and Victor smirked, slinking back into the room as another idea struck him.  He quickly opened the nightstand drawer on his side of the bed before answering Yuuri.

“Excellent.  Yuuri, can you help me in the bedroom quickly?” Victor called back, feigning innocence as pulled out a well used tube of lube and a condom, tossing it on the bed and leaning against it to hide it before Yuuri stepped in.

“What did you need - oh.”  Yuuri’s face immediately turned ten shades of red.  “Oh, I am so glad I didn’t invite my parents over for dinner.” he mumbled, stepping closer to his husband, unable to tear his eyes away from the thin strip of skin showing between the skirt and the socks.  “Oh, what have you done.”

“Do you like it?” Victor asked, bending slightly to show that he was definitely bare under the fabric.

Yuuri gulped as he took the last step up to Victor before unceremoniously dropping to his knees.

“You have no idea…” Yuuri mumbled, pressing his forehead against Victor’s stomach as his eyes closed.  “This skirt…”

Victor hummed and ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair.  He could feel himself slowly start to stir under the fabric of the skirt, and he hoped that Yuuri could tell.

Yuuri sat back after a moment and looked at the man’s outfit, running his hands up and down the socked legs before slowly pushing the skirt up to find Victor rising to attention right at his eye level.  Yuuri’s breath hitched in his throat.

“You going to be okay?” Victor asked once Yuuri had remained quiet.  But Yuuri nodded and looked up at Victor through his glasses, which were quickly removed and placed on the nightstand.

“More than okay.” Yuuri finally answered properly before leaning in to press an open mouthed kiss to Victor’s leg.

Yuuri then continued to lavish his thighs with kisses, sucking and biting the skin until marks started to show.  Victor sat up on the bed, unable to stand as Yuuri continued to mark the insides of his thighs.

Yuuri ran his tongue over the marks once he was satisfied with his work before moving around the base of Victor’s, now fully erect, cock.  Victor hummed at the attention he was receiving and gasped as Yuuri’s mouth completely engulfed him.

Victor’s hands found Yuuri’s hair once more and tugged at the locks gently as he moved slowly, bobbing his head at alarmingly slow pace.  Victor hissed as Yuuri’s tongue moved over the slit before pulling off of him completely.

Yuuri stood moments later, watching Victor through a haze of lust.  His hands worked open the front of his pants as his eyes moved over Victor’s body.  Victor stayed still as he watched Yuuri, curious.  It was rare to become so dominant, and Victor quite liked it.

“Roll over.  On your hands and knees.”  Yuuri stated as he stepped out of his pants and underwear.

Victor was quick to comply and crawled up onto the bed, parting his legs some as he bent to rest on his arms.  He turned back to watch Yuuri, moving his hips to reel him in.

“God, this is the best day ever.” Yuuri mumbled, taking in the sight in front of him, Victor’s bare ass in all of it’s glory topped with the shortest skirt he’d ever seen.

Yuuri reached forward before Victor could say anything and moved his hands up the back of the man’s legs and over the soft, bare ass, squeezing gently.  He pulled him apart slowly before moving one of his thumbs down and over his hole.  Victor whimpering quietly was music to Yuuri’s ears, and was worth the reward of Yuuri leaning forward to let his tongue slide over where his thumb had just been.

“Oh  _ fuck _ !” Victor gasped, completely unprepared for the feeling.

Yuuri moved his tongue over Victor’s entrance a few more times before pulling back and catching sight of the lube and condom already laid out on the bed.  He smirked to himself as he reached for the lube to slick up his fingers.

Victor didn’t seem very fazed by the first finger pushing into him a moment later, though the second earned Yuuri a moan.  Yuuri moved his fingers each way, opening Victor the best he could before pushing in a third finger to continue his work.

By the time Yuuri was satisfied, Victor was a mewling mess, his head buried in his arm as he continued to hold his ass high in the air.  Victor whimpered as the fingers left him wanting more, and Yuuri made quick work to slick up and wrap his so far neglected cock.  He hissed as he wrapped his hand around himself, giving himself a few slow strokes before climbing up on the bed behind Victor.  He tapped Victor’s hip to get him to shift around.  Once he had a firm grip on Victor’s hip, he lined himself up and pushed in.  Victor let out a loud moan at the intrusion, but Yuuri was more concentrated on the skirt still draped around Victor’s body and the thigh highs accentuating his legs.

Yuuri gave Victor a few slow thrusts to adjust before he picked up the pace completely, pounding into Victor with reckless abandon.  As Yuuri moved, his nailed began to dig half moons into Victor’s hips, and Victor gripped onto the headboard tighter than anything, as though his life depended on it.

“ _ Fuck, _ Yuuri.  Shit.”  Victor panted, overwhelmed by the sudden stimulation and by Yuuri completely dominating him.

Yuuri smirked down at Victor’s back as he continued the fast pace.  He moved one hand up Victor’s back, under the shirt before slowly dragging his nails back down until his hand was moving across the back of the skirt and under the fabric, pulling it up to watch himself sink deep into Victor’s ass, just as he could feel him tighten around him.

“Shit, Victor.” Yuuri hissed at the friction, which he knew from previous experience that it meant Victor was getting close.  And he was completely fine with that, because he too wouldn’t last much longer.

“More, Yuuri.  More.”  Victor grunted as he started to push back against Yuuri’s thrusts, until he was gasping.  “There!  There!”

The two kept moving in unison as they both tried to hit Victor’s prostate, and Yuuri wasn’t surprised at all as Victor hit his peak.  Hot white ribbons shot from Victor’s cock, completely untouched as Yuuri continued to pound into him, though at a much more rocky pace with Victor continuously clenching around him.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Yuuri gasped before finally,  _ finally _ , coming to the end of his run.  He moved a few more times until his orgasm had been completely ridden out before he pulled out of Victor, the latter groaning from the loss.

Both men collapsed on the bed, panting and sweaty and unable to move except to catch their breath.  Yuuri managed to turn his head towards Victor with a smirk.

“Have I ever told you that you look absolutely amazing in skirts?”

“I couldn’t tell.”

 


	33. on ice

> **Anonymous said:** Prompt: Yuuri and Victor are the last 2 left at the rink after a long day of practice. They find out Yuuri's jacket works as a great insulator under Victor's ass when yuuri rides him on the ice ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (from a recent fan art that you reblogged, pic by nae812)
> 
>  
> 
> here is a link to the art that anon was referencing ([x](https://spicedsuga.tumblr.com/post/158767131629/nae812-i-know-im-not-the-only-one-who-always))

 

* * *

 

The sun had set hours ago and the rink was silent save for the skate blades cutting through the ice. Yuuri rubbed his eyes with fists before pushing off towards the center of the ice. He turned his body around and angled out, slipping into backwards crossovers across the end of the rink with ease. As he came back up towards the center of the ice he took a breath and took off into the air, bringing his arms tight to his chest and crossing his legs one over the other until his right skate landed back on the ice.

Yuuri breathed out hard as he finally landed the quad loop he had been attempting for the better part of the night, and he was brought back to reality by clapping coming from the edge of the rink. The clapping got louder as Victor skated towards him before he felt the man’s arms wrap around him.

“You did it!” Victor cried joyously, smiling wide. “I knew you could.”

Yuuri turned himself in Victor’s arms and wrapped his own around the other’s waist, pressing his forehead to Victor’s shoulder.

Yuuri hummed. “It was easier to concentrate without the music playing.”

Victor nodded as Yuuri pulled back with tired eyes.

“How about we cool down and head home?” Victor suggested, letting his hands drop to his sides.

Yuuri nodded and pushed back from Victor, parting his legs only to bring them back together to form a large oval on the ice. Yuuri turned around and pushed off, much slower than he had been before. His legs were starting to ache after hours of practice, and the ice under his feet was so gouged he knew they would need to be extra careful flooding the rink in the morning.

Yuuri jumped slightly as the music that had been playing before started playing again, and he watched as Victor sauntered back to the entrance of the rink before stepping onto the ice. They joined one another and let their hands meet between them, fingers locking. They stayed quiet as the music played around them before they finally lost themselves to the melodies and began dancing on the ice. It was slow and easy the way they moved on the bumpy ice, pulling apart and moving closer together with smiles on their faces.

Yuuri twisted to skate backwards in front of Victor, moving his arms around the man’s neck as his hips thrust to the side. He didn’t miss the way Victor’s eyes widened a fraction at the movement that had gone to the beat of the music.

They stayed the same way for a few moments, their skating coming to a stop before Yuuri leaned up to steal the first kiss of many. Victor was quick to respond in kind, their tongues meeting between parted lips playfully. Victor’s hands trailed down to Yuuri’s sides, as Yuuri’s moved up into Victor’s hair, tugging the locks as he deepened the kiss. The two continued moving on the ice towards the side of the rink. As the backs of Victor’s blades hit the boards, Yuuri grunted into the kiss as he crashed into the other, his groin pressing against Victor’s leg.

Victor pulled back from the kiss with a smirk on his face, his eyes noting the red hue on Yuuri’s cheeks, and not just from the cold.

“What is this, Yuuri?” Victor asked, his voice low, husky, as he moved his hand around to the front of Yuuri’s pants. He moved his hand slowly as Yuuri gasped, laughing quietly. “My, my…”

“I could say the same about you, Victor.” Yuuri managed to push out, glancing down to see the prominent bulge growing in Victor’s trousers.

“You know, we are the only ones here…” Victor said, a playful lilt in his voice as he continued to rub Yuuri through his pants. It was keeping everything within him to hold back a moan.

“And what are you implying?”

Victor’s eyebrow arched before he quickly leaned in to attach his lips to Yuuri’s neck, causing the former to gasp. He could feel Victor’s hand move off of his growing erection and up to the drawstring of the sweatpants he had been practicing in. It didn’t take much work before Victor’s hand was slipping under the fabric, his hand wrapping around Yuuri’s cock directly. Yuuri couldn’t hold back the moan any longer.

When Victor pulled back from Yuuri’s neck, he admired the dark mark that was starting to form that he had made. It wasn’t long before Yuuri sought out Victor’s lips again to resume the kiss that had previously paused, mostly in an attempt to hush the noises escaping his mouth at Victor’s hand. His body was warming back up despite his blood rushing south and Yuuri tried to pry away his jacket. With his free hand, Victor helped to let the plush fabric fall to the ice.

The kiss broke a moment later as the two gasped for breath, though Yuuri wasted no time in bending over to move his jacket between them before kneeling down. He made quick work of opening the front of Victor’s pants, letting his cock spring free right at his eye level. Yuuri’s tongue darted across his bottom lip as he glanced up at Victor, and the latter nearly died from the sight alone.

Yuuri leaned in and let his tongue run up the underside of Victor’s cock before placing a kiss to the tip. He did this a few times, his touch light and teasing, driving Victor mad, before finally wrapping his lips around the head. He sucked gentle and let his tongue swirl around the head before sinking down, nuzzling the hair at the base before slowly pulling back with hollowed cheeks. He continued in that manner for a short while, until he could taste the pre cum starting to bead at the tip of Victor’s cock as he pulled back with the bitterness on his tongue.

Victor knew, too, that Yuuri couldn’t continue if it was up to him. Yuuri moved in to take him into his mouth again, though Victor stopped him in time with an idea.

“Get up.” Victor mumbled, helping Yuuri back onto his feet before switching spots. Victor turned Yuuri away from him, and Yuuri cocked his head to the side, confused before his sweatpants were pulled down to his ankles. The chill was sudden and sent a shiver up his spine, but as soon as he felt Victor’s finger at his ass he stilled.

Victor bit the inside of his lip before sucking on two of his fingers. There had absolutely been no way to plan this, there was no way to come to the arena _prepared to fuck_ in the arena and for whatever reason, Victor was really kicking himself for not carrying around at least one travel bottle of lube for that very reason.

Satisfied enough with his slicked fingers, he moved them to Yuuri’s ass before circling around his puckered entrance. Yuuri gasped at the feeling and bent forward out of instinct.

Victor mumbled a quiet apology before he slowly moved in his first finger. Yuuri groaned at the feeling though relaxed surprisingly quickly despite the lack of lubricant. Victor continued to be careful though and didn’t add a second finger until he felt Yuuri was ready.

Yuuri clenched his muscles around Victor’s fingers at the second and it took a bit longer than normal for him to relax. Victor leaned forward to lavish Yuuri’s cheeks with kisses while he tried to stretch him open.

“If it’s too uncomfortable, you can tell me to stop.” Victor mumbled against the other’s ass before nipping gently at his skin.

“N-no, keep going.” Yuuri gasped, finally pushing back onto Victor’s fingers. “I’m okay.”

Victor slowly nodded his head before using his other hand to spread Yuuri open as he pulled his fingers out. He leaned in to let his tongue run around Yuuri’s hole, earning him a moan unlike anything he had heard before. Victor raised his eyebrow before leaning in to repeat himself, his tongue slipping into the stretched hole every so often in an attempt to slick him up a little easier.

“God, Victor, please…” Yuuri groaned, bending more as he parted his legs. Victor sat back a bit to take in the sight, he could see Yuuri’s cock in his hand, the tip beading with liquid.

Nodding to himself, Victor moved Yuuri’s jacket behind him before sitting down, leaning against the boards.

“Get down here.” Victor said, and Yuuri quickly spun around on the spot.

It took a bit of work to get one of Yuuri’s pant legs over his skates, but he quickly found himself straddling his boyfriend’s lap, his hand under him and around Victor’s cock.

Yuuri stroked Victor a few times before moving his hand up to his mouth to spit. Yuuri was a bit nervous about going without anything, but he so very badly needed Victor, and after going this far, he wasn’t sure he was going to manage to wait to get home. And it didn’t seem like Victor would have been able to wait either.

Yuuri slicked Victor up the best he could before sitting himself down. He took a deep breath as Victor slowly started to push into his ass. It was uncomfortable, as it usually started off as, but it was more so than normal. Yuuri frowned as he rocked his hips, settling right down until Victor couldn’t fit any further.

He took a few more deep breaths to relax before slowly moving up to sink back down. His movements were slow and steady. While he was usually quick to adjust, he didn’t want to hurt himself this time around and Victor was in no way trying to rush him along as he slowly moved his hands along Victor’s thighs soothingly.

Eventually though, Yuuri started to feel more at ease as he started to move faster, bouncing more in Victor’s lap. Victor’s hands tightened on Yuuri’s hips as he sped up the pace, and Yuuri’s hands moved up and over Victor’s clothed chest and to his shoulders in order to hold him steady. There were still skates involved in their non-skating activities, and he didn’t want to cut either of them by losing his balance.

Yuuri continued to pick up his pace, bouncing in Victor’s lap the more comfortable he got. He leaned forward and moved his lips against Victor’s, who kissed him back hungrily, sucking his tongue into his mouth. Yuuri moaned into the kiss as he rolled his hips, finding that nub of nerves that made stars appear behind his eyelids. Yuuri continued moving his hips the same way, determined to continue hitting that spot, his hands tightening on Victor’s shoulders there was no doubt he was leaving little half-moon marks from his fingernails.

One of Victor’s hands left Yuuri’s side as they continued to kiss and wrapped around Yuuri’s dripping cock. The friction caused him to pull back from Victor’s lips as his head fell back, a loud moan ripping through him.

“Shit, Victor.” Yuuri cried, still rocking his hips as though his life depended on it.

As Yuuri neared the end, he continued to clench around Victor and Victor was having a hard time keeping himself together. He kept a firm hand around Yuuri as he stroked him, and his head pressed back against the boards as he could feel the his orgasm starting to build, more and more with each movement his boyfriend made.

“Fuck, Yuuri. Almost.” Victor hissed as Yuuri’s muscles tightened around him again, causing him to moan. “Fuck, I’m gonna—“

“Come, Vitya.” Yuuri moaned, moving his head back to watch Victor as he clenched around him again.

“F- _fuck_.” Victor cried as he couldn’t hold it in anymore, shooting his seed into Yuuri who continued to roll his hips at an alarming pace, riding through his high.

Victor, through the haze of his orgasm, continued to stroke Yuuri. Yuuri had been on the brink as soon as Victor had filled him, and it didn’t take too much before he was bending forward, covering Victor’s shirt with his mess.

The two remained in their positions as they caught their breath; sweat covering both of their exhausted bodies.

Yuuri groaned as he pushed himself up to stand, both from his legs cramping and at the loss of Victor inside of him. He winced slightly as he could feel Victor’s seed start to drip out of his ass and down his leg. He slipped back on his skates some so he wasn’t hovering over Victor anymore and tried to slip his sweatpants back over his skates.

“We need to get home immediately.” Yuuri mumbled, in dire need of a shower.

Victor, who was still sitting on the jacket on the ice, mourned the loss of the sight of Yuuri’s ass for a few moments before trying to get to his feet. After Yuuri had been sitting on him, they’d mostly fallen asleep. There was a bit of difficulty, but he hoisted himself up with the help of the boards before bending to pick up Yuuri’s jacket.

“At least your jacket has been broken in.” Victor said with an amused tone, handing the jacket back over to Yuuri. “It is very warm, I didn’t feel the ice at all.”


	34. nosebleed

> **Anonymous said:** A victuuri prompt (its nsfw) where yuuri is riding victor and victor starts freaking out and yuuri just looks down and theres blood dripping from his face and hes like "oh, i got a bloody nose" and he starts laughing and victors like ???? YUURI WHAT DO WE DO. This is probably dumb but it made me laugh so WHATEVER :') i read your 30daynsfw challenge and loved it so much btw!!

* * *

Yuuri grinned as he leaned down to capture Victor’s lips with his own.  His hips slowly started to rock in the other’s lap causing them to both moan into each other’s mouths.

“God, Yuuri.  Remind me again why I  _ have _ to go back to Russia for the week?”  Victor groaned, dreading his early morning flight more and more, every passing minute.

Yuuri sighed quietly as he sat up straight, splaying his hands over his boyfriend’s bare chest.

“Because  _ someone _ has to help choreograph another program for a sixteen year old.”  Yuuri said before hissing as the tip of Victor’s cock brushed passed his prostate.  “Shit, and I am stuck here helping with the onsen until you come back to help me practice.”

Victor scrunched his nose as his hands moved to Yuuri’s sides, his thumbs drawing lazy circles over his hips.  Yuuri’s head fell back as he started to move his hips a bit faster, moaning a bit louder as he did so.

“I still think you should come with me.”  Victor said after a moment, his brow furrowing as he watched Yuuri’s reactions to the movements.  “It’s going to be  _ such _ a long week.”

Yuuri glanced down towards Victor with a smirk as he rolled his hips faster before finding the strength in his legs to start bouncing down onto the other.

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re right.”  Yuuri mewled, his hands moving across Victor’s chest to flick softly at his nipples.  “But the internet exists.”

“ _ Yuuri _ , you aren’t implying what I think you are, are you?”  Victor asked, keeping back a gasp as the other’s muscles clenched around him.

Yuuri only winked at that before his head fell back once more with a rather loud moan.  He felt his cheeks warm almost immediately, knowing his parents may have heard; Mari  _ definitely _ had heard.

He raised his head back upright after a moment and Victor gasped, grasping Yuuri’s hip to still him.

“Already?” Yuuri asked, not having felt anything.

Victor slowly shook his head.  “Your nose…” Victor started before reaching up to wipe his fingers across Yuuri’s top lip, pulling back fo the other to see dark red on his finger tips.

“Ah, not this again.”  Yuuri muttered as Victor pushed himself up onto his elbows.

“What?  What do we do?  Do you need anything?”  Victor asked, looking concerned as ever and about ready to tear out his hair.  “Why is your nose bleeding?  Are you okay?  Do we need to--”

“Victor.”

“--go to the hospital?  Why?”

“Victor.”  Yuuri tried again, moving his hands to cup Victor’s stupid adorable face.  He smiled, now feeling the blood start to seep out of his right nostril.  “It’s okay.  I promise.  I’ll be okay, I don’t need to go to a hospital.”  he said, feeling a laugh bubble up from his belly which he could not keep down.

“But--”

Yuuri’s laughter was almost overwhelming as he moved one of his hands from Victor’s cheek to his mouth, careful of the blood pooling at his lip.  He leaned over to the nightstand to retrieve a tissue before sitting back and resituating himself on Victor’s still hard cock.

“My nose get’s  _ too _ dry sometimes and the floodgates open.”  Yuuri finally managed to say, wiping his nose.  “It’s completely normal for me, it’s fine.”

Victor’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he found his words, “You sure you’re okay?”

Yuuri sighed as he twisted the tissue to plug his nose before nodding.

“I am fine, I promise.  Now, are you going to fuck me or not?”

* * *


	35. role reversal

> **Anonymous said** : prompt! victor likes to be submissive but yuuri has trouble being dominant

* * *

 

“Please?  Just this once, Yuuri!  I think it would be fun, I think you can do it!”  Victor said, grinning as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.  “Just for a change.  If you don’t like it, we don’t have to do it again.”

Yuuri stood in the doorway of their bedroom and nibbled on the inside of his lip.  He watched as Victor slowly started to unbutton his shirt and he could already feel himself stirring in his pants.  It had been especially difficult during practice, when Victor had kept trying to drop hints for their evening plans.

“I, well, I don’t know Victor.  It’s not really  _ me _ , you know?”

Victor slinked across the room towards Yuuri before wrapping his arms loosely around his neck, his fingers brushing the back of his head softly.

“But, my love, you never know.  You might enjoy it.”

Yuuri swallowed a lump in his throat before nodding shakily.

“O-Okay.”

At that, Victor beamed, but only for a moment before Yuuri cleared his throat.

“G-Get on the bed and strip completely.”  Yuuri said, his voice shaking as he tried to sound in charge.  “Go slow.”  he quickly added, which earned him a double take from Victor.

Victor backed away from Yuuri and crawled up to the bed.  He knelt as he slowly pulled his shirt off and tossed it off of the bed before moving his hands down his body towards the button of his pants.  He worked it open with ease, all the while keeping his eyes on Yuuri.  Yuuri could feel his face starting to flush at the sight of Victor’s hands pushing down his pants, soon followed by his underwear.

“Now what, sir?”  Victor asked, voice ten octaves lower than normal.  Yuuri swallowed again and stepped closer to the bed.

“L-Lay on your b-back.”  Yuuri said, trying to recall the last time they had done this.  “I can’t do this.” he finally said, covering his face with his hands.  “You are way better at it than I am.”

Victor sighed softly as he shifted to the foot of the bed, reaching for Yuuri’s hands.

“Love, you just need to tell me what you want and I am all yours.  We don’t have to get as crazy as we sometimes get, I promise.”  Yuuri nodded as Victor spoke, feeling a bit silly for freaking out.  It was only Victor, after all.  “What is it you want?”

Yuuri bit the inside of his lip and his cock starting to strain against his underwear made itself very apparent.

“Get on your knees.”  Yuuri tried again, giving up on the last command completely.  He stepped back from the bed so Victor to slip to the floor.  “S-S…” Yuuri’s face was on fire, right up to the tips of his ears as he tried to get the words out of his mouth.  “Suck me off.”

Victor smirked at that and nodded.  “Your wish is my command, sir.” he muttered before leaning forward to press his face against the bulge growing in Yuuri’s sweatpants.  Victor took a deep breath and sighed happily before pulling back in order to tug the pants down, letting Yuuri spring free.

“This hard already?”  Victor murmured as his hand immediately found its way around Yuuri.  Yuuri’s hand slipped into Victor’s locks as tugged gently.

“D-Don’t speak.”  he said, still stuttering and embarrassed by the whole role reversal.  “P-Put your pretty, oh my god.”  Yuuri groaned, unable to finish his line as Victor did as he was told anyway by slipping Yuuri into his mouth.

Despite how long they had been together, Yuuri was always astounded by how well Victor could work his tongue.  He teased and sucked and hummed in all the right ways that drove Yuuri nuts, and he found himself tightening his hold in Victor’s hair as a moan escaped the back of his throat.

Victor smiled around the cock in his mouth and continued to slowly bob his head as he blindly reached for Yuuri’s other hand to also place at the back of his head.  Yuuri gulped as he knew what Victor was asking for, but he didn’t know if he could deliver.

“V-Victor, I…” he started as Victor slowly pulled back with hollowed cheeks, his tongue teasing his head causing him to groan before descending down once more.  “ _ Fuck _ .”

“What do you want, sir?”  Victor asked as he pulled back again, running his tongue up the underside of Yuuri’s cock.

Biting the inside of his lip, Yuuri slowly rocked his hips to push into Victor’s mouth.  Victor, surprised that Yuuri had gone through with the idea in the first place, braced himself by grabbing Yuuri’s thighs.

Yuuri’s movements were slow and shallow, not wanting to completely choke Victor, which was his worst fear.  He knew that Victor had very little gag reflex, but the nerves were still there.  He didn’t start moving more until he noticed that Victor was leaning into each of the thrusts with his eyes closed.

Yuuri’s hands tightened in Victor’s hair again as he took the next step, thrusting a little more into the heat of the man’s mouth.  Yuuri couldn’t help the moans that started to leave him as Victor’s tongue moved, and he tightened his lips around him.

“Fuck, Vitya.”  Yuuri whined, his head falling back as he could feel himself nearing his peak, until finally, “stop, stop, stop!”  

Victor opened his mouth wide to let Yuuri out obediently as Yuuri took half a step back, wrapping his hand around his dripping, slick cock.  He stroked himself quickly as Victor grinned, pink in the face, as he waited for Yuuri.

“O-Open your mouth.”  Yuuri grunted as he worked himself over, and Victor opened his mouth wide with his tongue poking out, waiting.

Another moan cut through the room as Yuuri’s seed spilled onto Victor’s tongue, and Victor hummed, pleased as Yuuri moved the head of his cock over the tip of his tongue.  He quickly swallowed before leaning in, taking Yuuri’s sensitive cock into his mouth before pulling back, cleaning up any excess left.

Yuuri was breathless as he looked down at Victor, who still sat on his knees with his neglected cock hanging heavy in front of him.

“On your feet.”  Yuuri commanded once he had caught his breath, and Victor quickly scrambled up.  “Do you want to cum?”

Victor nodded.  “Yes.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes sir!”

Yuuri grinned before completely deflating with a sigh.  “Then please take this role away from me, it is exhausting.” he admitted before moving to the bed, onto his hands and knees before looking back to Victor.  “But you were a very good sub, and for my final command, please come fuck me,  _ sir _ .”

Victor smirked.  “Always so polite.”


	36. pre-show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo three in a rooooow

> **Anonymous said:** Promt: A while back Plushenko  & Weir did a show with a coach with lit up horses, Snow King, I think. What if it was Viktuuri that did that show & the coach was a big ass open sleigh w fur blankets & Viktor arranges one day to have the rink all to themselves so he could woo YUURI. So they have like a picnic in the sleigh all lit up in the middle of the rink and make love under the fur blankets? One shot or slow burn series...
> 
>  
> 
> _[[video to the performance of snow king](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2k8tZsy_58)]_

> **Anonymous said:** victuuri fluff?

* * *

 

Victor looked over everything he had set up one last time before a soft giggle escaped.  He could feel the butterflies start to swarm in the pit of his stomach as his phone buzzed in his back pocket.  He pulled his phone out and grinned at the message saying that Yuuri had arrived.

“Why did you want me to meet you  _ here _ ?” Yuuri asked, his eyes tired after the long days worth of practice.  “You didn’t even come home.  What is going on?  We have such a big show tomorrow…”

“Come, come with me.”  Victor said, disregarding everything Yuuri asked as he reached for his hand.  Yuuri grumbled quietly though followed Victor through the Ice Castle, where banners and posters were already posted for the following nights show.

The sun had set hours ago, and Yuuri wanted nothing more to be in bed and asleep, but Victor seemed to have other plans, and could nearly feel his excitement radiating off of him.  He remained quiet as they walked through the main lobby and into the rink.

Victor’s hand tightened around Yuuri’s as they walked around the perimeter of the ice.  Yuuri looked around at the props that had so far been set up, and a small smile spread across his face.  He was quite excited to perform in the show, it was something completely different than anything he had done before.  There were no judges, nothing  _ official _ , and he loved all of the programs they had put together to tell the story they were going to tell.

Victor suddenly took a turn and Yuuri frowned.  “Why are we going to the zamboni?”

“We aren’t.”  Victor mumbled quietly as he made another turn down a large hallway, where even more props were ready for the following day.  And then Yuuri’s eyes saw it.

“This is the sleigh?”  he asked, stepping towards the large white sleigh in front of him.  There were multiple plastic reindeer tied to the front, all wrapped with lights, but the sleigh itself was a sight to behold.

“They just brought it in after you had left, and I wanted you to see it before tomorrow!”  Victor said, stepping up to stand behind Yuuri.  Of course, that hadn’t been the only reason.  “Go on up.”  he said, prodding Yuuri towards the steps.

“Is that okay?”  Yuuri asked, glancing back to Victor, who only nodded.

Yuuri stepped forward and went to set his foot on the bottom step before Victor put his hand on his shoulder.

“Shoes.”

Yuuri raised his eyebrow but didn’t question it before kicking off his shoes.  He climbed up into the sleigh in a few steps and gasped.  The space was large, and the entire floor of the sleigh was covered in plush white carpet and pillows.  The lights around the edges of the sleigh were off for only a moment, and Yuuri’s eyes widened once Victor had found the switch.  White twinkle lights surrounded him before Victor joined him after removing his shoes and jacket.

“It looks so beautiful.”  Yuuri said softly as he took in the sight around him.  The sleigh in his mind had been magnificent, but nothing could compare to what he was standing on.

“Yeah…”  Victor mumbled back, though his eyes were only on Yuuri in that moment.  His heart had started to pound as soon as the lights had come on, and the man of his dreams was illuminated in front of him.  “Yuuri.”

Yuuri tore his eyes away from the bright lights to look up at Victor, cheeks sore from smiling.

“Yes?”

Victor was so clearly nervous, and it was given away by nibbling on his lip.   

“God you’re beautiful.” he murmured, stalling, though Yuuri didn’t seem to realize he was doing so.

Yuuri’s face turned a deep shade of pink at the compliment and he shook his head.

“Victor, please.”

Before he could say another word, Victor was getting to his knee, and Yuuri immediately turned lightheaded.

“Katsuki Yuuri.”  Victor started, reaching for his other back pocket while Yuuri’s hands moved to cover his mouth.  “Will you do me--”

“Yes!”  Yuuri cried, not even letting Victor finish as he pulled the ring out from his pocket.

“--thehonorofbeingmyhusband?”  Victor quickly finished, realizing he had been cut off at a rather inappropriate spot.  “R-Really?”  he asked, as if he was dreaming the whole thing up.  But Yuuri’s eyes were bright in the lights, and he could not mistake the smile on his face for anything else.

“Of course.”

The smile that spread across Victor’s face was large, and he scrambled back to his feet to grab Yuuri’s hand, slipping the ring onto his finger.  The movements were fast and shaky, but as soon as the gold band was wrapped around Yuuri’s finger, Victor was leaning in to steal their first kiss as an engaged couple.

Yuuri gave into the kiss immediately, moving his hands up to Victor’s cheeks, and both had no problem deepening the kiss, needing more of each other than either could possibly give.

It didn’t take too long before they both stumbled to the plush floor of the sleigh.  Yuuri could feel his entire body heating up as he broke away from the kiss, moving his lips to Victor’s neck.  He knew, due to the show the following day, he couldn’t leave any visible marks, but that wasn’t going to stop him as he started to pull up the bottom of Victor’s t-shirt, the very same one he had been skating in earlier that day.

The two couldn’t keep their hands off each other, with the excitement of the new chapter of their life starting.  Yuuri’s lips continued to move across Victor’s skin as he finally got the shirt up and over his head.  He tossed the shirt to the side before descending down onto Victor’s chest, his tongue running over one of his nipples lightly causing Victor to hiss.

“Y-Yuuri!”  

Yuuri only hummed in response as he moved back up, his lips finding Victor’s once more.  The kiss continued, slow and passionate as they tried to explain everything to one another by movement.  As Yuuri’s tongue pressed against Victor’s, he rolled his hips against the others causing them both to groan at the friction growing between them.

“We should go back home…” Yuuri mumbled against Victor’s lips, not wanting to part any further than they actually were.

Victor hummed as he leaned up to continue the kiss, one of his arms moving under one of the pillows beside them to reveal a plastic back which he hurriedly dumped out.  Yuuri turned his head away from the kiss to stare at the purchase.

“You were mighty confident in yourself, weren’t you?”  Yuuri asked, reaching for the brand new bottle of lube that had landed beside the box of condoms.

“I had to think positive, and cover my bases.”  Victor replied, his hand moving to the condoms.  “Was I wrong?”

Yuuri turned back to Victor and slowly shook his head, kissing him softly.  “Not at all.”

Yuuri rolled his hips once more before sitting up completely, both men sad for the lack of contact, however as soon as Yuuri started to peel his clothes off, Victor was right there with him.

Articles of clothing were tossed in every direction, and Victor was quick to wrap his arm around Yuuri to lay him down flat on the plush white carpet and settle between his legs.  He leaned down and their kiss resumed, and Victor blindly reached for the lube to uncap it to slick his fingers.

He shifted forward slightly and Yuuri helped by parting his legs more, moaning into the kiss as Victor slowly wiggled the first finger past the tight ring of muscle.  Victor moved his finger slow and steady as his tongue explored the heat of Yuuri’s mouth.  Yuuri did eventually relax enough for Victor to add a second finger, and the moans leaving Yuuri were driving Victor nuts.

“So noisy.”  Victor murmured against the other’s lips before adding a third for good measure, stretching Yuuri the best he could.

“Mmph, Vitya.  Make love to me?”

Victor chuckled quietly and captured Yuuri’s lips again as he let his fingers free.  He pulled back and brushed his nose against Yuuri’s, “I thought you would never ask.”

Victor was quick to grab one of the condoms from the box and roll it on, before slowly pushing into Yuuri as he held onto the man’s hips tightly.  Yuuri took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Victor nestled into him, their lips attached once more.

Victor gave Yuuri a good few moments to adjust to the girth before he began to rock his hips.  Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and moaned into the kiss before biting down onto the other’s lower lip, tugging almost playfully.  As Yuuri relaxed, Victor’s movements picked up and neither were able to resume the kiss as their breath was taken away. 

“God, Yuuri, so good.”  Victor groaned, pressing his face into Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri’s head tilted back slightly as his back arched up to meet Victor’s deep thrusts, wanting more,  _ needing _ more.  His nails dug into Victor’s shoulders after his hands had lost their grip around his neck, and Victor could feel the small half-moons forming.  It only spurred him on more, speeding up his thrusts, causing Yuuri’s eyes to roll back.

“Fuck, Vitya.”  he mewled, overwhelmed once the tip of Victor’s cock brushed against the nub of nerves, causing him to see stars.  “ _ Fuck _ , more.  There.”

Victor let a small smirk cross his face as he continued to try to move in the same direction each time, making Yuuri more and more vocal with each thrust.  And as Victor continued to fuck into him, Yuuri’s hands fell from Victor’s neck to the carpet, grabbing fistfuls of the shag rug beneath him as a grounding.

The more Victor brushed up against his prostate, the more Yuuri could feel his orgasm start to coil and tighten in his belly.  He whimpered quietly as he could feel it, and it only got worse as Victor’s hand moved up to wrap around his cock, precum already leaking from the head and spreading over his stomach.

“So close,”  Yuuri hissed at the couch, his hips bucking up into Victor’s hand, needy.  “So close.”

Victor’s hips slammed forward, and other than Yuuri’s noises and Victor’s soft grunts, the room was filled with skin on skin.  Victor’s stroked Yuuri in time with his hips, and just from the noises and the absolute blissed out face on Yuuri, it was no surprise that Victor was the first to hit his peak.  He moaned loudly as he hunched forward, spilling into the condom as he continued to ride it out, determined to keep pleasing Yuuri until the very end.

“Shit, fuck,” Yuuri gasped, feeling the warmth inside of him, dulled by the latex.  Victor moaned again as Yuuri clenched around his overly sensitive shaft moments before he, too, let go.  Ribbons of white shot up and covered Victor’s hand and Yuuri’s chest.

Both men were breathless and gasping for air, covered in a layer of sweat.  Victor slowly pulled out from Yuuri and tied off the condom, tossing it into the forgotten pharmacy bag that the lube and condoms had come in.  Victor collapsed beside Yuuri, and reached for his hand, gripping it tightly as he turned his head towards him.

“Yuuri.”  Victor’s voice was low and hoarse, and Yuuri turned towards him and hummed.  “I love you, very much.  If I haven’t made that abundantly clear.”

Yuuri offered a lazy, blissed out smile as his eyes drooped shut.  “Hmm, you may have mentioned it once or twice.”

Victor grinned back and leaned over to press his lips to Yuuri’s sweaty forehead.

“Well, I love you.  Very much.”

“And I love you too.  Now please, can we go home and sleep?  We have a very long day tomorrow.”  Yuuri mumbled, nearly asleep right there in the sleigh.

Victor laughed softly and pushed himself up.  “Well, of course.  I don’t plan on carrying you all the way home, though.”

At this, Yuuri whined but found a small bit of energy to push himself up.  He’d feel real bad for whoever would find him the following morning if he fell asleep right there in the sleigh, naked and covered in cum.  They’d definitely need to find a new arena to skate in then.

* * *

 


	37. daddy kink

> **anonymous  asked: **Maybe a victuuri daddy kink? (Can go either way ;) )

* * *

 

Yuuri squirmed on the bed and groaned, twisting to push his face into the pillow before biting into the plush fabric.  He whimpered quietly into the pillow as he arched his back, pushing his ass upward before lowering himself, grinding against the top of the bed.

“Vitya, god…” he groaned, going completely out of his mind.

Victor stood at the end of the bed with a smirk and his phone in his hand.  His eyes moved over Yuuri’s body, stark naked and writhing in front of him.  His tongue brushed along his bottom lip as his eyes darted back to his phone.  He moved his thumb across the screen and Yuuri cried out louder, arching his back again.

“ _Fuck, Vitya!_ ”

Victor hummed and swiped his thumb again, and Yuuri rolled onto his back, though kept his ass off of the bed, his hands clenching the sheets under him as he gasped.

“Incorrect.”  Victor said slowly, clicking in his tongue as his attention moved to his phone.  “And after I got you this _gift._ ”

Yuuri whimpered again as he lowered himself flat on the bed, the vibrations from the plug ceasing for the moment.  He tried his best to catch his breath as his eyes were trained on the man towering over the end of the bed, still fully dressed with his phone tightly clutched in his hand.  Yuuri’s head moved from side to side as he tried to wrap his head around Victor’s words, but he barely had time before the vibrations were starting again.

“ _God!_ ”

“Not quite…” Victor muttered, crawling up onto his knees at the end of the bed, towering higher over the other.  “What do you want Yuuri?”

Yuuri gasped and was finding it more and more difficult to function with the toy _just_ barely vibrating against his prostate.  He whined and wiggled, his hips bucking up against the air at the overwhelming sensation.

“Mmm, you need -- to fuck,” Yuuri started, gasping as Victor swiped his thumb across his phone screen again.  “Nnngh.”

“Try again.”

Yuuri wanted to push Victor off of the bed for torturing him, but he knew that would only make it worse at that point.  He groaned.

“Fuck me.”

“Try again.”

Yuuri’s eyes screwed shut and he could feel his already hot face warm even more, right up to his ears.  He was always rather embarrassed when it came to these games, but he knew that Victor enjoyed them all too much, and he wasn't going to deny him his fun.

“D-Daddy,”  Yuuri managed to gasp out.  “I need your c-ah!”

Victor grinned as he turned the vibration up all the way for two seconds before shutting off the device completely.

“Good boy.” he murmured, tossing the phone to the side of the bed in order to open the front of his pants where a _very_ prominent bulge strained against the fabric.  He stroked himself as he shifted towards Yuuri, and Yuuri automatically parted his legs farther to let him in closer.

Victor’s hands fell away from himself and moved to move up Yuuri’s legs, over his knees and across his thighs.  His eyes darted down to see the toy poking out.  Reaching down, he tugged the plug from Yuuri slowly, causing the man to moan at the loss.

After discarding the toy alongside his phone, Victor’s hands moved back to push his underwear to the side, freeing his cock.  He gasped at the first touch, and found he had already been leaking from the last while of teasing Yuuri; he had been teasing him for the better part of the hour.

Victor moved his free hand down to Yuuri’s ass and spread him the best he could, smirking at the stretched hole in front of him.

“Do you want daddy’s cock?” Victor asked, his voice husky as his own need slowly started to take him over.

Yuuri gulped, sensing the change in tone and there was no way he could turn him down, even if he wasn’t quite into calling Victor daddy.

“Yes, please.”

Giving himself a few slow strokes, Victor closed the gap between them and pushed into Yuuri, glad they had used an excess of lube for the larger toy.  Yuuri immediately gasped at the intrusion, his back arching off of the bed once again.  It didn’t take too long before Victor started a steady rhythm of thrusts.  Yuuri moaned softly with each thrust, his hands clenching the sheets again.  He was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open as Victor’s pace picked up.

“M-more…”  Yuuri groaned quietly as he tried to arch up to meet the thrusts, desperate to feel everything.

“Hm?”

“D-Daddy…”

A smirk tugged at the corner of Victor’s lips at the word spilling over Yuuri’s lips, and he delivered a harder rhythm.  Yuuri was absolutely _mewling_ afterwards, getting exactly what he had wanted in the first place.

“F- _fuck!_ ”  Yuuri cried, unable to hold the sheets any tighter.  He could feel his orgasm building, more than it had been during the teasing session Victor had put him through.  He so desperately wanted to touch himself, but he knew he couldn’t yet.

It was a surprise for him, though, when he felt Victor’s hand wrap around him instead.  The other slowly stroked him, half a pace behind his thrusts and driving Yuuri _mad_.  He felt so good, over the moon even.  He couldn’t keep quiet and he was sure his vocal chords were going to hate him after -- as well as the neighbours.

Victor continued to jerk Yuuri off as he thrust into him, and he too could feel himself reaching his peak.

“Mmm, so close Vi--daddy.  So close.”  Yuuri mewled, gasping his Victor’s hand tightened around him to stroke him faster.  “Oh _god._ ”

Victor could feel Yuuri clenching around him as he neared his peak, and it didn’t take much for either of them to release after that.  Victor’s movements stalled as he spilled into Yuuri with a low groan, breathing heavily against the other’s collarbone as he tried to refill his lungs.  Yuuri, on the other hand took a few extra strokes on Victor’s part, before he was making a mess across his stomach and chest.

The two remained still for a few moments, coming down from their high before Victor slowly pushed himself back upright to pull out of Yuuri.  He eyed as cum seeped from the other’s hole before leaning over again to brush his lips against Yuuri’s.

“I’ll run you a bath, my love.”  Victor said quietly against his lips, and Yuuri grinned.

“Thank you, Vitya.  And thank you for the new toy.”


	38. phone sex

Yuuri groaned as he rolled over, pressing his face into his pillow as if it would help drown out the noise of the buzzing coming from his nightstand until it stopped.  He sighed, glad that the caller had hung up, as he rolled back onto his back, as sleep tried to pull him back.  Only, he was once again interrupted by his phone.

Forcing one of his eyes open, to find his completely dark room, he blindly reached for the phone to answer, not even looking at the caller ID.

“Do you have any--”

“ _ Yuuri. _ ”

Both of Yuuri’s eyes were wide at the wrecked sounding voice on the other end of line.  The other end was filled with heavy breathing, though he could hear the other trying to muffle the sound.

“V-Victor?  What are you…”  Yuuri could feel his cheeks burning at the thought of what Victor was possibly doing.  He pulled his phone from his ear to see that it was just after four in the morning.  The sun would be rising soon.

Victor sighed quietly before speaking, “I just wanted to hear your voice.” the other admitted, his voice shaking somewhat.  “I’m hnngh, I’m sorry.”

Yuuri raised his eyebrow as he tried to push himself up to sit before resting against his pillows.

“Is that all?”  Yuuri asked, fiddling with a loose thread on his blanket.  “Because I don’t think that’s all.”

Victor whimpered on the other end of the line before he hissed.  “I miss you.”

Yuuri hummed.  “Of course, I miss you too.  Only a few more days until you’re back from Saint Petersburg.”

“I couldn’t wait, I couldn’t wait that long.  I’m sorry.”

“What do you mean?”

There was a pause in conversation, the only sound filling the void being Victor’s breathing.  Yuuri  _ knew _ he was right in guessing what Victor had been spending his evening doing, they were sounds he was well aware of.  The thought made him shift on his bed, feeling his blood rushing south.

“I was finished with practice, and all I wanted to do was see you.”  Victor said, his voice soft.  “All day you haven’t left my head, and all day I’ve just wanted to be with you.  To see you, feel you.”

“Oh?”  Yuuri could feel himself blushing again.  His heart started to beat a bit faster, and in that moment he was glad there was no one to witness his reaction.  “I do wish you were here, Victor.”

Victor groaned softly, and for the first time, Yuuri could hear a wet sound in the distance that caused his cock to twitch in his briefs.

“I got back to the condo and I knew I couldn’t phone you.  It’s way too late there, but I needed to hear your voice.  Every touch has been electric, I needed to hear you.”

Yuuri gulped down a lump in his throat before he tried to speak.  “Are you touching yourself, Victor?”

“Y-Yes.”

Yuuri hummed and let his head fall back against his headboard.  “Oh, how I wish I were there instead,” he admitted quietly, feeling far more confident at four o’clock in the morning than at any point in the day, “because I would surely help you.”

“ _ God _ , Yuuri.  Please.”  Victor whimpered, almost sounding helpless.  “I need you so bad.”

Yuuri smiled at that and felt his heart race even more.  “What do you need, Vitya?”

“You.”

Yuuri hummed.  “That’s rather vague.”

“Y-Your mouth.”

Yuuri sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he moved his free hand down over his bare chest and stomach.  “You’d like me to wrap my mouth around that beautiful cock of yours?”  Yuuri found himself asking, and he knew he would be embarrassed if he were asking Victor in person.  He was feeling far more comfortable with the distance between them.

“ _ Please _ .”

Yuuri nodded slowly as his hand continued to move over his body before slowly stroking over his clothed erection.  His breathing hitched at the touch and his eyes drooped shut.  “Hmm, Vitya.  I’d suck and lick your cock for hours if you would let me.”  Yuuri mumbled.  “I’d tease you with my tongue until you were begging for more.  I would suck back every inch I could and let you get as rough as you like.”

“ _ Yu-Yuuri! _ ”

“Yes?”

“So  _ lewd _ .”

Yuuri couldn’t help the laugh that passed his lips from the accusation.  “I am just trying to help my boyfriend who is in great need of a blowjob.  Or…”

Victor hissed quietly on the other end of the line.  “Or?”

Yuuri cradled his phone between his ear and shoulder as he lifted his hips to push down his briefs, sitting them beside him.

“Or, would you rather something else?”  he asked, his fingers dancing along his cock gently, teasing the sensitive skin that lay heavy on his belly.  “I could stretch myself for you, so you could fuck me.”

“ _ Yuu-ri _ .”

Yuuri’s hand wrapped around himself as he slowly started to stroke himself, thumb brushing just under the head, causing him to gasp.  “You know how easily I can take you, Vitya.”

“God, Yuuri.  I want to fuck you.   _ Need _ to fuck you.”  Victor groaned.

“I would love you to.”  Yuuri said, continuing to stroke himself at the images filling his head.  Of the thought of Victor completely wrecked in his condo in Saint Petersburg, and of the thought of himself being bent over any surface in his room for Victor to have his way, to fuck him into oblivion.  “Shit…”

“Fuck when I get home, we aren’t leaving your room.”  Victor said before moaning softly.  “I’m keeping you in bed all day.”

“Just in bed?”  Yuuri asked playfully, biting his bottom lip.

“In the bedroom.  God, I want bend you over that desk and  _ fuck--shit _ .”

“D-Did you cum?”  Yuuri asked, raising his eyebrow.  He had no idea how long exactly Victor had been going before calling him.

“N-Not yet, but I am so fucking close, Yuuri.”

Yuuri hummed softly as he started to jerk himself faster.  He tightened his grip as he pumped himself, using the precum starting to bead at the tip to make himself move easier.

“Shit, you need to be inside me, Vitya…”  Yuuri groaned as his hand continued to move.

Victor moaned at his words.  “Are you touching yourself, Yuuri?”

“I’d rather it be you.”

“Fuck, I should have called with FaceTime instead.”  Victor muttered, and Yuuri laughed quietly.

“My room is pitch black, you wouldn’t see anythi--nnngh,  _ god _ .”

“Mmm when I get home in a few days, be prepared, my love.”  Victor murmured, his voice becoming hoarse.  “Shit, I am so close.”

Yuuri gasped as he slid down on his bed, his hips arching up as he did his best to keep a hold of his phone with his other hand.  His imagination was running wild and he so  _ so _ wished that Victor was there to take care of him.

“Good, please.  I need you in me.  I need to be filled.”  Yuuri moaned, feeling himself moving closer to the edge with every stroke.  “Fuck, Vitya.”

Victor’s breathing was becoming heavier and heavier with every passing moment, and Yuuri knew that was the tell-tale sign that he was moments from reaching his peak.

“Cum for me, Vitya.  Fill me up, come on.”  Yuuri coaxed the other on, until the man’s breath shuddered.

“I’m g-gon --  _ Yuuri! _ ”  Victor cried on the other line, panting hard as he tried to catch his breath.  Yuuri hummed quietly as he listened to the sounds, and the faint sound of Victor’s hand on his cock coming to a complete stop.

Yuuri’s eyes tightened shut as more images passed through his mind.

“I came so much, Yuuri…”  Victor murmured, and Yuuri’s tongue passed over his bottom lip almost instinctively.

“I would clean that up for you, you know.”  Yuuri said, his hips bucking up into his hand the closer he got to the edge.  “Lick up every last bit.  God, I am so close…”

“Cum for me, my love.  You’re so beautiful when you’re wrecked, you know.”

Yuuri hissed as his thumb brushed over the tip once again before his back arched, strings of cum splashing up and over his stomach and chest as he moaned into the phone.

“Mmm Vitya, god.”  He groaned, breathing heavily as his heart pounded nearly out of his chest.  “You would have felt so much better.”

“You trying to rile me up again, Yuuri?”  Victor asked, an amused tone in his voice.

“I would love to, but also it’s nearly five in the morning and I would like to try and get a little bit more sleep…”  Yuuri mumbled, his breathing starting to even out as he used his discarded underwear to clean up his mess.

“Again, I am sorry for phoning you at such a terrible hour.”

“No, Vitya, it’s okay.  You more than made up for it, I promise.”  Yuuri said with a soft laugh.

“If you're sure…”  Victor paused for a moment.  “I’ll see you in a few days.  I love you.”

Yuuri beamed brightly into the darkness of the room at his boyfriend's words, his heart starting to race again.  “I love you, too.”


	39. masturbation at 3am

> **Anonymous said:** PROMPT! D) Muse A gets aroused in the middle of the night and tries to quietly relieve themselves by masturbating, not realizing that Muse B is awake and watching (VICTUURI! PLZ)

* * *

Yuuri sucked in his bottom lip as he slowly started to come to.  He had been sleeping soundly, though the dream that he had woken up from had definitely come out of nowhere.  Even with his eyes still closed, he could tell that it was still the middle of the night.  The room was dark, and he could feel Victor laying beside him, their legs snug against one another.

Yuuri turned his head towards his nightstand before forcing one of his eyes open, the harsh red light of the clock glaring at him.  He internally groaned before turning towards Victor, seemingly sleeping soundly, only illuminated by the glow of the alarm clock.

But Yuuri had other things on his mind, thanks to the dream he had just had, the vision of his legs stretched over his head with Victor pounding into him the last thing he remembered.  He bit the inside of his lip in order to stay quiet as he could feel his cock twitch in his pajama pants, hard from the dream.

He looked towards Victor again and sighed.  It was nearly three in the morning, he didn’t want to wake Victor up for such a selfish reason, even though he knew it would be unlikely that the other would decline.  But it was late, and they both had a busy day ahead of them, so Yuuri took the issue into his own hands.  Or, rather, hand.  

He shifted slowly in an attempt to not disturb Victor, sitting up and back against the pillows before letting one of his hands trail down his body and under the covers of the bed.  He kept a firm grip on his bottom lip between his teeth as his hand slid under the fabric of his pants, immediately wrapping around his cock.

As he gradually started to move his hand, Yuuri was finding it rather difficult to keep himself quiet.  He had been, for lack of a better word,  _ trained _ by Victor to be vocal in bed, so it was hard to keep his voice down completely.  He could feel the moans and grunts stopping at the back of his mouth, and he tightened his lips to keep himself from waking up the other man.

With the dream still fresh in his mind, and the exhaustion that still hovered around his head, it wasn’t a surprise that he was reaching his peak so soon.  Yuuri continued to move his fist around his precum-slicked dick, using all of his might to keep himself from bucking up towards his hand.

As he could feel his orgasm starting to build, his breathing became heavier.  Yuuri did everything in his power to keep himself quiet, but he was having a  _ really _ hard time.  But it seemed that Victor was still sound asleep, so Yuuri let himself relax enough to finish, coating the inside of his pajama pants with his seed.

Yuuri pumped his hand for a short while after, completely drying himself out before he quietly sighed, slumping back more against the pillows as his eyes drooped shut.

“Hmmm…”

Yuuri’s eyes flew open and they darted in the direction of Victor, and the alarm clock illuminated the other’s eyes.  How much had he seen?

But Yuuri’s voice was lost completely, embarrassed by being caught by the other.

There was a small smirk tugging on Victor’s lips, his eyes tired as he slipped under the covers and pulled up the front of Yuuri’s pants.

“V-Victor…” Yuuri whispered, before losing his train of thought as a moan escaped upon feeling Victor’s lips around his sensitive cock.  “N-No, I can’t again.”

Victor hummed again before pulling off of Yuuri with a muffled pop, before resuming his position with his head on the pillow.

“Clean up on aisle five.”  Victor murmured softly as Yuuri watched his eyes fall shut.

“V-Victor?”  Yuuri asked after a moment, once Victor’s breathing had immediately evened out.  “Really now…”

It really wasn’t fair how fast the other could fall asleep.

 


	40. blowjob II

> **Anonymous said:** For the While lying in Bed together promt list, what about B with Muse A being Yuuri and Muse B being Viktor (or the other way around idkk both ways are great Lmao)

>   *  B) Muse A accidentally gropes Muse B in the midst of searching for the TV remote, but hears Muse B moan in pleasure
> 


* * *

Yuuri stretched and stifled a yawn as the movie they had been watching came to an end, with the credits scrolling up on the screen while the music filled the room.  He pushed himself up on the couch from where he had been laying down against Victor's chest and rubbed his eyes.  He could feel Victor sit up slightly behind him.

“Where’s the remote?”  Yuuri asked, blindly trying to feel for it on the couch.  He couldn’t spot it on the coffee table, and it had surely fallen between the cushions.  

Victor shifted slightly and tried to help, though both were startled still as Yuuri’s hand pressed down on the front of Victor’s pants instead of the cushions.  And the sound that escaped Victor’s mouth caused Yuuri to turn around to look at him with a raised eyebrow, his hand still firmly pressed on something rather hard.

“Victor?”

“S-Shut up.”  Victor mumbled, twisting himself out and around on the couch, placing his feet on the floor.

But Yuuri’s eyes were still on the other man.  They hadn’t been watching anything that would cause the other to get worked up, and Yuuri was curious what was actually going through Victor’s mind.  A small smirk tugged on his face as he reached around to find the remote behind him to turn off the movie.

“Victor.”  Yuuri tried again, tossing the remote onto the coffee table before turning towards his fiance.  He reached forward again to find the now prominent bulge in the front of Victor’s pajama pants, which he had totally missed while he had been laying flush up against his front.  “I don’t recall anything particularly _sexy_ about Harry Potter?  Except maybe  _ seventh _ year Neville Longbottom, but we were definitely watching The Philosopher’s Stone…”

Victor’s eyes widened and he shook his head.  “I, uh…”

“Do you need a hand?”  Yuuri offered, stroking Victor through his pants slowly.  He could see a blush creeping up on Victor’s cheeks as he nodded his head.  Yuuri hummed, content with the answer before lowering himself down.

“I thought you said a hand?”  Victor asked, his voice cracking as Yuuri pulled him out from his pants.

“Hand, mouth, gets the job done either way doesn’t it?”

Victor opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as Yuuri moved his tongue up the underside of his cock, bright red around the swollen head.  Yuuri pumped the base slowly as he lapped up the mess that had already started to leak.

“What got you so  _ hard _ , Victor?” he asked, pressing gentle kisses up and down the length before nuzzling the hair around the base, Victor’s scent almost intoxicating.

“N-Nothing in particular.”  Victor stammered, his breathing starting to become heavy from just how aroused he was.  “You shifted during the movie, and my imagination kind of went for a joyride…”

Yuuri hummed at the words as he tongued over the underside of Victor’s cock once more before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking gently which only caused Victor to moan again.  Yuuri slowly but surely started to work his mouth down lower, pulling back each time with hollowed cheeks and humming, the vibrations driving Victor absolutely insane.

“Shit, Yuuri…” Victor mewled, his hands moving into Yuuri’s soft locks, tightening around the dark strands.

Yuuri continued to move, speeding up ever so slightly as he kept his lips tight around Victor’s dick.  From his breathing pattern alone, he knew that Victor wasn’t going to hold out for much longer, and he was ready for it.

Yuuri bobbed his head as he let his eyes droop shut, his hands still wrapped around the base of Victor’s cock, pumping at the same rhythm.  He felt Victor’s fingers tighten in his hair, and his breathing was starting to sound erratic around the whimpers and moans escaping his mouth.

“Y-Yuuri, I’m gonna cum.”  Victor whispered, just as he released into Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri’s tongue swirled around the cock in his mouth, swallowing every drop and cleaning up the mess that would otherwise be left behind.  He popped off the top of Victor’s dick and lapped up everything he missed before turning to look up at a very tired looking Victor.

“Time for bed?”  Yuuri asked, pushing himself up to sit on his knees.  “Before you pass out on the couch?”

Victor turned to Yuuri with his eyebrow raised.  “And whose fault is that?”

Yuuri laughed quietly as he climbed off the couch, reaching for one of Victor’s hands to pull him up.

“Honestly?  I’m pinning this one on Voldemort.”

“Oh my god, Yuuri.”


	41. be quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 1k+ kudos!!! i am setting my personal records with this series, and i thank every single one of you!

> **Anonymous said:** H) Muse A challenges Muse B to stay quiet so that their relatives/friends sleeping in the next room won’t hear them fucking {victuuri please <3}

* * *

With a gasp, Yuuri moved his hands to his mouth with wide eyes as he looked up at Victor, who slowly circled around his waiting hole with slicked fingers.

“We have to be  _ quiet _ , Victor.” Yuuri hissed between his fingers as he felt Victor’s finger continue to brush against his skin.  “My parents are in  _ the next room _ .  They came all the way to Russia to visit, they don’t need to hear us  _ again. _ ”

Victor raised his eyebrow from his spot between Yuuri’s parted legs, sitting high on his knees.

“I am well aware of that, my love.   _ You’re _ the vocal one most of the time.”

“I am  _ not _ .”

“Need I remind you of the noise complaint we received at our hotel after the wedding?”

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak but immediately shut it.  His cheeks burned a brilliant red in the dim light of their bedroom as he grumbled.

“It wasn’t my fault.”  he mumbled.

“Not completely, I guess.” Victor added, still tracing his finger around Yuuri’s hole before he finally groaned.

“Are you going to get on with it?” he asked, his voice annoyed with the waiting.  He was hard as a rock from Victor’s teasing earlier that evening, and he was becoming more and more needy with each passing moment; the need to be filled clouding his brain.

“Are you going to be quiet?  We could just stop all together...”

“ _ Yes _ .  Challenge accepted, now  _ do it. _ ”

Victor cocked his head to the side with a hum as he pushed his fingers into Yuuri, stretching him with practiced ease.  Yuuri, however, kept his own hands covering his mouth.  He didn’t exactly trust himself, even if he had agreed to the challenge.

Victor continued to move his fingers into Yuuri, stretching him open until he could easily fit three.  Victor pulled back once he was content with his work before tapping Yuuri’s hip.  Yuuri pushed himself up with a grunt and rolled over, crawling onto his knees to raise his ass up for the other man.  Victor grinned at the beautiful sight in front of him as he slicked up his cock, pumping his hand slowly over himself with a quiet hiss.  He moved in closer before slowly pushing into the tight heat.

Yuuri automatically grabbed one of the pillows to muffle a moan that he couldn’t help let out.  He squeezed the pillow with his arms folded under him, and bit into it as Victor started to rock into him.

Yuuri, in that moment, regretted taking the challenge.  He knew he couldn’t stay quiet, it wasn’t something he was able to do when Victor made him feel so good.  He could barely contain his voice before Victor, when he was living with Phichit in Detroit.  His poor best friend had heard far too much…

Yuuri moaned into the pillow as Victor sped up his pace, tightening his grip on Yuuri’s hips, his nails digging into the soft skin.  

“Quiet, love…” Victor hummed, his voice somewhat strained as he continued his pace, ramming into the other man more and more.  He bit the inside of his lip as he could feel Yuuri tense around him, though he managed to keep his own voice under control.

Unlike Yuuri, who was trying to bury his head more into the pillows, not caring about how hot it was, or the lack of oxygen he was receiving.  He believed if he passed out, he’d at least be quiet.

He wouldn’t do that to Victor though, not in a million years.  

Yuuri’s grip on the pillows tightened as he started to push back against Victor’s thrusts, needing to feel more of him.  He almost raised his head and cried out as the tip of Victor’s cock brushed against the overly sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, though instead found himself biting into his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood.

Victor gasped softly as Yuuri’s muscles tightened again, and he knew the man wasn’t going to last much longer, especially if they both continued to move the same as they had been.  And it seemed that neither wanted to slow down.

Victor’s slowly moved around from Yuuri’s hip and wrapped around his neglected cock, and he could hear Yuuri whimper into the pillow.  A small smirk tugged on his lip as he jerked the other in time with his thrusts, which were slowly becoming more and more erratic the closer he neared his peak.

Yuuri turned his head to the side and gasped for air, before moving one of his hands to his mouth, immediately biting down on his finger.  His eyes were squeezed shut and he still continued to ram back against Victor, and Victor tried to save it as a mental image for later.

Victor groaned softly as his head fell forward, knowing he was going to hold out for much longer, especially with Yuuri’s muscles tightening more and more; it was overwhelming.

“Yuuri, I’m gonna…”  Victor whispered slowly before his voice broke, unable to finish his sentence as his thrusts stilled, filling Yuuri to the brim with a low rumble from the back of his throat.  

Yuuri’s head turned back to the pillow, muffling the moans that escaped over his lips as Victor continued to jerk him off.  With the overwhelming sensation of feeling Victor’s cum hot inside of him and dribbling down his leg, he could only hold on for another few short moments before he was releasing onto the sheets under his body.

Victor kept pumping his hand slowly as Yuuri released everything he had pent up before he pulled his hand away, and pulled himself out of Yuuri.  His eyes trailed to his husband’s messy hole as Yuuri collapsed completely on the bed, uncaring of the mess now covering the entire front side of his body.

Yuuri’s head turned away from the pillow as he caught his breath, completely and utterly relaxed despite knowing he definitely needed to get up and shower.

Victor fell onto the bed beside Yuuri and leaned over to press soft kisses against his shoulder.  

“Five minutes, and then I’ll go run you a bath.  You were  _ almost _ quiet.”


	42. tied

> **mikakamijou said:** HEY IT ME (christophegiacometti on ao3!!!) AND UHHH COULd you maybe write a super subby yuuri for the spice prompt fic??? preferably w overstimulation  & crying/sobbing or rimming?? uhh idk if this is how to submit prompts but yEA hi use it as inspiration if it doesn't work lmao

* * *

Yuuri had lost track of how long he had been laying on the bed.  His wrists were bound with leather cuffs which attached him to the headboard, and his legs had been tied, keeping them bent at the knee and parted.  The bandana around his eyes made it impossible to see if the sky was still bright, or if night had fallen.

It was torture, but he  _ loved  _ it.  Yuuri’s heart raced at the excitement of it all.

Victor had left him alone some time ago, but every so often would remind him that he was still around by sending a signal to the vibrator plugging Yuuri’s ass.  Each new vibration causing his back to arch, and his cock to twitch heavy and hard on his stomach.  The ring clasped around him making it so he would hold himself back until Victor allowed him, which he hoped would be soon.  It had been  _ hours _ , possibly.  Maybe even  _ days _ .  Yuuri had absolutely no idea, but he hoped that Victor would return soon.

It was maybe another hour, or maybe only a few minutes before Victor decided to grace Yuuri with his  _ actual _ presence, rather than sending more signals to the toy.  He hummed softly as he stepped into the dark bedroom and switched on the light on the bedside table, finding Yuuri just has he had left him only a couple hours before.  His fists were clenched and the straps were tight, pulling at the headboard.  Yuuri’s breathing was heavy and fast as Victor played with the remote in his pocket, smirk on his face.  Yuuri’s back arched off of the bed as he whimpered softly, biting his bottom lip as the toy buzzed.  

“My, my, don’t you look delectable.” Victor said as he walked around the bed, keeping his eyes on his husband on the bed.

Yuuri whimpered and squirmed as Victor flipped the switch to high on the remote in his pocket, only for a moment.  Yuuri whined as it stopped.

“P-Please.”  he panted out, unable to tell where Victor was even standing in the room.

Victor padded around the bed to the opposite bedside table, pulling open one of the drawers to find another one of their vibrators.

“Please what, Yuuri?”  Victor asked, pulling the remote from his pocket with his free hand to flip the switch once more.

Yuuri sounded on the verge of tears as he wiggled on the bed.  As the vibrations stopped, the only part of Yuuri that moved was his chest as he gasped for breath.

Victor moved around to the foot of the bed and climbed up to settle between Yuuri’s parted legs.  He watched as Yuuri’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, before his eyes trailed down he man’s naked, sweat covered body.

“P-Please let me cum.”

Victor hummed as he only half thought about the answer.  “Soon,” he said, “but not yet.”

Yuuri whimpered at the answer and Victor fiddled with the remove once more.  His eyes widened as he watched Yuuri’s cock move, precum messing on his stomach.  Victor’s tongue darted out along his bottom lip at the sight before he shook his head, needing to focus.  He was glad Yuuri was unable to see his moment of weakness due to the blindfold.

Victor set down the remote and picked up the second toy.  He turned the black knob at the end and smiled, pleased, as the toy began to vibrate in his hands.

Reaching forward, Victor let the toy graze along the side of Yuuri’s cock, sending the man’s hips to the air.

“F- _ Fuck! _ ”  Yuuri gasped as Victor pulled the toy away.

He raised his eyebrow as he watched Yuuri move in his place on the bed before moving the toy back along the opposite side, a similar reaction following.  Victor continued to do this for quite some time, and he could tell he was driving Yuuri absolutely insane.

“P-Please, Victor.  Please.”  Yuuri asked, shaking his head as Victor let the toy buzz at the sensitive spot just under the head of his cock.  “Let me c-cum,  _ please. _ ”

The desperation in Yuuri’s voice was clear, and Victor knew he needed to let the man live.  Although after the evening, he wasn’t sure if Yuuri would let  _ him _ live.

Victor eventually pulled the toy away once again before he tossed it to the side of the bed.  He pushed Yuuri’s bound legs up and against his chest as he scooted closer.  He held Yuuri’s legs with one arm as his free hand moved to slowly pull the vibrator out.  Yuuri moaned loudly as it was taken from him, and Victor licked his lips as he tossed it to the side with the other, his eyes set on the hole in front of him.  He leaned in and moved his tongue around Yuuri’s entrance, causing him to whimper.

“V-Victor, please.”

Victor continued to lap at Yuuri’s hole, the taste of the scented lube faint on his skin.  His tongue moved around the ring of muscle before pushing in easily after the toy had been sitting there for so long.  He pulled back after a moment and bit down on one of the plump cheeks of Yuuri’s ass, earning him another hoarse moan.  He pulled away completely and watched Yuuri, his lip sucked into his mouth as he continuously whined, needing the release that Victor was denying him still.  

Victor sighed softly and reached towards Yuuri’s cock, stroking him slowly.  Yuuri gasped at the contact, the firmest it had been since they had started earlier that evening.  He was so sensitive he tried to roll away from Victor’s hand, but Victor held him steady with his other arm.

“Victor…” Yuuri whined, his voice cracking from overuse.

Victor slowly shook his head despite the fact that Yuuri’s eyes were still covered, and lowered his hand to unclasp the ring around his balls.  Yuuri sighed at the loss, though his back arched as Victor wrapped his hand around him again, his tongue finding its way back to his hole.

Victor’s movements were slow, still stringing Yuuri along slowly.  Yuuri’s arms were pulling hard at his restraints, and his toes curled as he could feel himself racing to the finish line.  He was finding it hard now to hold back with Victor’s thumb teasing the exact spot he had been holding the toy earlier.

“P-Please, can I?”  Yuuri finally asked, trying to keep himself still.

Victor licked a stripe up from Yuuri’s ass and over the underside of his cock.

“Cum for me, Yuuri.” he mumbled softly against the tip, pressing a soft kiss to the head.  Victor continued to lap up the mess that Yuuri had made so far as his hand pumped him a little faster than before.  Yuuri’s breathing was coming harder and faster, and Victor waited.

Finally, Yuuri was able to release.  His orgasm took him to another plane of existence.  His legs shook, his entire body convulsed as he released over his stomach and chest, narrowly missing his face.  Victor watched with wide eyes as his husband came completely undone in front of him, the most intense he had ever witnessed.

Victor slowly continued to move his hand until Yuuri found a way to get out of his grip, completely and one hundred percent overstimulated.  Victor stood up on his knees as Yuuri continued to shake on the bed, curled up the best he could with his arms still restrained over his head.  Victor moved around him and quietly unhooked Yuuri’s wrists, before moving to the rope binding his legs.  

Each touch of Victor’s finger tips sent a jolt of electricity up Yuuri’s spine, but he knew that Victor was trying to free him, to make him more comfortable.

It took a bit of work, but Victor finally managed to get the rope off of both of Yuuri’s legs, and Yuuri curled up more on himself.  Victor bit the inside of his lip as he reached forward, tentative, before moving his hand through Yuuri’s hair.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly, reaching to the back of Yuuri’s head to untie the bandana.  His eyes widened once Yuuri’s eyes were revealed, bloodshot and teary-eyed.  “Oh god, please--”

Yuuri wildly shook his head.  “No, I’m okay!  I promise.  That was just  _ really _ intense.” he said, blinking the tears from his eyes.  “I have never come so hard…”

Victor felt relief wash over him.  He would have never forgiven himself if he had hurt Yuuri in any way.

“Would you like me to run you a bath, my love?”  Victor asked after, his hair still brushing through Yuuri’s hair to comfort him.

Yuuri nodded, turning to roll back to his back, the shaking slowly starting to cease.

“Please.”

Victor offered a soft smile and leaned down, brushing his lips against the other’s.

“I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”

“Perfect.  Thank you.”


	43. sensitivity

> **Anonymous said:** Promt: G) Muse A determines to prove that they can make Muse B cum without penetration (Victuuri pls!!)

> **Anonymous said:** Prompt: nipple play, with Yuuri playing with Vitya's nipples (because they are very sensitive) until he comes/is about to come?

* * *

“Challenge accepted.”

As soon as the words slipped by Victor’s lips, Yuuri couldn’t hold back the sly grin on his face.

The two had been laying in bed, arguing back and forth for some time, and Yuuri would take this one as a win.  Because he knew he could win.  He had picked up on many of Victor’s different quirks over the last couple of years to  _ know _ he could take this as a win.

Yuuri pushed himself from where he sat on the bed and stepped over Victor’s legs.  He wiggled his hips as he slowly pushed down the plaid pajama bottoms he had been wearing before kicking them off of the bed.  His shirt was soon to follow as he continued to dance in front of Victor.

Yuuri could feel himself starting to stir in the confines of his boxer-briefs already, but he had to ignore it.  The challenge wasn’t for  _ him. _  He shifted backwards and closer to Victor as he teased with the waistband of his underwear, tugging it down before pulling it back up.

Victor, on the other hand, couldn’t take his eyes off of the ass in front of him.  His tongue darted across his bottom lip every time Yuuri pulled the fabric down enough for him to see the flesh beneath.

Finally, Yuuri decided the teasing had gone on long enough and stepped out of his underwear.  He turned around and grinned down at Victor before couching, his hands moving through Victor’s hair.

“I’m going to win the challenge, Vitya.”  Yuuri said quietly as he leaned to Victor’s ear, nipping at the lobe playfully.  “And what will I win when that happens?”

Victor growled quietly at the back of his throat.  “You’re not going to win the challenge, Yuuri.” he retorted.  “There’s always some sort of penetration when I cum.”

Yuuri’s eyebrow raised, before he shook his head and stood.  He stepped back and removed the blankets covering Victor to find the man’s underwear straining over his growing bulge.

“So when you get off on your own?”  Yuuri asked slowly, eyes moving back to Victor’s face.

“Penetration.  Fingers or toys, whatever is available...”

Yuuri hummed before getting to his knees, once again straddling Victor’s legs.

“I’m going to get you to cum without it.”  Yuuri said, matter-of-factly as he shifted up closer to Victor again.  “What if I can do it without touching your dick at all?”

Victor shook his head.  “That’s very--”  He was cut off with a gasp as Yuuri leaned in, his tongue lapping against Victor’s left nipple.

In all of the years they had been with each other, in all of the hundreds of times they had had sex with one another, Yuuri was always taking notes on Victor.  His sensitive areas and the areas that did nothing, what he liked when he was on top and what he liked when he was on bottom.  His mental notebook of Victor in bed was the equivalent to the entire Harry Potter series in length, and he was going to use every tip and trick he possibly could to win the challenge.  And he had a fantastic start, knowing Victor’s nipples were  _ the _ most sensitive part of Victor’s body, aside from his dick of course.

Yuuri pulled back with a smirk on his face, and Victor frowned.

“You play dirty, Yuuri.”

“I just don’t like to lose, Vitya.”

Yuuri leaned back in, this time to capture Victor’s lips with his own.  He move one of his hands to the back of Victor’s hair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing past the other’s lips.  His other hand trailed down to brush lightly against his sides, his fingertips gently grazing the soft skin.

Yuuri broke away from the kiss before attaching his lips to Victor’s throat.  Victor let his head fall back against the pillows and his eyes closed as he relished in the feeling of Yuuri’s tongue on his skin.  Yuuri hummed quietly as he moved, making sure to not miss a single inch of Victor’s body.  It was a masterpiece, after all.

Yuuri kissed his way to the side of Victor’s neck, suckling just under his ear.  He could feel Victor shudder underneath his touch causing a grin to tug at his lips as he drew out a prominent mark.  It seemed the challenge was going to be too easy, perhaps Victor didn’t know himself as well as Yuuri knew him.

Yuuri continued his ministrations over Victor’s body, lowering himself more and more and completely ignoring the all too sensitive nipples on his chest.  Yuuri moved his tongue over Victor’s stomach and kissed each of the toned muscles found there.  He hummed as he moved lower, lapping over Victor’s hip bone before moving to the opposite side.  His hands trailed up Victor’s thighs to curl around the waistband of Victor’s briefs before he started to tug them down, slowly, teasingly.

Yuuri sat up as he tugged at them, his tongue running across his bottom lip as Victor’s cock sprung free.  And it took everything in him not to wrap his lips around him, the head glistening with precum already just from the teasing.

‘ _ I got this in the bag, _ ’ Yuuri thought to himself as he moved around to get rid of the underwear completely.

It took a few moments for both of the men to settle back down on the bed before Yuuri was crawling up Victor’s now parted legs, as if  _ asking _ for some sort of penetration.  Yuuri wasn’t going to give in, though.  He was determined.  He was going to make Victor cum no matter what.

Yuuri once more continued his ministrations, lapping over the skin in front of him, dangerously close to Victor’s cock.  He kissed the insides of Victor’s thighs and inched closer and closer to that sweet spot nestled in the middle.  And finally, after what felt like years of teasing to Victor, Yuuri let his tongue slowly lick up the underside before pressing a gentle kiss to the tip.

Victor moaned, loud.

“Shit, Yuuri…”

Yuuri laughed softly before pressing another kiss to the head, and it took all of his strength not to take him into his mouth properly.  A blowjob was off of the table.  Zero penetration.

Yuuri sat up and watched Victor, his eyes furrowed and a blush covering his cheeks and chest.  It was a sight that Yuuri always loved to see, and didn’t help his neglected cock in any way.  Biting the inside of his lip, Yuuri moved one of his hands down his own body to wrap around himself, giving himself a few firm strokes to hold him over for a little while longer.

“Are you sure about this, Yuuri?  We can stop--”

“No.”  Yuuri said, firm.  He shifted forward again, his free hand moving to cup Victor’s face.  “I am going to win this challenge.”

Victor sighed, almost exasperated.  Yuuri’s teasing was too much, he wanted  _ more _ .

Yuuri leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Victor’s lips before descending once more, his lips moving across Victor’s chest.  Yuuri glanced up as Victor’s head fell back against the pillows again, and earned himself another groan as his tongue flicked over one of his nipples.  This time, though, Yuuri took more time.  His tongue brushed over the hardened nub slowly, circling around before sucking him into his mouth.  The sounds leaving Victor’s mouth was music to his ears, and spurred him on even more.

Yuuri’s ministrations continued as he started to tease the other with his fingers, tugging gently.

“God, Yuuri…”

Yuuri continued on for a while longer, before shifting himself to the other side of Victor’s chest, to give the other nipple just as much attention with his mouth.  He could feel Victor vibrating under his skin, and he knew he was driving him completely mad.

Yuuri pulled back for a moment and glanced down at both of their cocks pressed between them.  An idea struck Yuuri and he slipped off of the bed to his dresser.  He rummaged around in the bottom drawer for a few moments, as Victor watched curiously from the bed.

“Ah…” was the only thing that left his lips as he stood back up.

Yuuri quickly made his way back to the bed with whatever he had found behind his back.  He resumed his position and leaned in to wrap his lips around Victor’s nipple again, successfully distracting him.

As his tongue lapped over Victor’s lips, Yuuri brought the item from behind his back and caressed it over both of them.  Despite knowing the feeling was coming, Yuuri couldn’t help but suck in a breath.  Victor, on the other hand, shivered.

“Wh-What?”  He croaked out, peering down at the feather in Yuuri’s hand.

“I bought this for something a while ago, but the time never felt right…”  Yuuri said, twisting the large black feather in his fingers.  “It feels nice though, right?”  he asked, leaning in to lap over Victor’s nipple once again.

“Oh, fuck.”  Victor moaned as the feather moved over his cock softly.  The touch was almost unbearable, but it felt  _ amazing _ and he could already feel himself start to crumble.

Yuuri moved back over to the other nipple as he continued to move the feather, more against Victor than himself.  Victor was hardly able to keep his voice down at the contact over his two most sensitive areas, and Yuuri could tell that he was close.  Victor’s breathing had become shallow and fast.  His hands clenched the sheets under him as Yuuri continued to move the feather over his cock.  A whimper escaped his lips as Yuuri blew over his nipples, cool from the moisture left there from his tongue.

“Shit, Yuuri…” Victor mewled, his hips uncontrollably moving, unsure if he wanted to feel more of the feather or move far, far away from it.  Yuuri sat back some and just watched his husband squirm.  “Fuck…”

Yuuri leaned in again, kissing across Victor’s chest before his tongue teased around one of his nipples once more.  Victor was close, he knew.  His head was tilted back against the pillows and his mouth was open, and he was fighting for air.

“I-I’m…” Victor tried, his voice cracking, “I’m go-onna cum.”

Yuuri smirked against Victor’s skin as he teased the feather over the head of his cock.  Victor hissed as his back arched away from the pillows, nearly causing Yuuri to fall to his back.  Within moments, Victor was moaning loudly as he released, hot sticky strings of white covering his chest.

Yuuri continued to tease him with the feather for a few more moments before setting it to the side.  He sat back and watched Victor sit back against the pillows, his hands on his face as he gasped for air.  His eyes trailed down over the cum marked chest, and he instinctively leaned in to clean him up.

Yuuri moved easily down Victor’s body, collecting the bitter mess covering him.  He hummed softly as he moved before finally taking Victor into his mouth, sucking back just once to clean him up.

“Y-Yuuri!”  Victor cried, clearly oversensitive.  “D-Don’t.”

“Sorry.”  Yuuri mumbled as he sat back up, wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand.  “But I won.”

Victor groaned at that and fell to the side.  “And what do you want?”

Yuuri looked up, a thoughtful expression on his face.  “For you to love and cherish me forever.”

“Yuuri, of course.  We are married, that was part of our vows a--”

“Also, take care of this.”  Yuuri quickly added as his hand moved back down to wrap around his dick.


	44. on the floor II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit sorry to people that are subbed to both this and 'lets take this show on the road' for getting two emails. i didn't realize i had opened the wrong fic to add the chapter lol at least i was on the right account

> **Anonymous said:** victuuri prompt where where they come home from a party (or something) and they had a few drinks. yuuri decides that he wants to have sex on the floor, and victor is /very/ okay with this.

* * *

What had started off as a nice, quiet dinner had ended as a party.  The competition had ended the night before and most of the skaters were still around for a few days to relax and a enjoy a bit of a holiday before heading home to continue their gruelling training schedule.

Phichit had been the one to spot Victor and Yuuri sharing dinner and had put the idea in their head to stop by Christophe’s hotel after, where a party was apparently being held at the indoor pool.  His arms were filled with supplies as he shuffled through the restaurant doors and towards the couple.

“Phichit, we are all at the same hotel,” Yuuri had said with amusement in his voice upon the invite, “so we’re going to be at the hotel anyway.”

“All the more reason you should come to the party then.”

The couple looked at one another before looking back to Phichit.

“We will see where our night leads us.”  Victor said softly, and the answer seemed good enough for the other.  Phichit left the restaurant with his party supplies and a grin on his face.

The night continued with Victor and Yuuri taking a stroll through a nearby park, but the more they talked, the more curious they got about the pool party happening at the hotel.

“We could just stop in for a moment.” Yuuri mentioned offhandedly as they made their way back to the building, the tower in sight only a couple blocks up the road.

“Yeah, check in for a couple minutes.”

“Maybe have a drink.”

“See who is there…”

  


It was about two o’clock in the morning by the time the pair were stumbling into their hotel room.  They had only intended to stay at the party for a couple minutes, but ended up staying a few  _ hours _ .

Yuuri’s clothes were drenched and his white button up shirt was unbuttoned, and Victor didn’t look much better as they leaned against one another in the doorway of the hotel room.  They laughed quietly as they both tried to kick off their damp shoes, holding onto one another to keep balance.  However, with the both of them being as under the influence as they were, it was a miracle they had stayed standing long enough to kick them off.

Yuuri looked up at Victor with a lopsided grin, his glasses somewhat askew as he moved his arms around the man’s neck.  Victor looked back down and mirrored the smile, his heart swelling with just how much he loved the man in his arms.

Yuuri was the first to move as they stood in the entrance of the hotel room.  He stood up on his tiptoes and let his lips brush against Victor.  And Victor made no complaints as he kissed back, the scent of alcohol and chlorine heavy between both of them.   Victor’s hands moved to Yuuri’s waist as he tried to steer them back into the room, to a more comfortable area, but it seemed that Yuuri had different plans as his knees buckled.  Victor’s eyebrow rose as he pulled back from the kiss, and he watched as Yuuri moved to the floor.   Yuuri looked down at the state of his clothes once he had sat down and he scrunched his face, immediately pulling off the wet clothing.  He vaguely remembered jumping into the pool with his clothes on, but he couldn’t exactly remember why.  He knew at least _one_ person would have photo evidence, and the story behind it.

With the shirt tossed towards the suitcases on the other side of the room, Yuuri moved to his knees to get rid of his pants, though as Victor stepped closer, he became distracted.  Yuuri looked up as his tongue ran across his bottom lip and instead reached for the hem of Victor’s pants, find they were just as wet as his.

“Victoooor…”  Yuuri sang as his fingers brushed over the front of Victor’s pants, gasping slightly at what he had found.

Victor hissed quietly before, “What is it, my love?” left his mouth, strained.  It had been something he had been trying to will away since watching Yuuri pull himself out of the swimming pool, but it hadn't worked.

Yuuri laughed quietly as his hand continued to rub over the erection in Victor’s pants.

“You shoooould….” he started, cheeks burning red from either embarrassment or the alcohol.  It was really hard to tell.

“Should what?”

Yuuri nibbled on the inside of his lip as he moved both hands to unbutton Victor’s pants, swaying slightly on his knees.  As he pulled the fabric to the side, he grinned widely at the boxer briefs holding down what he was after.  He nodded, mostly to himself, as he pulled the dress pants right down to Victor’s ankles.

“Yes.  You should definitely fuck me with this.”

“O-Oh?”  Victor’s eyes widened a fraction as he watched Yuuri, whose eyes were trained on the bulge in his underwear.  “Get on the bed--”

“No.  Right here.”

“Eh?”

“On the floor.”

Victor was surprised with how forward Yuuri was being, but he definitely wasn’t complaining.  He swallowed a lump in his throat as he found himself nodding, blinking slowly as he tried to make the room stop spinning.  He was about to move to the floor when he felt Yuuri’s fingers curl around the top of his underwear and tug, and he found himself falling sideways, landing against the wall.  He was so _thankful_ for the wall.

The movement didn’t seem to faze Yuuri in the slightest, and once Victor had shifted to a better leaning position, Yuuri was removing the underwear that separated him from the other’s cock.  As soon as it bobbed out of the fabric, his tongue darted out again at the sight.   Once Victor felt the first touch of Yuuri’s tongue on his cock, he gasped.  He could feel his skin starting to warm from the sensations being sent up his spine, and he tried not to move much as he fought his way out of his wet shirt.

Yuuri hummed quietly as he bobbed his head, licking and sucking gently.  He pulled off after a short while and replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking Victor slowly.  Victor’s head fell back against the wall from the ministrations and his fists clenched at his sides.  He whimpered quietly as he felt Yuuri move away, and his eyes opened once more.  His eyes were wide when he watched Yuuri pulling off his dress pants and his underwear, tossing them in the general direction of his shirt before crawling onto his hands and knees.

“Victoooor…” Yuuri sang again as he lowered his head and shoulders, his hips raising slightly as he swayed his ass back and forth.  “Please…”

Victor could feel his face on fire.  He had  _ never _ seen Yuuri quite like this before.  He had asked for many things, but never in such a way.  Victor could barely tear his eyes away from the man on the floor, as Yuuri reached back with one of his hands to spread himself open as if to invite Victor in.

Victor didn’t know if he could get any harder; he could have come at the sight alone.

He forced himself off of the wall and stepped towards the nightstand.  They had come prepared, though they hadn’t really had a chance between all the competitions and warm ups.  He picked up the lube from the table top and returned to Yuuri a moment later, sinking down to his knees.  His eyes moved over the man’s pale skin, and watched as his ass wiggled slowly in front of him, waiting.  Dropping the lube, Victor’s hands moved up Yuuri’s legs and to his ass, squeezing in a way that caused the other to moan.  He pulled one of his hands back slightly before bringing it back down against Yuuri’s skin, causing the man to moan louder.  He repeated the action on the other side and Yuuri pushed himself back, groaning.

“Vic _ tor _ …”

Yuuri’s voice had turned raspy with the last moan, and Victor found himself leaning forward, pressing his lips against the plump of Yuuri’s ass.  His kissed over the warm skin before letting his teeth graze over the same spot.  Yuuri pressed his forehead against his arm, whimpering.

Victor could feel a smirk tugging at his lips at the reaction and continued his ministrations, moving closer to the other’s puckered hole.  He spread Yuuri farther apart before running his tongue right up and over the ring of muscle earning him a rather loud moan.

“God, V-Victoooor…” Yuuri whined as Victor continued moving his tongue, licking and teasing until the man was a puddle of moans in front of him, unable to enunciate a single word.

Victor pulled back with a lopsided grin, nipping playfully at Yuuri’s ass before sitting back up on his knees.  He reached for the lube and quickly slicked his neglected cock up, grunting quietly at the touch.  After slicking up his own fingers, Victor reached forward and ran his fingers over the heated skin.

Yuuri moaned again and pressed himself back to the touch, needing more; wanting more.  Victor was not one to disappoint as he pushed his first finger in, right to the knuckle without a problem.  He added a second only a moment later, Yuuri relaxing more than he ever had before as he pushed back onto Victor’s hand.  Victor still remained careful though, and continued to stretch the other man open until  _ he _ was comfortable.

“Victor, please…” Yuuri whined against his arm, his face nearly on the floor.  “Please…”

“Please what?” Victor asked with a teasing tone, though he knew what.  Everyone would have known what.  Yuuri wasn’t being very subtle, after all.

“F-Fuck.  Fuck me.   _ God,  _ Victor, please.”

Victor’s eyebrow raised at the words leaving his boyfriend’s mouth.  He knew it was definitely the alcohol loosening up his lips, though Victor admittedly enjoyed hearing it.  And he definitely wasn’t one to disappoint.

Victor wasted next to no time after Yuuri’s request to push into him, both men groaning at the feeling.  Yuuri’s head lifted slightly at the intrusion, his face hot.  He could feel his voice growing more and more hoarse with every moan and groan that escaped him, but he couldn’t stop.  Especially not with Victor moving  _ like that _ .

With how relaxed Yuuri had become, Victor found himself finding a relatively steady pace quite quickly.  His hands moved over Yuuri’s ass, one hand raising to come down hard on the skin a moment later.  Yuuri cried out at the impact, his head tilting back slightly as he rammed himself back against Victor’s hips.

“Mo-More!” he stammered, needing to feel more of the other man.  He needed as much as he possibly could.

Victor’s hands squeezed Yuuri’s ass before moving up his back, fingers spreading across his skin as he leaned forward, his hands resting on Yuuri’s shoulders.  He pulled the man up after a moment, his pace barely faltering at the change of position, and continued thrusting into Yuuri as he pulled him to his chest.

Yuuri’s head immediately fell back against Victor’s shoulder and his arms moved back to Victor’s hips, holding him tight as he tried to make the other’s pace speed up.  It was next to impossible for Victor to be moving any faster.

Victor leaned in and bit the skin of Yuuri’s neck in front of him, his tongue brushing over the red skin soon after.  He hummed quietly as he continued to leave sporadic kisses, but Yuuri had soon started to clench around him and he knew this wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Mmm, Victor…  _ Victor! _ ” Yuuri whined as his nails started to dig into Victor’s hips just as stars started to appear behind his eyelids.

Victor’s arms moved around Yuuri, wrapping around him tightly as his hips continued to buck erratically.  His hand trailed down Yuuri’s front to slip around his leaking cock, precum dripping off of the end to the floor.  He was close, so close.  Yuuri being as loud as he was definitely wasn’t helping, and his muscles tightening made it even worse.  Victor buried his head into Yuuri’s neck and inhaled, taking in the scent of sweat and chlorine on the other’s skin as he tried to concentrate on his hips and his hand.

Before he was even prepared for it to happen, Victor hit his peak with a shudder and a groan.  He shook as he released, holding onto Yuuri tight as he continued to thrust, letting himself go completely.

The warmth filling him made Yuuri gasp and cry out as he followed the other, covering Victor’s hand and a good area of the floor in front of him in a sticky white mess.  Victor’s hips had stilled but his hand continued to move, pumping Yuuri until he was pulling away from the touch, too sensitive to handle it.

They didn’t pull apart from one another until their breathing had mostly normalized, and they both groaned once they did.  Yuuri’s legs shook as he tried to stand up, blinking slowly as the hotel room continued to spin around him.  He could tell that the alcohol was still prominent in his blood stream, though he was definitely more aware of his surroundings than he had been upon arrival.

His wobbly legs sent him stumbling towards the bed where he landed on the mattress with a groan.  Victor pushed himself from the floor, wincing slightly at the stiffness in his own legs from kneeling.  He hobbled over and barely had a chance to think about what he was going to do when Yuuri was grabbing his hand and pulling him down on the bed beside him.

“Yuuri, we should probably shower…” Victor murmured, trying to push himself onto the bed.  But the bed was far too comfortable, far too inviting, now that he had landed on it.

Yuuri whined, a completely different whine than from moments before.  “No!”

“We smell like a public swimming pool and sex.” Victor countered, moving his hand to rub his face.  He really  _ did _ want to shower, but the bed was so comfortable.

“You want to have sex in the pool?”  Yuuri asked, completely twisting all of Victor’s words.

“Wh-What?”

“I didn’t know you were into that Victor, but I don’t think the hotel would let us do something like that.”

“That’s not what I said.” Victor mumbled and pushed himself up.  “We’re going to take a shower.”

“Shower in the morning, Victoooor.” Yuuri whined, blindly reaching for Victor’s arm.  “Sleep with meeeee.”

Victor scrunched his nose as his eyes trailed down Yuuri’s body.

“You’re going to regret the dried cum in the morning even more.”  he argued, pulling out of Yuuri’s grasp to get back to his feet.

Yuuri whined in protest, but Victor slipped away to the bedroom regardless to fill the bath.  It was unlikely Yuuri would give in to a shower, but he rarely turned down a bath.


	45. blowjob III

> **Anonymous said:** Either viktor or yuuri have morning wood and they help the other out with it( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

Yuuri had woken up with a start early that morning, and had slipped out of bed without disturbing Victor.  He had busied himself with making coffee and getting in a quiet work out, something he could easily do in the living room without having to leave.  He’d wait for Victor to go on the morning run, but it was far too early to wake up the other.  He was surprised he was even awake, and not sluggish in the least.

It was getting closed to the time when their alarm would sound and Yuuri stepped into the bedroom, sunlight starting to shine through the drapes and bathe Victor in the morning light.  A small smile tugged on his lips as he looked at the man, a sheet the only thing covering his legs.

Yuuri’s eyes stopped suddenly though and he gulped at the sight in front of him.  Yuuri nibbled the inside of his bottom lip as he slipped back up onto the bed, careful not to disturb Victor from his slumber.  Yet.

He slowly moved himself closer to Victor, his eyes trailing over his chest and down to where the sheet rest over his hips, a prominent bulge underneath.  Yuuri’s tongue darted out over his bottom lip as he reached forward to gently pick up the sheet.  His movements stilled as Victor shifted, but he seemed to still be asleep, and once Yuuri’s heart slowed back down, he moved underneath to settle between Victor’s legs.

Yuuri had been woken up in similar positions, though had never been on the giving end.  His heart raced with excitement as he lowered his head, his tongue teasing around the head of Victor’s stiff cock.

Victor whimpered quietly, though still remained asleep as Yuuri continued to move his tongue.  He lapped at the precum beading at the top already, and Yuuri started to wonder how long he had been laying like this.

“Mmm, Yuuri…” Victor mumbled, and Yuuri glanced up to find that he was still asleep.  Victor’s fists were gripping the bedding as Yuuri’s mouth took him in completely.

Victor gasped slightly and his eyes flew open at that, and Yuuri couldn’t stop from grinning around the cock in his mouth.  He bobbed his head and teased the tip as Victor came to the land of the living.

“Y-Yuuri!  What-- _ fuck! _ ” Victor cried, trying to sit up but unable to from the ministrations of his husband.

Yuuri popped off of the top of his cock with a lewd sounding pop and gripped the base with his hands.  He pressed Victor’s dick against his cheek as he grinned up at him.

“I figured I would give you a hand for a change.”

And with that, Yuuri’s mouth slipped around Victor once more.  He continued to move, swallowing down as much as he could until his eyes started to water.  He could feel the burn in his throat as he pulled back but the sounds leaving Victor were well worth it.

“Fuck, Yuuri…” Victor mewled, squirming under Yuuri’s touches.  “Mmm, god, you got too good at this…”

Yuuri felt his face and ears burn at the compliment but he kept moving, his tongue lapping up any mess before enveloping Victor completely to nuzzle the base of his cock with his nose.

“F-u-uck, shit.  I’m gonna, Yuuri, I’m gonna…” Victor whined as Yuuri pulled off of him again.

Yuuri kept his lips around the head as his hands pumped Victor, until Victor’s back was arching and he was filling Yuuri’s mouth.  Yuuri kept moving until Victor was actively moving away from the touch, too sensitive for even the slightest breeze to hit him.

“Wow.  Good morning.”  Victor said, breathless as his arms moved up over his face.

Yuuri laughed quietly as he crawled up the bed, moving Victor’s arms away.  He leaned in to steal a kiss, neither caring about the cum or the morning breath on each other’s tongue.

And right on time, the alarm started to sound on the night stand.

“Time for practice,  _ coach. _ ”  Yuuri mumbled against Victor’s lips before finally pulling away and climbing off of the bed before Victor could get distracted.


	46. in the pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit, sorry...

> **Anonymous  asked:** Idk if you've already done this one, but Victuuri pool sex

* * *

 

Yuuri sighed softly as he stretched, limbs spreading out in every direction around him to take up the entire hotel bed.  A content grin slipped onto his lips as his eyes shut, only to whip open a moment later as his phone buzzed beside him.  He huffed quietly and picked it up, squinting at the bright light shining back at him.

> **[Vitya a.k.a husband a.k.a living legend…]:** yuuuuuurrrrriiiii come to the pool! everyone left and i am all alone!!  the pool is completely empty
> 
> **[Vitya a.k.a husband a.k.a living legend…]:** alllll byyyy myyyseeeellllfffff

Yuuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his partner’s messages but replied that he would be down soon.

Rubbing his eyes, Yuuri pushed himself back up off of the bed and swiped his glasses off of the night stand.  His body was a bit achy, so the pool probably would help.  They had practiced hard for the majority of the morning and into the early afternoon, before calling it quits for a sightseeing trip, something to quell the nerves before the competition that weekend.

Yuuri pushed the clothes in his suitcase around before pulling out his swim shorts to quickly change.  After swiping up his hoodie and throwing it over his otherwise bare body, Yuuri left the room with the keycard safely in his pocket.

It seemed late, Yuuri hadn’t checked the time before leaving.  The halls were quiet as he walked towards the elevator, not even the sounds of televisions could be heard from other rooms.  Yuuri hummed quietly to himself as he waited for the elevator to take him down to the second floor.

The second floor was just as quiet as the twelfth had been, and he was starting to wonder if the pool was even supposed to still be open.  As he rounded the corner at the end of the hall, he sighed quietly to find that the pool  _ was _ in fact still open, and was open for all twenty-four hours.  Yuuri slid his keycard through the lock and let himself in a moment later, the smell of chlorine burning his nose.

He stepped out of his shoes on the other side of the door before rounding the corner to the pool.  There was soft music coming from the side of the room, and Yuuri’s eyebrow rose as he found his husband floating in the pool, his limbs out like a starfish.

“Yuuri?”  Victor asked, peeking his eye open before a large grin spread across his face.  “Get in here!”

“‘M’coming, I’m coming.”  Yuuri said quickly as he shuffled to the opposite side of the pool to drop his hoodie with Victor’s belongings, and finding the source of the music coming from his phone.

It took Yuuri a few moments to get used to the temperature of the water, a bit chillier than he had been expecting it to be.  But finally he stepped in completely and dunked himself under before pushing back out.  He whipped his head from side to side as droplets sprayed around him before pushing his hair back out of his face, and he missed the way Victor gulped at the sight.

The two swam together, around in circles before playing, splashing water at each other and trying to dunk the other.

Victor laughed as he swam towards Yuuri.  “I’m going to get you for that one!” he cried, after Yuuri had successfully swam under the water to pull Victor under.  He had made a quick escape, but Victor was catching up.

“Oh I am so scared!”  Yuuri called back, laughter in his voice as he could feel the presence growing stronger behind him.  He made a quick turn off course to swim to the opposite end of the pool, but Victor was too quick and threw out his arm, successfully catching the other by swimming around and latching onto his back.

“I got you.”

But there was something pressing against Yuuri’s back that caused him to not struggle.  His cheeks were burning and he was fighting a smirk from showing up on his face.  His legs kicked under him as he tried to guide them both to the corner of the pool.  It took a bit of legwork but they eventually made it.  Victor hadn’t moved and remained attached to Yuuri’s back, chin resting on his shoulder.

The ladder into the pool was at the corner that Yuuri had swam too, and he held onto the bar with one hand as he tried to pry Victor off of him enough to turn around to sit on one of the steps.  He was quick to wrap his arms around Victor’s neck and pull him back in before the other could swim away.

Victor looked at Yuuri with a tired grin, and it seemed he didn’t realize what Yuuri had felt moments before.  Yuuri hummed softly as his fingers brushed through the hair on the back of Victor’s head.

“Victor…”  Yuuri started, his cheeks starting to heat again.  He could feel the tips of his ears joining this time.

“What is it, my love?”

Yuuri wasn’t exactly sure what to say, even after all the time he’d been with Victor.  What he had learned, though, was actions were easier than words most of the time.  Thinking of that, one of his hands moved from Victor’s hair to trail down his chest.  He dragged his fingernails down Victor’s pale skin lightly before disappearing under the water.  As his hand lowered, Victor’s eyes widened slightly and it seemed he had pieced it together.  A soft moan left his mouth as Yuuri’s hand wrapped around him.

“You were hiding this.”  Yuuri murmured, leaning forward to speak into Victor’s ear.

“Y-Yeah, it just sort of happened…” Victor said, his own cheeks turning pink.  Had Yuuri not looked like  _ that _ in the pool…

Yuuri hummed quietly as he flicked his wrist, starting to stroke Victor through his swimsuit, not that much was holding him in.

“Yu-uuri, are you sure we can do this here?”  Victor asked, though made no attempt to brush Yuuri away.  It was late, and he was sure they wouldn’t be interrupted.  And if they were, it wasn’t going to be by any children.

Yuuri, on the other hand, hadn’t even thought about it.  He bit the inside of his lip as he kept his hand moving slowly.  He glanced around the indoor pool and found the clock hanging over the hotel provided pool towels.  It was far later than he thought.

“I think it’ll be okay…” he found himself saying a moment after, eyes trailing back to Victor.

Victor’s eyes had clouded over as Yuuri continued to stroke him, and the two leaned into one another and let their lips meet.  It was a messy kiss, filled with tongue, teeth, and need.  And as it continued, Victor’s hands moved down to Yuuri’s hips, immediately slipping under the loose swim shorts.  His hands caused Yuuri to slip off of the ladder, but Victor held onto him by his ass, pushing him against the corner of the pool walls, his feet just barely managing to keep him balanced on the small ledge five feet down from the surface.

Yuuri smiled as he pulled back from the kiss, his lips swollen from Victor’s teeth nipping and pulling.  He slipped out of the other’s grasp momentarily and turned around, standing on the ledge as his arms moved to rest on the floor in front of him.  He turned back to Victor, and Victor immediately swam forward, his chest pressed against Yuuri’s back and his lips against his neck.

Yuuri gasped at the touch and moved his head to the side as Victor continued to kiss over his skin, licking and biting though not hard enough to leave any marks, not before competition.

Yuuri pressed himself back against Victor’s hardened cock causing the man to moan against his neck.  He laughed quietly and continued to move, grinding back against Victor.

“Mmm, Yuuri, if you keep doing that…”

“What?”

“I can’t fuck you in the pool.”

Yuuri laughed quietly.  He knew he couldn’t, really.  Had he known this was a possible outcome for the night, he might have left the room a little more prepared, but alas…

“You have other options.”  Yuuri said instead, biting the inside of his bottom lip as his own dick strained against the front of his shorts, the friction from the pool wall driving him insane.

Victor’s head tilted forward as Yuuri continued moving, his breathing coming a little heavier.

When Victor didn’t seem to want to move, Yuuri moved one of his arms from in front of him.  He pushed his shorts down just enough to keep them looked around his legs before reaching back and pulling Victor free from the confines of his swimsuit.

Moving his arm back in front of him, Yuuri pressed his bare ass against Victor’s cock, earning him a loud moan.

“ _ Yuuri _ …”

Yuuri wiggled his hips slightly before pressing back, this time getting Victor’s cock where he had tried to get him the first time.  Victor gasped at the contact, not expecting the heat between Yuuri’s thighs.

“Oh…”  Victor murmured against Yuuri’s neck, and his hands moved back to his hips to get a better grip.

It was a bit rough, but Victor continued to thrust between Yuuri’s thighs.  His eyes closed slowly as his nails started to dig into the other’s hips.  He had already been close, but with how tight Yuuri was holding his legs together brought him closer and closer far faster than he thought possible.

Yuuri moaned quietly as his own cock continued to rut against the pool wall, his head falling back to rest on Victor’s shoulder.  He gasped as one of Victor’s hands moved to his front to wrap around him, giving him a proper tug.

“Shit, Vitya…” Yuuri mewled, his own eyes falling shut at the overwhelming sensation.  

Victor’s hips started to buck quicker as he reached his peak.  He continued to fuck into Yuuri’s thighs, a growl leaving the back of his throat.

Surprisingly, Yuuri was the first to finish, painting the wall in front of him white as Victor continued to stroke him, until he couldn’t bare to feel his hand any longer.  Victor kept his hips moving, the sight in front of him causing his jaw to drop open as he let go, cum covering Yuuri’s thighs and the water surrounding them.

The two stayed still as they tried to catch their breath.  Yuuri’s legs relaxed and his head moved from Victor’s chest to rest on his arms in front of him.  Time ticked on and the water started to still around them before their breathing was back to normal.

“We should probably head back to the room.”  Victor said finally, exhaustion in his voice.  He moved his hands lightly against Yuuri’s sides and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the nape of his neck.

Yuuri hummed and nodded.  He kicked up the shorts that had pooled around his ankles before pulling them back on properly.  The two left the pool and wrapped themselves in the plush white towels, and retrieved their things.

It was as they were leaving that Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“I hope they don’t actually look at the security camera footage at this hotel otherwise we can never come here again.”


	47. language

> **Anonymous said:** prompt: victor getting yuuri off with his voice/by talking to him?
> 
> **Anonymous said:** Smut 7 Viktuuri e.e ("I didn't know you were so sensitive.")

* * *

Victor’s hand trailed down Yuuri’s bare stomach, his fingers splaying out across his muscles.  Yuuri whimpered quietly as Victor pressed his lips to his shoulder and across to his neck.  Yuuri tilted his head to the side to give the other man more space, and gasped as Victor’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers.

“V-Victor…” he mumbled as he felt the other’s slender fingers wrap around his hardening cock.

Victor laughed softly as he continued his ministrations, until he was satisfied with the red mark growing on his boyfriend’s neck.  Victor lifted himself up slightly to look down at the man under him. He kept his hand firm, wrapped around the other, and a small smirk grew on his face at the sight of Yuuri’s flushed cheeks and eyes blown wide with lust.

And then Victor hummed quietly, a thought coming to mind.  It had been something he had noticed before, though he had never played on it.  He shifted off of Yuuri, who watched him curiously as he moved to tug Yuuri’s boxers off completely.

“Yuuri…” Victor murmured softly, turning back to Yuuri before laying down on his side, his head resting on one hand.

Yuuri kept his eyes trained on Victor, his eyebrow raised; curious.

And then Victor spoke in words that Yuuri couldn’t understand.  The Russian fell off of his lips in such a way that Yuuri could feel his cheeks growing even warmer, his cock twitching against his hip.

And Victor noticed the way Yuuri’s eyes widened at the change in language, and he knew that the words he was speaking were complete and utter nonsense, but Yuuri had no idea.  The low tone of his voice wasn’t one you would usually spout off a grocery list in, but it was one that clearly was turning Yuuri on more.

So Victor continued speaking, anything he possibly could think of.  He recited lines from stories and what he ate for breakfast that morning, all while Yuuri’s breathing was becoming heavier and his eyes were becoming more lidded.  Victor shifted forward as he leaned to brush his lips against Yuuri’s ear, before continuing his nonsensical monologue.

Victor’s voice lowered as he threw in some actual dirty talk, his mother language flowing off of his tongue without a hitch as he told Yuuri of everything he wanted to do to him.  His own cheeks started to burn as the more lewd words spilled over, but Yuuri was completely on edge in comparison.

Victor glanced down Yuuri’s body, and noticed the man gripping the bed sheets under him tightly.  He watched as a bead up precum dripped from the head of his cock and pooled on his skin, and Victor could feel his own erection starting to strain against his briefs from the sight.

Victor continued speaking, though he fell back into the same nonsense as before.  He could sense Yuuri getting close with the way he was breathing erratically; shallow.  Victor’s free hand moved back to rest on Yuuri’s chest, teasing one of his thumbs over one of his nipples causing the man to moan loudly.

Victor raised his eyebrow at the sound; Yuuri had never been so vocal over his nipples before.  But he continued to tease around them both before slowly lowering his hand as he continued to speak.

To both of their surprise, Victor had barely touched Yuuri’s cock before he came undone.  Sticky white strings poured from the man as his hips jerked up towards Victor’s touch, hissing the more he felt.

“V-Victor, god…” Yuuri cried as his hips continued to jerk, his eyes were closed tight and his fists were still balled in the sheets.

Victor watched in amazement at the sheer force of the man’s orgasm.

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive…” Victor said finally, falling back into English.  “Had I known…”

“Sh-shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com) ««« inbox currently open to prompts  
> 


End file.
